


Behind the Walls

by 221bshrlocked



Category: James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Professor Bucky Barnes, Professor!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You are currently getting your PhD in Art History, your dissertation being about The Power of Nudity in Art. Your advisor recommends you switch from being her TA to another professor because she feels her health is declining and wants you to get the best help/advice from someone new. She recommends Dr. James Barnes and believes he will be of great help to you. Things don’t turn out as you plan.Eventual smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted all the chapters on my tumblr account (with the same url "name") so it will take a while to post them here! Comments always appreciated.

_7:39 A.M - First Day of Instruction_  
  
You stared at the email, completely flabbergasted. This is not how you thought your day will start. You literally just spoke to your advisor Dr. Wilson a day ago. She seemed fine during your conversation and you both came up with many ideas for your dissertation. To say you were shocked would be an understatement. You worked with her for the past 4 years, you finally got used to how she works, and you were her TA for 3 of those years. Why couldn’t she just tell you from the beginning that she will not continue with you. What the hell does “I want you to get used to switching around from one leader to another” mean?  
  
It was her plan all along and she just thought it would be alright for her to decide for you. What if the new advisor tells you to switch everything? What if she doesn’t like your writing style? What if she just hates you? No no no….you cannot afford to be a pessimist right now. This is why you have trust issues.  
  
Fuck. You didn’t even think of searching the new advisor before you replied to her email. So who is this person? You kept on reading the email until your eyes landed on the name. Dr. James B. Barnes. Fuck. It was a male professor. This day just keeps getting better and better. He will probably be an old man who will totally disagree with everything you wrote. What if it was a younger professor? No, she could not have possibly put you with a younger professor.  
  
Right now, you just needed a cup of coffee to calm you down and some music. Search him up later.  
  
_9:17 A.M_  
  
You opened a new tab to check when his classes are. Your eyes widened when you realized that his first class starts at 10:00 A.M. You just had the worst luck today didn’t you. You dressed in record time and flew out of your apartment. You started your motorcycle and hoped to get there in time. There was no way you will leave a bad impression on the first day. Lucky for you school was only 15 minutes away.  
  
_9:49 A.M_  
  
As you looked at your watch realizing you only have 11 minutes to get to class, you didn’t see the person in front of you and smashed right into him  
  
“O my God I am so sorry. Sir are you alright? I did not see you and I was ju-” You were cut off but a pair of gray blue eyes staring back at you. So people do actually get starstruck. You were awakened from your state by the burn you felt on your chest. He spilled his coffee on you. No correction, you spilled his coffee on you.  
  
“It’s quite alright. Though I cannot say that your shirt is.” He was smiling at you but once he looked at you, he saw that the coffee burned you. “Oh shit hey let me get that for you.” He brought out his handkerchief and almost put it on you but then just gave it to you to wipe yourself.  
  
“I am truly sorry I didn’t see you. I would buy you a new cup of coffee but I am really late. Thank you for this but I have to go.” You tried to give him his handkerchief but he looked at you and started shaking his head.  
  
“No keep it. I hope the burn isn’t as bad doll.” Doll??. Who the fuck says that to a stranger? Well clearly people who are as attractive as him can.  
  
“Thank you!!!” You yelled back once you started running towards the building.  
  
_10:07 A.M_  
  
Well, he clearly doesn’t care if he is late or not. Great...you were stuck with a not-so-dedicated professor. Seriously, how could these people have the best positions in education and not give a damn about their classes.  
  
You train of thoughts was cut by a booming voice walking into class. “Sorry I am late everyone. I had a little incident involving a very cute girl and my cup of coffee.”  
  
Oh. Shit. This was not happening.  
  
“Anyway, good morning everyone. My name is Dr. James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Dr. Barnes for short. Or just professor Barnes. Whichever you prefer as a matter of fact.”  
  
Wait. Did he just call you cute.? You tried to sink into your chair even further so he doesn’t see you. Way to not leave a bad impression.  
  
“A little bit about myself. I was born Indiana, studied undergrad at Columbia University and got my PhD from NYU. My dissertation was on the Nude Figure in Quattrocento and Cinquecento Italy, hence the name of the class. I understand that the title for this class is just Quattrocento Italy, and while I will go over different topics of art, my main focus will be on the nude figures and bodies, with relation to Venezia of course. Any questions before we go over the syllabus?”  
  
You were in awe of the man. He spoke with a dominant voice and the words came out with fluidity. This was bad...this was really really bad.  
  
“Hi professor! When are your office hours. They are not on the syllabus.” A female student who looked bored as hell when you walked in suddenly sat in her seat and spoke with a very high pitched voice you thought the dolphins could hear her. It was really funny to see all these female students pull down their shirts and fix their makeup once he walked in. Fucking hormonal teenagers. Wait shut up. You are one of those hormonal idiots.  
  
“Yes. You are right. I did not put office hours because I wanted to decide that with you guys. I don’t live too far from here and I can be on campus anytime from Monday until Friday. My lectures finish at 12:20 P.M everyday so when is it best for you guys. I can only see students however until 6:00 P.M.”  
  
You watched as he tried to be fair to everyone and schedule his office hours to Tuesdays, and Thursdays from 1:00 P.M to 5:00 P.M. Wow he was willing to sit for 4 hours with them. Talk about dedication. Wait shut up. What the hell is wrong with you? Weren’t you just criticizing him?  
  
“Dr. Barnes! It said that the office hours for the TA are on Fridays. Do you think she can switch them to maybe Wednesdays, and also, will she come today?”  
  
Oh. Fuck.  
  
“Ummmm. I actually don’t know. She was supposed to come today but I guess something came up and she wasn’t able to be here. I will check with her to see if she can change her office hour times. Any more questions?”  
  
“Is her office the same as yours?” Another girl asked really loudly and of course you knew why she was asking.  
  
“Yes as a matter of fact it is. My office is pretty big and I have a spare room so she will use it. You guys are actually lucky. As you know, this is one of the toughest courses taught in the department here, and I never had a TA before, but this year I do so you have many resources to get help from. While I do seem to be “chill,” my grading is a bit tough.”  
  
You heard a guy in front of you whisper to his friend and he raised his hand. “Sir, while I do think that this is mildly inappropriate of me to ask, I cannot help but wonder about your arm. I saw you in the morning today and I was just interested in it.”  
  
You went from disgust to the girls in the class to pure curiosity. What was wrong with his arm? You didn’t see anything wrong with his arm in the morning.  
  
“Ahhh yess. What is your name?”  
  
“David..sir”  
  
“Well, David, although your question is certainly not related to what we are talking about, and is in fact inappropriate, I am happy to share with you the story behind it.” As he said, he took off his gloves and began to take of his jacket. Once it was off, you heard gasps and whispers around the room. He had a metal arm….like an actual metal arm. Did you die and wake up in Wonderland today?  
  
“You see, when I was in college, I used to go back to my friend’s family house for the holidays, and one day, he forgot the food on the oven and the whole place burned down. My friend had an asthma problem and knocked out so I carried him out of the house. As you can see, while I did make it out alive with him, I didn’t see a log set on fire falling down and well...I lost my arm.”  
  
You were shocked. You were absolutely speechless  
  
“Now don’t worry this isn’t a sad story-” he started laughing, “-my friend introduced me to one of the guys he dormed with and he was a genius. He basically built this arm for me and as you can tell, it is fully functional. Before you ask, I am not an expert in engineering but it is connected with my spinal cord and brain so I do feel with this arm. However, it is not as sensitive as my, you know, actual arm.”  
  
He stood there waiting for reactions or questions and when none came, he proceeded with the syllabus.  
  
You didn’t pay attention to any of what he said after that. You just kept on thinking about his arm, which he immediately covered right after, and how incredibly nice and intelligent he was. You also realized that you were in deep trouble because you didn’t make yourself known, and that was going to be create an awkward conversation later on.  
  
“Alright everyone! It was nice to meet all of you. I promise I will get you names by finals week.” The entire class laughed and you stayed in your seat.  
  
“I know you hate it when professors started lecturing on day one so I won’t do that, but be prepared on Wednesday. The readings are all online. As I said, this class is not just me talking but you arguing with me. Good luck on the rest of the day and welcome back everyone.” He smiled and began to collect his stuff.  
  
You thought you should talk to him now but decided to wait until he goes to his office. Oh this was going to be a hard conversation.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You looked at when his next class starts and realized you still have time to go talk to him in his office. You walked upstairs and prepared for the worst knowing that you already left a bad impression on the guy. When you reached his office, it was wide open and you saw he was ready to leave again. Well, you had to do this.

You knocked 3 times on the door, “Dr Barnes do you have a minute?”

He was still collecting some papers and didn’t look up. “Hey we agreed for office hours after classes didn’t we? I have a class in 10 minutes and I still need to-” he stopped talking when he saw you. “Are you stalking me by any chance?” He smiled at you. “Sorry about the morning by the way, I hope the burn isn’t that bad.”

“Oh no it’s fine. It could have been worse. Besides, it was my fault.” You started fidgeting and suddenly realized how direct his stare was so you looked away.

He put the papers down and walked towards you with a smile. “So how did you find me?”

“I uhhhmm I was just…” He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows still looking at you. You looked up and couldn’t help but stare at his lips.. He noticed what you were doing and licked them. When you realized what you just did, you look up to his eyes, knowing he just saw what you did.

“Sorry I just wanted to talk to you about your 121B and 121C courses. I uhhh meant to introduce myself earlier in class today but I didn’t have time. My name is Y/N. I am your new TA.”

You went to shake his hand, but when you looked up, you saw his mood completely changed. He wore a stoic face and went back to his desk to collect his papers.

“You realize that I needed your help in explaining how this course works today right? I mean I could forgive you for going late but really, you couldn’t introduce yourself right when I walked in. There was a question for you today and I had to make something up. Not leaving a very good impression on me Ms. Y/N.”

What. Just. Happened? Not a second ago he was being the nicest person ever and now he just…..what?

“Sir I am truly sorry I was just informed that-” He looked up cutting you off, “that what? You had to be on time to class? Please do not insult my intelligence Ms. Y/N. As I understand, you are my TA for my second class as well. Will you come with me this time or do you want to go spill coffee on some other guy?”

You stood there not knowing what to say so you fixed your bag and fought back the sob trying to escape. How was this any of your fault? “Sorry Sir. It won’t happen again. I will follow you to your next Dr. Barnes.” And with that, you walked out of the office and waited for him outside the door.

What you didn’t realize was that Dr. Barnes was mentally kicking himself for being such an asshole to you. You dropped your wallet in the morning when you hit him and he was going to return it to you, and ask you out for a cup of coffee. Now that he knew you were his TA, he couldn’t possibly do that. Even if you were not his TA, he is now your adviser and that would completely fireback eventually. How lucky was he?

“Before I forget, you dropped your wallet when you bumped into me this morning. I meant to return it back. Here.” He handed it to you and your fingers touched his metal fingers, sending a chill down your spine. “Thank you Sir.” You took it and put it in your bag, waiting for him to walk to class.

You decided you were going to talk to your previous adviser, maybe change her mind and assign you to a different professor. First day and he already seems like a dick.

_12:17 P.M._

“Good morning everyone! My name is Dr. James Buchanan Barnes but you can call me Dr. Barnes or Professor Barnes. Whatever you prefer.”

He introduced himself and took questions from the students about the syllabus. One of the students raised his hand and asked if the TA could switch her office hours...again.

“Good question. I will leave that to Ms. Y/N to answer. Could you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class.”

You stood up and walked to the front of the class. “Hi everyone. My name is Y/N and I will be your TA for the quarter. Before I introduce myself, let me just answer your question. I can change my office hours to Tuesdays and Thursdays instead of Fridays. I will be available around 2:30 P.M everyday but I will only hold office hours until 4:30 P.M. My office is the same as Dr. Barnes so no confusion there. Umm a little bit about myself; I was born in Egypt, immigrated here when I was 11 years old. I studied undergrad in Berkeley and this is my 5th year in the PhD program here. My thesis is on _The Power of Nudity in Art_. Feel free to ask me any questions at anytime. My email and cell number are on the syllabus but please contact me at reasonable times. And not when you are drunk...I usually reply within 30 minutes. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy the class. Any questions?”

“So do you speak Egyptian?” You saw that a guy yelled from the back of the class.

You couldn’t help but smile at the question. “Umm, not exactly. I speak Arabic, which is the main language spoken in the Middle East. Egyptian is not a language, it is an ethnicity. So I am Egyptian.”

You sat down, and once you looked at Dr. Barnes, you saw that he was smiling. But once he noticed you looking at him, he dropped the smile and looked at the board.

“Alright everyone that was it for today. I will not lecture today but be ready to argue with me on Wednesday about the readings. Enjoy the rest of the day.” And with that, everyone collected their stuff and began to leave.

You weren’t sure what to do so you stayed behind and waited for what he will say next. After collecting his stuff, he told you to go with him.

When you reached his office, he told you to wait for him at his desk. While you were waiting, you noticed he had a couple of pictures on his desk with 2 guys. You noticed that one of them was the professor of Ancient Greek art, but you didn’t recognize the other one.

“Alright...let’s talk about your thesis.” You looked at him as he sat down in front of you. “I read it and I am not going to lie, it is impressive. But I will only accept you on one condition. Tell me why you picked this topic out of all of art?”

You sat there and meditated on your answer. Then it hit you. You don’t need to impress this guy so it doesn’t matter what your answer was.

“I picked it because I am interested in the topic. It blows my mind to see how throughout history, the male nude was praised, and in some cultures, was worshipped while the female nude was always feared. Even if the sculpture or painting of a female goddess or prostitute was covered, her body challenged the ideals of society and she could not have been placed anywhere except in the private bedrooms of the patron. Take the statue of Judith and Holofernes by Donatello, who is fully clothed, or the painting of Venus and Mars by Botticelli, who is also fully clothed. These art works were not meant for the public to see and when the statue caused disturbance when it was placed in the Palazzo, it was immediately removed and placed somewhere else. The painting was meant for a new wedding to remind the woman of her duties and to make the wedding night “more enjoyable.” And those were the clothed women. Now, if you take works like The Rape of the Sabine Women or Venus of Urbino, the entire game switched. The are both sexualized even though neither of the works of art should suggest anything about sex. In one, the women are getting raped so the sculpture was a reminder of what happened between the Romans and the Sabine families. That should not be sexualized. As for Venus, one can argue that while the painting was meant for Duke della Rovere to remind himself of his wife and the beauty of marriage, the placement of her hand on her genitalia suggests otherwise. You can say she is covering herself, but you can also say that she is touching herself while holding the gaze of the viewer, which was never depicted in any female nudes before since they thought that the eyes were the most sexual organs in the body of the female. This is why I picked this topic Dr. Barnes. The Power of Nudity was always so different when comparing the male and the female figures.”

He sat there looking at you, not saying anything. You thought he was going to argue with you but he remained silent.

“I will be available to work on your thesis with you every day after 6:00 P.M and if need be, during the weekends. Since you do not have office hours on Fridays anymore, I would suggest to meet with you during Fridays to go over what we worked on during the week. We can meet here or in a coffee shop. That will be all for today Ms. Y/N. See you Wednesday. You are not required to read all the papers I posted for both classes. However, if it is not too much to ask, I would suggest to read 2 of each just so you can join the conversation and make them more comfortable with you. You will clearly have no problem arguing as it was just proven to me. Your office is right through this door. I have removed my things from there and feel free to move your stuff in at anytime. These are the keys to this office and to your door. You are welcome to come in here anytime you want. Good day.”

And with that he began to collect some papers on his desk and starting writing.

“Thank you Sir. See you Wednesday. I apologize for the morning.”

Before he could say anything, you walked out of his office. This never happened  to him before. He certainly had students that were prettier than you and were more than willing to sleep with him but he just never found the appeal in that. He was always disgusted by the thought even. But just looking at you and listening to you talk about your passion made him feel something he has not felt in a long time. _Admiration_.

He knew he came off a bit rude in the morning...no actually...very rude, when he was talking to you. But that was because he realized that you were a Forbidden Fruit in his Garden of Eden. He was going to have to apologize for how he sounded.

Meanwhile, you could not wait to get out of his office. You didn’t miss how his demeanor changed to a more relaxed one after you answered his question. It was almost as if he felt bad for talking to you that way in the morning. Nope...that couldn’t be it. He was an asshole that you needed to switch. You will email your adviser, well, ex-adviser, and convince her to switch you to someone else. How did you even think of kissing him in the morning? How the hell was he attractive to you? It is true that looks can be deceiving.

Right now, you just needed a long bath and some hot chocolate to get over this shitty day. It was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, the readings he assigned were interesting. You hoped he would talk about Randolph’s  _ Homosocial Desire and Donatello’s Bronze David _ . The reading was more insightful than others on the subject. He might actually know what he is talking about.

Wait no. You don’t like him. You already sent the email to Dr. Wilson. You were going to switch for sure. She never denied any of your requests. You were going to meet tomorrow and tell her how he acted around you. For God’s sake, you had 2 years left and you were not going to spend them with that blithering idiot.

Meanwhile, Dr. Barnes was not able to focus on what his first lecture will be about. The man has taught for how many years. This was easy to him. What the hell was different now? Oh ya, he knew what was different. His brilliant, beautiful TA was different. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about her? He only talked to her for what 10 minutes total. The man was smitten and he wasn’t able to stop himself. He could not take his mind off those beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him, or the way her long, brown hair fell on her shoulders, or her thin bow-shaped lips that he wanted to kiss for days.

No no. He was not thinking of kissing his TA. Besides the fact that it was super illegal in more than one way, she was younger than him by at least 10 years. Even if he apologized and was nicer to her, why the hell would she look at him when she has all those guys in her age? She probably already has a boyfriend.

At this rate, there will be no lecture to give tomorrow. And he wasn’t going to see her until Wednesday. Why couldn’t he tell her to work on something for tomorrow. This was going to be harder than he thought. For God’s sake man pull yourself together. You’re not some teenager with a crush. Actually, you are worse than that. You are a professor with a crush on his TA. Damn. These next 2 years are going to be hard.

_ Tuesday 8:00 A.M _

You waited outside her office to talk to her. Thank God you weren’t going to see that man today. She had to switch you.

“Ahhhh good morning my dear. How are the new classes treating you?” The woman walked as slow as a turtle. You wondered how she was able to make to meetings and classes on time every time.

“Oh well I didn’t go to my classes yet. I am only taking 2 this quarter since I am assisting for 2 classes. This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” You sat down in the office with her.

“Yes yes Dr. Barnes’ classes are interesting are they not?”

“Well yes but I was hoping you consider switching me to someone else.”

She looked at with questioning eyes. “And why would I do that Ms. Y/N? Are you not happy with whom I picked for you? He is a perfectly well-read scholar and was more than happy to accept you. You do realize he never in his teaching career worked with a graduate student. Consider yourself lucky. Many would want to be in your place. He knows his art.”

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I am sure that he is a brilliant man and I understand that he would be a great adviser but I do not appreciate the way he speaks to me, and I am afraid I may have left a bad impression on him too many times. I honestly do not think I would be a good TA and I don’t think he wants me to be his assistant to be honest.”

“My dear. You do not understand how lucky you are. He is a gentleman that understands what you are trying to achieve. Give him a chance will you.”

“Professor please, I will be wasting my time. If you just reconsider-”

“If you will not take my advice to heart, I am afraid I will have to force you. I will not change you. I already switched all my documents and my work with you to him, and I already informed the committee. Please make the best of the next 2 years. Now, as you know I have class in 15 minutes and I must go. Just to talk to him and sort of your problems. I am sure he will be more than willing to help you out. Good luck.”

And with that, she stood up and ushered you out of her office.

What the hell were you going to do now? Now you were stuck with some asshole who you did not tolerate. Alright then, 2 years weren’t all that bad. No, they were going to fly quickly and you will just move on. This will be fine.

Right now, you had to worry about the classes you were taking. You had Classical Archaeology: Greco-Roman Painting at 8:30 A.M. and Erotic Sculptures in Hindu Art at 10:15 A.M. This shouldn’t be too bad. You just hoped that after this fiasco you would at least get stuck with 2 nice professors.

Walking into the first class, you immediately recognized the professor. It was the man you saw standing with Dr. Barnes in the picture. But wow he looked different. All tall and beefed up now. No complaining on your part.

“Hello people. Please shhshhhsh Hi. My name is Steve Rogers and I am so happy they finally gave me this class to teach. You’d think they’d give you classes based on your work but apparently no. Sorry about the rant. Ummm just quickly about myself. I am from Brooklyn, went undergrad to NYU and got my PhD in Etruscan Art and Architecture from Columbia. I understand that some of you are undergrads correct?”

Some people nodded and raised their hands. “Okay great, can you just raise your hand if you are a grad student please. Just to count you off is all.”

You raised your hand along with 3 others in the class. That’s not too bad you thought to yourself.

“Hi welcome. Alright, I will just be going over the syllabus today, and you are welcome to leave after...except the 4 of you.” He looked at you and smiled. You couldn't help but blush.

“Okay. So I trust you know what Etruscan means. If not, then the first reading assigned will fill you in. I know we have a bunch of hardass professors in this department so I will just go over the grade distribution. There are 3 exams total, each worth 20% of your grade. The other 40% will consist of one term paper and your participation/attendance in class. Yes I know that we are all grownups here and not in high school but attendance is required. I can’t stress that enough. I hold office hours every day from 4:00 P.M to 5:00 P.M. However, feel free to email me anytime. I always respond within 12 hours. Also, if you need any help, ask these 4. I am sure they will be more than glad to help you.”

Oh great. This got better by the moment.

“Now, I don’t mean to put you guys on the spot, but could the 4 of  you take turns and tell us what each of your thesis is on.”

The guy sitting next to you stood up first and after he finished, you went next. You couldn’t help but notice how Dr. Rogers was looking at you from his chair, smirking.

After the other two went, he told everyone that class was dismissed.

“Alright guys, it was nice to get to know what each of you is working on. Now, I asked you to stay behind because I wanted to let you know I am not a cruel human being. I understand you are all TAing for someone so you are not required to take the exams. As for the paper, you can each choose either a topic from what I will distribute or your own topic. Just tell me about it first. Your grade will be based on this paper, your participation, and you helping the other students. Can you guys just send me an email telling me who your advisers are just so I could talk to them about the amount of work you guys will be doing in my class. I am looking forward to working with you guys. Enjoy the rest of the day.”

Well, that was definitely not a bad class at all. No exams for the class and only one paper. At least your luck is getting better now.

_ 9:00 A.M. _

You looked at your watch and realized you still had more than an hour until your next class. You also noticed that Dr. Barnes is probably in his first class of the day. Time to move some stuff into your office. You went back to your old office to move some stuff in. Good thing it wasn’t far from his office. You were just going to move your chairs, some books, and the couch. That shouldn’t be too hard.

When you went to your new office and opened the door, you didn’t see that he was already there and you were wearing your headphones so you didn’t hear him calling you. When you opened your door, you just stood there. This office was 5 times bigger than the one you have right now. Well, this isn’t too bad. At least you have more room now. Once you placed your stuff on the desk already there, you turned back and walked into a very solid figure. This couldn’t be happening to you again.

“O God professor you scared the shit out of me...I mean oh man I am sorry for the language. I didn’t see you. I thought you had class right now.”

“Oh umm no my class starts at 10:30 today. Is this a habit of yours Ms. Y/N? Bumping into people I mean?”

“Sorry sir I honestly didn’t notice you.” And then it hit you. You were so close to him you could smell him. And the man smelled divine. You also realized that his hair was not in a bun but loose. You suddenly had the urge to pull on it. Did you have a hair fetish before today?

His voice snapped you out of your haze. “You don’t have to watch your language around here. I honestly couldn’t care less. So, do you like the room?”

“Oh umm yes I do. It’s definitely bigger than the one I had before so that’s a bonus. I was just going to try and move some of my stuff in before my next class. I got out of my first class an hour early today so I thought I could do something useful.”

“Do you need help moving your things?” He started scratching his neck and you thought he was nervous for a second but you chased that thought away.

“Oh no I couldn’t ask you. I think I can move these things without a problem. Thank you.”

“Well I will be sitting on the couch if you need my help.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Ms. Y/N. I would appreciate it if you just called me Bucky when we are here. No need to be formal. Sounds a bit awkward actually..”

“Alright si-” He looked at you and smiled. “Alright Bucky.”

His smile….oh man did his smile do things to you. You needed to leave now. You could not afford to think about this deceitful idiot as attractive. No.

You took your jacket off and began to move some of your books. Once you finished with the important books, you got your chairs from the office and moved them Now all was left was the couch. When you tried to push it, it didn’t even budge. Oh crap. You can go ask him for help. Nope. Not happening. As you stood there, you heard Dr. Rogers’ voice outside the hall. Oh ya he can help you

“Professor Rogers, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Hi Ms. Y/N. The quarter didn’t even begin yet and you are already asking for favors.” He crossed his arms and smiled at you.

“Really sorry sir. It’s just that I am moving into a new office and to be honest, I cannot push my couch at all. Do you have a minute or two to help me out with it?”

“Ya definitely. Lead the way.”

You went into the old office and began to move the couch.

“So...why are you moving offices?” He looked at you with a puzzled look, not realizing that you are not helping at all. “I switched advisers so I was just moving to the other office.”

“Oh cool. Who is the new adviser if I may ask?”

“Professor Barnes.”

He suddenly stopped and looked at you. “Are you sure? Because he never required a TA before. Wow...what did you do to convince him?”

You hoped he didn’t mean what you thought he meant by that question. “Nothing sir, it was all Professor Wilson’s wonderful talk about me.”

“Huhh...alright well as much as I hate to say this, this couch will not move if only one person is trying.”

He stood and put his hands on his hips. God...these men will be the death of you.

“Are you calling me weak sir?” You smiled. “As a matter of fact I am. Let me go get help.”

He walked out and you waited for him. When he came back, the smile on your face dropped. Of course he was going to ask him.

“Bucky get that side would you?” At that moment, he took off his jacket and carried the couch opposite of Professor Rogers. You couldn’t help but look at his arm. It whirled while he picked up the couch with ease. When you looked up, he saw you staring at his arm and looked away. How many ways could you embarrass yourself?

They moved the couch with ease. And Professor Rogers left. You stood there in the new office not saying anything.

“Didn’t I tell you to ask me for help if you needed it?” He was leaning on your desk now looking up at you.

“You seemed pretty busy so I didn’t want to bother you. And I heard Professor Rogers’ voice in the hallway so I just asked him for help.”

“How do you know him?” He looked at you with confusion. “Oh I am taking one of his courses. His class was the first I attended today.”

He nodded and looked at the floor. When he began to move towards the door, you stopped him.

“Professor. I wanted to apologize for looking at your arm. I understand that I should not have done that and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He turned around and looked at you, “Don’t worry, I am used to it. And didn’t I say no formalities.” He smiled again for the second time today.

“I know I am in no place to say this but I just wanted to say that it fascinated me. That’s why I was looking at it. Not for any other reason…”

And at that moment, it hit him. His admiration towards you was slowly turning into something else. All he could do was smile and nod at you before leaving.

_ 9:57 A.M. _

You looked at your watch and quickly began collecting your stuff. What has been happening to you lately?

As you were walking to class, you noticed that Bucky was talking to Professor Rogers in the hallway, and you dared to say that he looked a little angry. They noticed you and Professor Rogers waved at you. You waved back and kept walking. Issues….that man had issues.

As you sat down, you noticed that this class had more students than any other class you had. Either the professor is interesting or everyone was just horny.

“Good morning everyone. My name is Sam Wilson. Now, I understand you were expecting someone else to teach the class, however, he umm, there were complications last quarter and I am now teaching this class. Don’t worry. I won’t change the general view of the class. Before I go any further, I just wanted to inform you that this is one of the hardest classes in this department..No pun intended.”

Wow he was waiting to say that joke wasn’t he?

“There will be 2 exams, both essays, analyzing the temples I will pick. There will also be a final paper towards the end of the quarter. Most of your grade will be based, and I cannot stress this enough, on your participation. Don’t worry. The exams will not be as hard as you think they are. My office hours are on Fridays only, but you can email me anytime. There will not be class this Thursday because I have to leave tonight to Michigan to take care of something. So, here is what we will do. Read the first 3 chapters and write me a 3 page paper about why you think the figures on these temples are erotic and what is their function. If you want to go the extra mile, argue why these sculptures are not actually erotic at all. Paper is due first thing on Tuesday.”

After going over with the general view of the class, he dismissed the class and left. Well this quarter was definitely going to be one of the easiest. When you walked out to go to your office, you passed by Bucky’s class and saw that he was lecturing. It must have been his freshman class. You didn’t realize you stopped walking and were looking at him until he looked up at you.

And then he did something that you never thought would make you blush this hard. You saw him swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Did you just check out your incredibly annoying professor?

Of course your blush did not go unnoticed by him. Unfortunately, because he was in the middle of class and was invested in the lecture, he acted without thinking. He walked to the door, and shut it.

Seriously. What the hell was his problem?

Fucking hell. What the hell is your problem man? You couldn’t just smile at her. Add this to the list of things you need to apologize for.


	4. Chapter 4

_ 12:13 P.M. _

You sat in your office for a while, deciding whether you should move the rest of your stuff now or later. Actually, he still has an hour left for his lecture. Move your stuff now and just leave before he gets here. 

You were down to your last few books when you decided you wanted to take a break. You decided to lay down on the couch for 5 minutes before you finish moving your stuff. 

_ 1:07 P.M. _

He came back from his lecture regretting what he did when he saw you walking by in the hallway. When he walked in, he set down his things and once he turned around, he saw that your door was open. When he walked towards it, he just stood there, speechless.

You were sleeping on the couch, and he noticed that you moved more things into the room. Must’ve have gotten tired. How was it possible that someone could look so beautiful in their sleep? Wait no he can’t be doing this? He was not about to stalk you when you were sleeping.

He quickly turned around, quietly shut the door, and walked out.

Damn, he had it bad.

When he was walking back from the bathroom, he heard someone calling his name in the hallway. “Professor Barnes may I have a moment?” He turned around and saw Dr. Wilson walking towards him. He ran to her so he can save her the distance. “Hello Dr. Wilson! Do you need help the the computer again?” He smiled at her while walking to her office. “No, actually I wanted to talk to you about Y/N.” 

He sat down and looked at her. “What about Ms. Y/N?”

“Well, she came to me this morning to talk to me. She asked to switch to another adviser. Do you know why she would ask me that?”

In his years of working here, he never saw Wilson with such a concerned look on her face. “I am afraid I may have been a bit rude to her on the first day. You see, I ran into a problem that morning, and I may have gotten my anger out on her a bit. I was going to apologize to her today.”   


“Professor. Please do not insult my intelligence. I have seen you angry before and you never once insulted someone simply because you had a problem. Please tell me why she requested this of me.”

Shit. You cannot get anything by this woman. Freaking old people.

“Well you see-” “I will save you the talk Professor. Please do not repeat the mistake of Professor Eisenhardt last quarter. You know what happened to him and his student. I understand that she is your TA but she has worked hard for years now.”   


“Professor Wilson. I understand that you are giving me advice out of respect but I would like to politely ask you to never assume anything about me. You can be sure to know that while I might have a liking to Y/N, the feeling are not mutual. I am trusting you to tell you this but please do not assume that anything is happening between me and her. If that is all, I would like to take my leave.”

As he was getting up, she stopped him. “Professor Barnes, I was out of line but believe me when I tell you that I would hate to see such a gifted young man as yourself lose his job. And I would also hate to see a hardworking young woman not begin her journey. I apologize. But please, be careful. I will have you know that I refused her request because I am sure that no one in this department will be able to help her as you will. Not even myself as a matter of fact. My only request is to be nicer to her. She has been through a lot.”

“Thank you Dr. Wilson. Have a good day.”

Anger. No that wasn’t what he was feeling. 

Nausea maybe. But mostly thankful. The woman told him what he needed to hear. His conscience was not working very well at the moment. If he does not care about his career, he cares about hers. And he will not let her lose her position because of something so ridiculous. He could wait 2 years. They will fly by quickly. He could definitely wait. It will be worth it.

_ 2:16 P.M.  _

FUCK. You slept for an hour. Always set an alarm idiot. What happened to that rule? Crap, what if he saw you in here? When you got up, you saw that the door was shut. Damn it he did see you. This was going to be awkward.

When you walked out, you saw that he was eating at his desk and browsing his phone. When he looked up, the only thing you were able to do was wave your hand at him. No why did you do that? He shut the fucking door at your face. Walk out and get the rest of your shit then you can leave. 

“Glad the office is comfortable.” Did he just like to embarrass you or be rude to you? Was that it? Did you have a request plastered on your forehead asking for either?

“Umm ya sorry about that. It was meant to be a 5 minute nap. But it never is.”

He kept looking at his phone and didn’t look up. “Well I am almost done moving my stuff so I will be out of your hair in no time.”

You left in a hurry because if you stayed in that room for another second, you would have thrown a book at him. What did you deserve for him to be this rude?

You picked up the rest of the books and walked immediately into your room without stopping. Once you put everything in its place, you put on your jacket and went to leave.

“Umm see you tomorrow Prof….Bucky.” 

“Hey hold up I need to talk to you.”

What now? “2 things. First, I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you yesterday and for the door thing today.”

You stood there not knowing what to say. “Oh umm no that’s...that’s fine. First few days of the new quarter are always stressful.” HE APOLOGIZED!!! THE MAN JUST APOLOGIZED..

“Also, if you had a problem with the way I spoke to you, you could have just told me. No need to request switching advisers….”

Shit. shit shit shit shit! How did he know? You only told…..of course she would tell him.

“O my god. I didn’t mean it that way...I didn’t know she was-”

“What? Tell me that you complained?” 

Alright. One minute he is nice, the next he is a dick. What is this?

“Look I am going to be honest with you. I believe that she understands me more than anyone since I was working with her for such a long time. And I don’t think you will be able to help me as much as her.”

He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

“How do you know? It’s only the second day. We didn’t sit down and talk about your thesis yet. How do you know I will not be able to help you if you don’t give me a chance? Look, I know I was rude. But in life, you will have to deal with people like me...maybe people worse than me. You can’t just complain every time that happens. Instead of requesting a new adviser because he was being an asshole on the first day, prove to yourself that you can deal with people like him.” 

Before you could reply, he turned around and walked away. “My schedule is free today and tomorrow so when you want to sit down and work on your thesis, let me know. Here is my number. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

You walked out of his office ready to throw something at that woman if you saw her. Things were already awkward between the two of you. Now it was just worse.

You know what. Tomorrow will be a new day. Just get it out of your system today and start from scratch tomorrow. You can do this.

But you couldn’t forget the fact that he apologized. At least he wasn’t a complete dickhead.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up with a smile the next day, ready to deal with anyone who pisses you off in a nice way, nice being a completely passive-aggressive tone. You got there an hour before class starts and decided to go leave some of your stuff in the office. When you got there, you saw Bucky sitting on the couch drinking coffee with papers around him.

“Good morning. Is there anything you want me to do before class?” You stood there waiting for him to reply before you went to your room.

“Morning. No I think I am good. I was reading your outline last night and I have some ideas I want to run by you.” When he looked up, he couldn’t help but stare at you. You were wearing a short black dress with dark purple leggings and boots. To say that you looked sexy would have been an understatement.

You noticed how he was looking at you. You were a bit confused, but mostly intrigued. You didn’t know what to think of it since you have never experienced someone looking at you like that.

“Oh ya definitely I am open for any suggestions. We could work on it after classes if you can. Thanks.” You were about to walk away when he got up.

“Wait do you have a motorcycle?” He pointed at the helmet you were holding.

“Ya it was my dad’s. 74 Norton 850 Commando. Bit old but runs smoothly. You know bikes?” 

“Not much but I do own BSA Rocket 3. It’s from the 70’s too.”

“You know that your bike won most US races in the 70’s? Pretty cool, maybe you could show it to me later.” It sort of slipped out and you realized what you said after. 

“Oh god sorry I have to prepare some stuff for lectures. See in class.” You quickly opened your door and walked inside, pretending to work on some stuff on your laptop.

_ 9:33 A.M. _

You still had time to go get coffee so you left all your stuff except your laptop, a pencil and a notebook. When you walked out, he was still sitting on the couch.

“Well I am going to go get coffee before lecture. Want me to get you anything?” 

“Actually, I’ll come with you. Give me a minute.” Great. You had to say that didn’t you. He got his notes and his laptop and walked to the door.

You pretended to be on your phone so you would avoid any awkward conversation. When you got to the cafe, you ordered hazelnut latte with no sugar and when you were about to pay, caught your hand and said he will pay. You tried to argue but he insisted. He bought a water bottle and waited for you. Why the hell would he come with you if he wasn’t going to even buy coffee?

Once you grabbed your coffee, you headed out. “Thanks for the coffee. You really didn’t have to.” He opened the door and you walked through. “Don’t mention it. Just please don’t spill it on me...or yourself.” He started laughing and you swear you have never heard such a pure sound before. 

“Really? You’re never letting that go are you?” You looked at him, also laughing. “Nope.”

You walked into the classroom and there were students already there. You sat down in the third row and turned on your laptop. Once class started, he took attendance and quickly went over the grades again.

“Almost forgot. Y/N. Could you introduce yourself?” 

You got up and introduced yourself, letting them know when your office hours were.

“Thank you Ms. Y/N. Now, let’s talk about David.” He started lecturing about the city of Venice and the individual’s perception of nudity during the 1400s. Most of his questions went unanswered since the only ones willing to raise their hands and reply were girls who had no idea what the hell they were talking about. You couldn’t help but giggle every time he had to force a smile when someone was answering incorrectly.

“Okay guys I will let today be your free pass. Clearly no one read the readings. Next time, I will call on people. So be prepared or else you get a 0 for participation that day. I mean it. I wasn’t joking when I saw this is a tough class. If you know you will not read, please drop the class because I hate to fail anyone. Have a good weekend.”

You heard groans around the class when he said that. When you picked up your stuff and was about to leave, a bunch of students came up to you and formed a line.

“Oh hi. Can I help you?”

“Is there any chance you can post a summary of the readings? There are too many and they are very hard to read!” The others were nodding behind him.

“Well. I had to burst your bubble but when the professor said you have to read them, he meant you read them all. I am here to answer questions and help explain things...not summarize everything for you. Besides, there are only 3 readings and they are like 6 pages each. That’s not a lot.”

“But we’re taking other classes too. And we have readings for those as well.” You know what game they were playing.

“Then I suggest you read the first and last paragraphs, and the first and last sentence of the paragraphs in between. That should help you out. Sorry guys but I don’t do summaries.” You began to walk out of the class and the guy asking you followed you to the office.

“Wait wait how about I buy you lunch. Will you then write a summary? I’m Paul by the way.” He smiled and extended his hand.

“Ok Paul.” You looked at him. “I mean it when I say that. If I do you a favor, I have to do everyone else a favor and I don’t have the time, and honestly, you are in college not high school. No summaries. If you need to drop the class and take it some other time then do that.”

“I’ll get you lunch and coffee?” 

You smiled and shook your head. You didn’t know that Bucky was already in the room. So you jumped when you heard him speaking from behind you.

“Mr. Paul. Can I help you with anything.” He walked towards you with his hands in his pockets.

“Oh no Professor. I was just asking Y/N to have lunch with me and explain some things. Anyway, think about it will you? See you late professor” He left after pointing at you.

“Explain some things? I literally only spoke about opinions today. Are you having lunch with him??” You raised one eyebrow at him. 

“Sorry nevermind. I will see in class in 10.” He collected his stuff and left.

What the hell was that? You thought for a second that...no that couldn’t be it. On your way to class, you saw Professor Rogers in the hallway.

“Hey Y/N. How is Barnes treating you? I heard that he was being an ass. Oh wait sorry can’t have that “talk” in these hallways.” 

“Does that woman ever keep her mouth shut? God…” You asked yourself and he just looked at you and laughed. “What. What’s so funny?” 

“Oh it wasn’t Dr. Wilson who told me. Bucky and I live in the same apartment building and we were hanging out yesterday. He told me he was rude a couple of times and you told on him.”

“I did not tell on him. I simply wanted to switch to another professor and then realized that I am stuck with him so I just stopped complaining.” You looked at him and he was still laughing.

“Not blaming you. He could be annoying at times...actually all the time. I am not saying this just because he is my friend but you really are getting the best help. Besides that old woman, he is the smartest guy in the department.” He walked to the class with you.

“All I am saying is, give him a chance.” When he looked up, he saw that Bucky was looking at you.

You looked up too and saw that Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh is he still sulking? Yikes.” You couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out even if you tried. “I’ll go before he hurls a book at me. See you tomorrow.” You were still trying to stop laughing. “See you professor.”

“Just call me Steve. Professor makes me sound old.” He said while walking away. “Alright...see you Steve.” You walked in class shaking your head.

Once you sat, you looked up and Bucky was still looking at you while a student was asking him a question. You switched on your laptop and ignored his blue eyes that kept on looking at you.

Wait...since when did you think about the color of his eyes. No, you are not doing this. He is still 70% asshole...well maybe 50% now. You smiled at yourself while typing something.

This class went by much faster than the other since students did actually read the assigned essays. You noticed that Bucky occasionally held your gaze while answering a question. Steve was right. He was incredibly intelligent, and explaining things came very easy to him. He didn’t have to think before he was replying and he seemed to always have a work of art to back up his explanations.

What you didn’t realize was every time he looked at you, his train of thoughts would switch completely and he would try and finish the sentence before he was lost in the color of your hair or the way you licked your lips when you were writing something important or how you pushed your glasses up when you were really focused. He could look at you for days and never get bored. When he looked at the clock, he was thankful that the class was almost over because he was having a hard time focus when you were in the room. What was he going to do? You still had 9 weeks...no not 9 weeks.. 2 fucking years.

He forgot about that when he remembered how you laughed at what Steve said. What did he say to make you laugh? Steve was pointing at him...was he making fun of him. Is that why you laughed? He was going to have a vigorous talk with Steve when he sees him. 

Before he knew it, you were walking out of the class. He assumed you were going back to the office so he headed there. When he got there it was locked. Where did you go? Did you decide to have lunch with Paul? 

Stop. No. You can’t question everything that has to do with her. Get a hold of yourself.

Meanwhile, you went to get something to eat and thought whether you should buy Bucky something. Would it be okay? You know what, just buy a pizza and leave him a slice or two. 

_ 2:17 P.M. _

Damn you forgot you changed your office hours. You picked up your stuff and walked to your room. When you got there, you were a little surprised...and pissed. He was sitting at his desk and 3 girls with incredibly revealing dresses sat in the chairs in front of him. They were laughing and he was sitting back smiling at them. God that was disgusting.

You walked in without the girls noticing you and were about to open your room when he called you out.

“Hey do you mind helping them out. I know office hours are in 15 but they really need your help. I have a lot of things to do.” What the hell? Couldn’t he see you still had your food with you.

“Ya sure. Come in you guys.” You motioned to your office.

“Oh that’s ok. Professor Bucky is helping us out.” They all giggled. What was this second grade?

“Girls I don’t have time. This is why I have a TA. She will answer your questions.” You realized why he was trying to do.

“Oh well then we’ll come back later when you’re not busy. We have more questions about Donatello’s David and his sword.” 

Wow. Did she really just say that? 

“Alright then see you later.” You yelled back from your room and saw that they looked at you with annoyance written all over their faces.

“Bye professor.” The girls walked out while looking back and waving with their fingers.

You walked back in the room and looked at him. “Can someone kill me? Because I do not get paid enough to deal with those..those... “ He motioned with his hand and you started laughing.

“I have to say that was funny. The look on your face was just the cherry on top.” You sat down in front of him. “Well if you were here, that would have ended 30 minutes ago.

“Oh wow how long were they here?” You walked back to your room to get your drink and food.

“Since class ended.” He shook his head. “Where were you again?” He tried to not seem to desperate to find out what you were doing.

“I was just getting lunch. Want some? There’s still 3 slices left and I am full already.” You took a sip from your drink and his thought process was broken once more. He couldn’t stop imagining your soft lips and how they would feel around his-

“Well are you hungry?” You asked again. “Sorry ya I’ll just take one.” He stood up and took off his jacket.

“Just take the rest of the pizza. You can’t keep your-” You stopped talking when you looked at him taking his jacket off.

He looked up when you stopped talking and felt self-conscious. “If it makes you uncomfortable I can wear the jacket again.”

“No.” You practically yelled at him. “Sorry no it..it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Besides it’s hot.” You looked at him when you realized what you just said and his head shot up when you said that. Was he blushing?

“I meant the weather not the arm. It’s hot in here you shouldn’t wear a jacket. Not that your arm is not...I mean it’s...shit I’m going to get my laptop so you can tell me about your ideas.” 

You walked back and didn’t see him smiling at you. How many times could you embarrass yourself in front of the guy?

You came back and headed to sit opposite him at his desk but he refused. “Hard to see what you’re typing. Move to the couch.” He picked up on of his notebooks and your folder and followed you.

“If you don’t mind, I wanted to talk about the structure of your work.” He opened your folder and you saw that he marked a shit load of what you wrote.

“Don’t worry this is not me correcting your work. It’s just how I form my thoughts.”

You visibly let out a breath when he said that. And then you realized how close he was sitting next to you. You could smell him. Nope you need to focus.

“So how are you going to format your work. I know you said that you will be writing about the different views of nudity. Are you going to analyze all the works of art when thought of as erotic, then political, then religious or will you take each work of art and write about the different meanings for it?”

You didn’t think of that before. ‘Oh….ummm I was actually going to leave that to the end. I meant to finish up talking about the artworks and then put each explanation in its place.” 

“Hmmm ok. Well I think you should decide that first before getting into more analysis. Believe it or not, the structure will decide what you say about each aspect of the painting or sculpture. Let me give you an example.”

He got up and sat on the floor while getting stuff out of his notebook.

“Let’s start with the most obvious. Take Donatello’s David for example-” He held a sketch of the sculpture in his hand and placed it in front of him. “He was made for the Medicis to be placed inside the court of their palace. But….at the same time, Florence was battling neighboring cities. So, as you know, the David stood as a symbol for the Medicis since they were exiled a couple of times and came back...just like David with Goliath. Aaaandd….Florence, although being a small city, defeated the bigger neighboring cities. Just like David and Goliath. Now, if you wrote about those politics and then wrote about, say, Judith and Holofernes, you will say the same thing since that sculpture also symbolized similar aspects of the family and Florence.” He took out the sketch of Judith and Holofernes and placed it next to the David.

“Now, if we were to talk about the David and what he stands for, we can say that while he was a political figure, he was also an incredibly erotic figure. At that time, homosexuality was accepted throughout Florence and no one really had issues...except the neighboring cities. You can also mention that there was some pedophilia going on which was never addressed. Talk about the feather going up his thigh and what that symbolizes...or the fact that he is only wearing a hat and sandals, making him more naked to the eye. If you write about that and then write about Judith, you can say that the way the fabric clings to her body leaves little to the imagination and shows off her curves and masculinity to an extent. Then you can say that both have swords but each symbolizes something completely different.”

Holy shit. He was right. That changes what you write and how you write it. You were speechless. And impressed. No, impressed wasn’t the word you were looking for. Maybe turned on.

“Ummmm I wow. I didn’t see it like that at all. That was brilliant.” You looked at him and said nothing.

He cleared his throat and you broke out of your haze.“So uhh how are you structuring your work?”

You thought about it for a bit while looking at your notes. “I think I am going to write about each artwork from the different perspectives, then move on to the next one.”

“Good choice. That way, you can refer back to what you previously wrote and you don’t sound too repetitive.” 

“Did you sketch these?” You asked him while picking up one of the sketches.

“Oh ya it’s just a hobby.” He was scratching his neck and looking at the floor.

“They are beautiful. You should have been an artist not an art historian.” You looked up at him.

“I was for a while. It was a second job but I never found the time so I just do these in my free time. I was actually teaching Art 203A for a while. But there were some complications with the students and the models we had.” 

You were staring at him longer than you should have.

“Anyway, onto my next question. What other artworks are you planning on using?”

“Oh ok. So as you know, I am using Michelangelo’s  _ David _ , Donatello’s  _ Judith and Holofernes _ ,  _ David _ ,  _ A Satyr Mourning the Death of a Nymph _ , Cellini’s  _ Perseus _ , Botticelli’s  _ The Story of Nastagio degli Onesti _ , Abate’s  _ The Death of Eurydice _ , and Botticelli’s  _ Venus and Mars _ . I think I am done with all I need to say about all of them except Michelangelo’s David and Cellini’s Perseus. Actually after what you just said, maybe I should look over some of that stuff again. I was thinking of adding  _ The Story of Griselda _ , Titian and Bellini’s  _ The Feast of Gods  _ and  _ Sacred and Profane Love _ . What do you think?”

He looked over something in his notebook and smiled at you. “Actually I was going to suggest those. They are rich with arguments and symbolism.”

“Oh ok. Have any other suggestions?” You put your laptop on the couch and sat next to him on the floor while looking at your notes.

“Well, I think you should change it up a bit. I noticed you didn’t put many religious ones. Maybe Michelangelo’s _ Entombment _ . There isn’t much about it so you can add more thought to it. It’s not common for Christ to be portrayed nude so maybe give that a shot. Also, think about Giorgione’s  _ Pastoral Concert  _ and  _ La Tempesta _ . Oh and Mantegna’s  _ Minerva _ . That’s a good one too. Or switch it up with Titian’s  _ Bacchus and Ariadne _ ? Sorry too much.”

“No no keep suggesting. That’s what I am supposed to be talking with you about.” You laughed while trying to write all of those choices down.

“There was something else but I don’t know how much it would be from your paper. Depends on how long you want it to be.”

“Which one?” You crossed your legs and looked at him.

“Sistine Chapel? Before you know it was covered up...well before parts of it were covered up. That could be a major source for the religious and political aspects of the paper.”

“You know I thought about it, and to be honest, I don’t think I am capable of writing about something like that. I have read so much about it and those authors are high up there. I don’t think I would do it justice.” You were playing with the ends of your while telling talking to him.

“Alright stop with that. You are no different than those authors. They just wrote about it when they were older. Change it up and write about it. I think it will definitely make your thesis stronger. But if you are not going to write about it, let the reason be anything besides what you just said because that’s just out of the question. You are more than capable.” He placed his hand on yours and held it tight. When you looked up at him, he noticed the change in the atmosphere and got up quickly. 

“Well I think we definitely accomplished something today. Take the rest of the day off.” He started collecting his papers and because he was in such a hurry, he dropped more of his sketches. 

“Shit really?” He tried to collect them and you couldn’t help but marvel at some of them. He was truly gifted.

“Seriously have you thought about painting again. These are amazing.” 

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “I still have an hour until my office hours are done so I’ll just stay in my room. If you need help with anything let me know.”

You gave him his sketches and his metal fingers brushed against yours again. The cold sensation sent a shiver down your spine and you couldn’t help but shut your eyes for a second. When you opened them, he was looking at you. He literally sprinted back to his desk and sat down.

“Okay.” He pretended to do something on his phone.

“Oh and thanks. I didn’t realize how lost I was until your suggestions. Really helped out. Looks like Steve was right about you.” You were about to go to your room when you hear him walk behind you.

“Steve? I thought he was your professor. Are you on first name basis now?” 

Wow everything was nice up until that moment. For the both of you.

You smile faltered. “Ya actually. He told me to give you a chance since you are the smartest guy in the department. Looks like he was also right about you being annoying sometimes.” You walked back to your room quickly and threw your notebook on the couch while shutting the door a bit.

You fucking idiot. You had to get all flustered when she said Steve’s name. Damn it man she was actually complimenting you and you totally blew it.

What was his problem anyway? And what was your deal? The entire time he is talking you were checking him out. What was that? God that arm was going to be the death of you. No. Stop thinking about what his fingers could do. The man clearly has a bipolar disorder of sorts.

He went to get you coffee to apologize at how he reacted. When he knocked on your room, you opened the door. He looked at you and just raised his hand so you could take the coffee.

“Ummm thank you?” You took a sip and somehow, that’s what you really needed right now.

“Sorry about how I spoke earlier. I get these umm...nevermind.” 

“How did you know I like hazelnut?” You were genuinely confused. When you ordered your coffee in the morning, he was too far to hear what you said.

“I heard you ordering it in the morning. Is it not good?” The man actually turned into a 5 year old questioning whether he did something wrong or not.

“Oh no it’s perfect thank you.”

“Alright well I’ll leave you to what you were doing.”

With that, he walked back to his chair and sat down. You really were confused. He was definitely nicer now but he still had those moments when everything changed.

_ 5:17 P.M. _

Damn there was traffic now. You could just wait until 6:30 to leave. Just read the articles for Rogers’ class now. You realized all the readings were about Greek sculptures. No Romans yet. This could be easy.

After finishing the readings, you wondered whether you should ask Bucky a question about them.

“Hey do you have a minute?” You called from the door of your office.

“Ya always. What’s up?” Really, always?? Fucking smooth man.

“So St-...Rogers assigned a couple of readings and I was wondering something. If the  _ Doryphoros _ was the ideal body, how come sculptures like the  _ Farnese Hercules _ exist? Isn’t he like too beefy?”

“Beefy?” 

“Ya you know….like super buff?” 

“In all my years of teaching, I never thought I would hear someone refer to the _Farnese Hercules_  as ‘beefy’!”

“You know what I mean.” You started laughing.

“Well because they wanted to show the Hercules was more masculine than the most masculine. And it’s Hercules. He has to look more beefy than the others.”

“O God I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Ask Steve that question tomorrow. He will literally spit his drink out. Should be fun.”

You looked at your watch and realized it was time to go.

“I think traffic is over now.”

“You’re in LA, traffic will never be over.” He got up and grabbed his bag.

“True. Are you leaving now too?” You went back to your room to get your stuff.

“Ya I usually leave right about now. Where did you park?”

“Lot 2.”

“Oh I’ll walk with you then.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Ya sure.” 

“What did Steve say that made you laugh that much?”

You looked at him and started laughing again. “Ohh hahaha he said you were still sulking. And when you gave him the death stare, he genuinely thought you were going to throw a book at him. I just thought it was funny. He told me about your talk last night and I actually felt a little bad. I honestly didn’t tell on you.” You looked at him still laughing but saw that he wasn’t smiling anymore.

“Wait did he tell you about what I told him yesterday?” Shit.Steve wouldn’t.

“He just said you thought you were being an ass...which off the record, you were a bit. But I told him you weren’t being that annoying.”

“That’s all he said?”

“Ya why?”

“Oh nothing nevermind.”

Once you got to the parking lot, you went over to your motorcycle and he was not too far behind you. The man owned a Camaro. 

“Good choice in cars. Love to own one of those.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bucky.” You started to put your stuff on your bike.

“See you. Drive safe.”

“Yes Sir.” You saluted him and saw him tense at the nickname.

No way. No that couldn’t have been. You quickly put on your helmet and drove away.

Shit. Did you realize how tense he got when you said ‘sir’? Nevermind that, he needed to ask Steve why he was being such a gossipy teenager all of a sudden.

When he got back to his place, Steve was already there watching football. “Steve you fucking meatball. Why did you have to tell her we talked yesterday?” He threw his bag on the floor.

“Relax pal I was just testing a theory and I was right.” 

“What theory?” He went from angry to confused in a second.

“None of your concern stupid. You’ll figure it out eventually.” Steve was smiling like an  idiot and Bucky was still confused

Meanwhile, you went home and decided to take a hot bath. For the rest of the night, you weren’t able to forget the feeling of his fingers around your hand. The things he could do to you with that arm. Fuck...it was the third day and you realized attracted you were to him.

Unknowingly, 2 blocks away, Bucky was in as much of a daze as you. For the rest of the night, he couldn’t get the image of you riding your bike out of his mind. The things he could do to you while sitting on it. Shit...it was the third day and he realized how hard he fell.


	6. Chapter 6

You weren’t able to get any sleep the entire night. Not because of your incredibly attractive professor. You wish it was though. No, you didn’t sleep because you had the worst migraine ever. Your head couldn’t stop throbbing the entire night. The medication didn’t do shit as usual. You kept on tossing and turning for a while.

_ 3:21 A.M. _

You stared at the clock next to you, hoping that if you looked at it long enough, you would get bored and fall asleep. After thirty minutes, you decided to get up and try to do something. You turned on your laptop to call your brother. You hoped he would be on skype and not at work already. When you signed in, you sighed happily, seeing that he was logged on. Clicking the call button, you waited listening to the beeping of the call.

“Y/N. What the hell are you doing awake at 4 in the morning? And you complain why you have migraines.” He looked at you smiling.

“Good morning to you too bro. I miss you would be a nice thing to say.”

“Hey hey I miss you. Anyway why are you up? Are the neighbors going at it again?” He smiled when he said that.

“You’re disgusting you know that. No I just have a migraine and I tried falling asleep for the past 5 hours. Anyway, how are you?”

“Umm I’m doing pretty good. I just got off a 48 hour shift. Tell me why I do this again?” He started drinking his coffee.

“Because you like the sight of blood for some reason and don’t find it disgusting. At least one of us is actually successful.” You looked anywhere but at him this time.

“Fucking...no not this again. I am not about to give you a lecture at 11 in the morning about your decisions right now alright.”

“What do you mean 11 in the morning? Isn’t it-” You saw how he looked at you.

“You fucking didn’t. Tell me you didn’t or I swear I will kill you. DID YOU GO WITHOUT TELLING ME DUDE? YOU ASSHOLE YOU PROMISED!!” You were yelling at the top of your lungs now.

“Ok wait wait relax I can explain alright! Wait wait.”

“NO!! Do you really want to go how dad went? Is that what it is?” You started sobbing all of a sudden and the migraine got worse.

“OK no no Y/N just let me explain. I didn’t know I was coming here until 2 months ago alright. They needed me here and 2 of my nurses almost got infected so-”

“2 MONTHS AGO? HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?”

“I have been here for roughly 3 weeks. Come on you know how careful I am...how OCD I get with any infected or uninfected human. You told me it was ok to sign up with Doctors Without Borders. Anywhere is as dangerous as South Africa and you know it. These diseases are everywhere. I am sorry.” He tried to calm you down.

“You can’t leave me all alone please. Please come back ok. How long are you there for?” You tried to talk between your sobs.

“I am here for another 2 weeks and then they are stationing me somewhere in India. Maybe you’ll come with me and make me watch those Bollywood movies you always watch alright. Listen I will be fine don’t worry. I love you okay and I will never leave you.” He was smiling now and you hated it when he did because you would smile right after.

“I swear to God if you don’t come back I will haunt you in the afterlife. Believe me.” 

“Who will haunt who sis? I am just kidding. How’s the new quarter? Is that old lady still alive?” He started laughing.

“Actually-” You started to talk but he cut you off.

“SHE DIED?? Oh man I am so sorry to hear that.”

“No you idiot she didn’t die.” You replied quickly.

“Ahh damn. I mean good good she didn’t kick it yet.” He was still laughing.

“She switched me to another guy.”

“Guy...hmmm...who is he, how old is he, do you need me to check his family because I have connections, is he bothering you, did he try to-”

“Would you shut up please. Stop being….you for a second.” You furrowed your eyebrows at him.

“Hey I am just being a big brother. Is he nice at least?” 

“Hmmmm ya he is really nice.” You tried to avoid eye contact again.

“No. I know that look. I’ve seen that look. You can get in trouble. Besides I am not there to give you the ok...okay.”

“Relax I just think he is, you know, nice...maybe a bit attractive. But trust me he wouldn’t even look at me that way. He was actually being an asshole the first few days. But he is nice now.” You started yawning and held you forehead.

“When I get back I’ll see if they gave you shitty prescriptions as usual or not. Now go to sleep alright...I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“I love you too. Can you call me tomorrow when you have time. Actually call me everyday until you relocate. I need to know you’re okay. Night..”

“Night.”

You stared at the blank screen and suddenly realized how the migraine actually got worse. Great, now you have that to worry about. 

It would be nice to call someone right about now. 4 years in LA and you still didn’t make that many friends. Wanda was, well, Wanda. She is probably out in a club right now. Maybe her brother was awake. No, he would be in some other club. Monica is fast asleep. Maybe call Ben...no no that’s not happening. That’s unfortunately never happening.

_ 4:39 A.M. _

Fuck. You know what, better to lay on the bed and try to sleep than sit around doing nothing.

_ 7:00 A.M. _

Your alarm rang quietly and you woke up in a split second. At least you got 2 hours in. You decided to go early and just stay in the office until class starts. You took your time getting everything and decided to have breakfast there.

You got there in 10 minutes. Well that was a new record for you you thought. When you walked to your office to leave your stuff there, you saw that the door was already open. Really?

“Uhhh good morning.” You looked at Bucky sitting at his desk paying close attention to something he was sketching.

“Fuck you scared me. Good morning.” You saw him scramble what he was doing quickly in one of the drawers.

“What are you doing here so early? Not that it’s bad...I didn’t mean it like that.” He started blabbing and you laughed. You set down your stuff in your office and walked out again, laying on his couch. When you looked at him, you saw his clenching his jaw and stiffening a bit.

“I uhh thought I would come and get some work before my class starts. Professor Wilson cancelled class today because he has to deal with something for the weekend so I just have Steve for the day. Maybe we can work on something today too….if you don’t mind I mean.”

“Oh not at all. But that’s not why you are here.” He stood up and sat on the arm of the couch.

“I couldn’t sleep last night. Only for like 2 hours.” You looked at him and shrugged your shoulders.

“Are you okay? Did anything happen?” He suddenly had a worried look on his face.

“Oh ya it’s just that I sometimes get these migraines. It’s a family history thing. Got it from my mom. Thank God for genetics right?” You awkwardly smiled at him.

“Ya thank God for that.” He realized what he just said and tried to switch the subject.

“So you thought you would come 4 hours early?” He crossed his arms and stared at you.

“Well it got a bit boring at home by myself so I was going to sit in the cafe for a while. Just the presence of people around me makes me not think you know.” You got up really quickly and he almost fell back.

“Wanna come with me?” You tilted your head to the side and looked at him.

“Uhh ya sure if you don’t mind doll.” Did he just...shit shit abort man. But when he looked at you, he saw you blushing as hard as a Barbie doll. Well, there is a reason why he said that. But he couldn’t look away from you. The sight of you blushing made him wonder just how far that blush went down. He took his lower between his teeth. However, when he made eye contact, he saw you gazing right at him. He didn’t realize that it was possible to blush harder but you did. Shit he was caught blatantly checking you out. 

“YA….eehhmmmm” He cleared his throat, the words coming out louder than he expected. “Sorry ya let’s go.”

“Hey ummm Bucky” you didn’t know how to say this to him.

“Ya.” He quickly turned around.

“Do you want to put on a jacket maybe?” You didn’t mean for it to come out that way. You thought that he might have forgotten and when you get there, people would stare at him and make him uncomfortable so wanted to remind him now. You just got so nervous from how he looked at you and you were already dizzy from the headache.

He, however, took it completely the wrong way. His smile faltered and he just looked at you.

“Oh….you know what, I think you should go I just realized I have some things to do.” He turned around and walked to his desk. 

Shit everything was alright until you said that. No you didn’t want any misunderstandings between the both of you.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry I just don’t know how to talk sometimes. I meant to say-”

“Ya I got it the first time Ms. Y/N.” It sounded much harsher when he said it out loud. 

You were surprised but this tone...no shocked. “You know what, I only said that because I thought you might feel uncomfortable if people saw you at the cafe but nevermind. Sorry. If you need anything from there let me know.” You stomped out of the office and noticed that you may have been way more dramatic than what you wanted. You decided to walk back after 5 minutes.

“Sorry...still want to come?” You peeked your head from the door and saw that he was putting his jacket on, already on his way out.

He came to the door, looked at you, laughed and walked out with you.

“Didn’t mean to sound harsh.” “Didn’t mean to be dramatic.” You both said at the same time and looked at each other, laughing even louder than before.

You had breakfast with him and went back to the office, both of you with coffee in your hands.

“All I am saying is, I don’t understand how you can drink coffee black with no sugar. The hell does that even taste like?” 

“That tastes like actual coffee. To be honest, I don’t understand how you put hazelnut on yours. That’s too sweet.” He said unlocking the door. 

After a while, you looked at the clock. “Crap my class is in 10. Time flies when you’re having fun. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” He waved before noticing you were already out of the room. Damn, he had it bad.

You sat in class thinking about Bucky almost the entire time. What is this? You were not some teenage girl daydreaming about her crush. You sure acted like it though. 

“Y/N. Unless you will paint that fire extinguisher, there should be no reason to look at it. You have a response to what Jeremy said? This is your work after all.” He looked at you, smiling and knowing what you were daydreaming about.

“Oh sorry Professor I didn’t hear what he said.” You shyly smiled back at him and looked at who he was pointing at. Some freshman sitting in the front row flirting with all the girls around him. 

“Jeremy here said that, well actually jokingly stated, that the only reason the Greeks had nude statues is because they were, how did you put it? Oh “horny” all the time. What do you have to say?” He raised his eyebrows at you.

“I would say that Jeremy did not read any of the articles assigned. But that doesn’t matter.” You looked at him and gave him a very shady smile.

“The Greeks sculpted nude figures for their curiosity in the anatomy of the human being. They loved to praise the male figure, and most certainly appreciate the female figure. It was not because they were “horny.” This was their way of admiring themselves and showing gratitude to the gods Zeus and Aphrodite and others. When you look at sculptors like Polykleitos and those from the Pergamene school, you will see that they loved to study the human anatomy and sought out to understand what it was all about. I mean look at sculptures like the Farnese Hercules. He is so beefy because they wanted to praise hercules and his 12 trials.” 

At that moment, Steve was taking a sip from his coffee and spilled it all over your bag. You could stop giggling at what you said and his reaction. Buck was right. When you looked up, you saw Steve mouthing “beefy? Really?”

“I am really sorry about your bag. Definitely did not expect hearing that today. Thank you for your thoughts they clarified a lot. Now back to our nudes please.”

You refrained from thinking about a certain beefy guy waiting in the office for you to discuss your work with. The class ended and you were collecting your stuff when you heard Steve calling you out.

“Please stay until I finished these questions.” You nodded back and sat down. When he collected his stuff and motioned for you to walk with him, you stood up and followed him. 

“Let me guess. Bucky put you up to this didn’t he?” He was laughing next to you.

“He may have suggested that. .However, in his defense, I was asking him a question about the Farnese Hercules yesterday and he also did not believe I said that. Don’t fully blame him at least.” 

“Is he still being uptight?” He asked while you were opening your office door.

“Oh no he is being very nice.” 

“Nice huh? Just nice?” He tilted his head and you saw him smirk. Did he know something you didn’t?

“Well ya.” You started blushing at how he was looking at you.

“Whatever you say Y/N. Have a good weekend.” He walked away before you could say anything.   
“Uhhh Bye.” He waved his hand without turning around. What was that all about?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All criticism/comments are accepted...just don't be too mean :)  
> Let me know how it's going. I'll post the rest of the chapters in a couple of hours but if you can't wait, they're all on http://221bshrlocked.tumblr.com/

_ 9:59 A.M. _

Realizing that Wilson was not holding his class today, you went to put your stuff in your office and try to call your brother. When you arrived there, the door was locked. He probably went to his class early to set up everything. You put your stuff in your arm and sat on the couch. You were about to reach for your phone when your brother called. 

“Heyyyyyy! How’s your shift going?” You sat on the couch with your back against the door. You put him on speaker while preparing some of your paperwork.

“Uhhhh it’s going. How is my little smaug doing?” He started laughing at his own joke.

“Dude I told you I stopped saying that. Are you ever going to let it go?” 

“Never. I honestly cannot wait until you get married. Totally going to show that video of you in the little dragon suit roaring everywhere.”

“You would never.” You started laughing along with him.

“Hell ya I would. I just wanted to check if you were okay? Get any sleep last night?”

“Barely 2 hours in. Listen I need to tell you about someone I met. But not when I am here. I’ll call you when I get home okay?”

At that moment, Bucky came in and was listening in on your conversation...by accident of course. He heard a guy’s voice on your phone. Of course you had a boyfriend. Why wouldn’t you? You were intelligent, beautiful, and spirited. He fucking knew this was too good to be true.

“Ya ya call me after 7 though alright.”

“Ya ya I love you so much. Remember that when you are with your patients just so you could have a reason to not die on me.”

“Love you too. Bye.” After you gave him a few kisses, you hung up. 

Meanwhile, Bucky outside was about to break something. You were already saying those 3 words to him. Damn it he lost his chance big time. When he heard you standing up, he moved to his desk and put his headphones on, pretending to listen to music while collecting his paperwork. When you heard shuffling outside, you walked out and saw him. For got scared for a second, thinking that he might have heard your phone call but quickly saw that he had his headphones on.

You waited until he looked up to say hi to him. He still had 30 minutes to class and you wanted to ask him if he wanted any coffee or food when he finishes his lecture. But he just smiled, waved, and left very quickly. Did you do something? Was he still pissed about the morning today? 

He didn’t know how he got through the lecture without letting his emotions take over. His self-control has been getting tested since 4 days ago when he met her and as much as he tried to say that 2 years would be completely fine, he realized today that they weren’t. He was fubar. 

During his class time, you decided to get some ideas down so you could work on them with him. You were able to work on just one sculpture in those 2 hours, your mind drifting to thinking about Bucky every minute. You were still completely baffled by the situation you were in. He was annoying. He was an asshole. He was rude. But he was so nice and apologized. He was so intelligent and ideas flowed easily to him. He applauded your work and he, you thought, respected you just a bit. But then he had those moments where he went back to being a complete dick, just like today...on more than one occasion. While you did tell yourself that his looks were a bonus, you just couldn’t stop thinking about his long hair that you could run your hands through for days, or his blue eyes that were too direct whenever you looked at him. Don’t even get started on that metal arm because up until 4 days ago, you didn’t know you had a hand fetish, let alone a metal hand one.

Some time during your daydreaming, he came back and was sitting in his office. When a student came in asking for you, he got up to see if you were in the office. 

“I believe your office hours are right now Ms. Y/N.  It would be nice if you were actually awake so you could help the student.” You jumped at his commanding voice, alarmed by the tone he was speaking to you with. You were only able to smile and nod. When he walked out, you walked out with him and ushered the student in. It was, however, one of the students from Steve’s class. You left the door open while you were helping the guy with the readings. After about an hour, he thanked you and you walked out with him, telling him that if he needed help at any time during the weekend with the readings, he could just text you. 

“If I remember correctly, he is not one of my students. May I ask why he was asking you for help and why you are so gladly giving it?” He was at his desk reading something while talking to you, not even bothering to look up. He was actually like a complete child and he knew it. But you just drove him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to keep you to himself. 

“Yes. He is in Steve’s class. Is there a problem Professor Barnes?” At hearing his last name, he looked up, both alarmed and intrigued.

“Why are you helping him?” He put his things down and was not paying attention only to you. And boy was he paying attention. He loved the way you stood on one foot when you were angry and the way your ears were a bright shade of red.

“Because I was tasked along with the other graduate students in Steve’s class to do so. We don’t do any of the exams or essays, but help the undergrads. If you don’t like it, take it up with your friend.” You said in the shadiest way you could muster up. He was still looking at you. You just smiled and walked back to your room and sat at your desk, completely ignoring him.

See...those were the moments you were thinking about an hour ago. Part of you really wants to ask him why he does that and the other part is telling you that it will eventually happen when you are fed up. Just. Ignore.

Bucky was kicking himself over and over again outside. How could he possibly control himself in full lecture hall and yet when he is around you, no self-control whatsoever? You already bought her a coffee as an apology so that’s not happening again. Maybe go over some things with her? Ya...do that. Just write something about one of the works she is analyzing and run the idea by her.

_ 2:25 P.M. _

He spent the past hour thinking of what to write and when he finally decided what he wanted to say, he got up and walked to your room.

“Hey Y/N. I wanted to suggest something regarding the sculptures. I know that this is not the focus of your paper, but you could maybe briefly mention that the the statues were sculptures-in-the-round. Maybe mention that this adds more emotion or character for the  _ Rape of the Sabine Women  _ or the  _ David _ .” He stood there leaning on the door not saying anything and hoping that you would respond before he sheepishly walks back to his desk.

“I actually wrote some notes about that when I started but Professor Wilson told me that it had nothing to do with the topic. She said that I would be arguing about something completely different.” You looked at him in a much calmer way than earlier and realized that his little teenage rant was over. From the way he was standing and looking at you, he seemed pretty sorry about it too. Maybe he was going through something that was tough.

“I think it would definitely add more to the artist’s choice of character and the sculpture’s individuality. You might even come up with more ideas through that. Let me know when you need me to go over your notes.” He thought that the conversation ended there so he was about to leave. Before he turned around, you stood quickly and called him.

“Hey Bucky.” He immediately turned around.

“Ya?”

“I know that we have only known each other for like 4 days but if you ever need to talk about something, I am a pretty decent listener. If I am overstepping my boundaries please tell me at any point. Just...please don’t be….” You stopped talking because you didn’t know how to say what you wanted to say.

“Moody?” You looked up at him and saw that he was smiling a bit, but not the smile that you saw in the morning. No, this was more emotional in a way.

“Listen I know I should not have spoken to you that way. Really sorry. I just wanted to tell you that you already have 2 classes that will come to your office hours, plus the grading, plus your paper and you can’t afford to help people out of class. Clearly I overstepped my boundaries.” He walked closer to you and you didn’t move.

“That’s ok. I figured you were going through some stuff personally. Not holding it against you to be honest. Life happens you know. I mean I am going through something too. My brother called me a couple of hours ago and he said that he was needed in South Africa. He is a doctor. Ummmm….and it’s just so stressful to know that he is there so I completely understand if you’re going through something.

It was her brother. 

He realized that he was staring at her for too long “Uhhh so ya when you want me to look over your work, let me know.” He awkwardly clapped his hands and walked out.

You stood there not understanding what just happened and just went back to your work. For the rest of the day, you had two more students come from Steve’s class asking for opinions regarding the first assignment, which took up the rest of your office hours. Bucky, on the other hand, had so many students coming in, mainly girls, asking for “help” in their very short skirts and low-cut shirts. What the hell were they thinking? He could get fired. They could get expelled. None of them were remotely interesting. But they were definitely prettier than you. 

And at that moment, you were not in denial anymore. You were jealous of them. He is laughing and smiling and actually talking way more than when he talks to you. As much as you tried to ignore the conversations happening outside, you couldn’t control yourself anymore so you just quietly collected your stuff and waited until a question was asked so you could quickly walk out, say goodbye and not deal with him until after the weekend.

“Have a good weekend professor.” You said loud enough for him to quickly look at you and before he could get out of his seat and walk over, you walked out.

You almost ran to the parking lot, wanting to just leave the campus. You quickly put your stuff on your bike and rode away.

_ 5:47 P.M. _

Bucky was able to finally get rid of the barbies that came to his office all day long. All he was able to think about was you and he thought to maybe text and ask if everything was alright since you left so abruptly. But he thought against it. He would seem ridiculous if he did that.

You, in your haste of getting out of there, forgot your laptop of all things. You looked at your watch and thought whether you really needed your laptop. That was a stupid question. You needed it. The building closes at 9 so you still had plenty of time to get there. You thought to maybe wait until 7 just to make sure that he actually left but you just wanted to get it over with. You got dressed quickly not caring what you put on and drove back.

_ 6:28 P.M. _

You parked right in front of the building since you were going to be in there for like 5 minutes and then leave. That would be the first of many mistakes that you would make that night.

You walked into the building towards your office only when you got there, it was wide open and Bucky was talking to someone else. You recognized the voice. It was Steve. You were about to walk in and just excuse yourself quickly when you overheard their conversation. 

“I know man but I can’t. I told you already since day one that this would be bad and you said it would be alright. This is so fucking unfair. I finally find someone and she is in the no-zone. What am I supposed to do now?” Bucky sounded more than frustrated. 

“Oh buddy you are serious aren’t you? You really do like her.” Steve was being so sympathetic that you actually felt bad for whatever Bucky was telling him about.

“YES!! STEve HOw many times Do I HAVe to say THAT!!?” He was yelling now and you didn’t know how to feel to be honest.

“I’m sorry man I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s just so frustrating. How am I supposed to deal with this when all I think about is her. You have any idea how much of a struggle I had in lecture today? It was bad...really bad. And then I was an ass again today and apologized but not really and she was being so nice and then she left all of a sudden.” He was sitting on the couch now if his head in his hands.

“Is she worth it Bucky?” 

“What? What are you talking about right now?” He looked up at his friend with confusion.

“Is she worth it? If you tell her what you just told me, I am sure she would give you a chance. Trust me, I think she likes you too.”

“Steve are you high? She is my fucking student. She would get expelled. Not get any degree and that is not what I want for her.”

“Pal you literally just thought of the consequences affecting her not you. You have more to lose. All your years and accreditation. I don’t think I have ever seen you care about anyone that much. Not even that last bitch you had around.”

“Steve..do not bring her into this. I hate just the thought of her alright. Besides, I am pretty sure she would say no after all I’ve said. I don’t think she would put her career on the line for someone like me...which is a good thing by the way.”

To say you were confused would be an understatement. He liked you? What? You’ve only known each other for 4 days and he was that affected by you. It was definitely the confidence boost you needed; to have a guy like him actually think about you that way was definitely a good feeling. So that’s why he was acting like a child.

“If you tell her, she will say yes. I know. I’ve noticed how she talks about you and how she smiles when I bring you up in our conversations.”

“Steve I didn’t know you were a psychic.” Bucky said as sarcastically as he could.

“Listen I am going to the bathroom and then we are leaving and I will get drunk tonight. Don’t care if I have anything tomorrow.” 

When you heard his footsteps, you ran up the stairs and waited until he went into the bathroom. You heard Steve going to his office so you thought to go pick up your laptop quickly and leave before either of them see you. Big mistake.

When you were locking your office, you turned around and almost screamed when you saw Steve looking incredibly amused.

“Didn’t know you were a spy.”

“Shit you scared me half to death. I just forgot my laptop this afternoon and came by to pick it up. Bye.” You tried to walk away but he stopped you.

“Did you hear?” He looked almost angry but more amused.

“Uhhhh hear what?” You tried to laugh your way out of it but he saw right through you.

“Cut the bullshit. Did you hear what he said?” He crossed his arms and looked at you.

“I didn’t mean to I am so sorry please don’t tell him. I’ll pretend I didn’t hear.”

“You’d be torturing the poor guy if you did nothing about it.” 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do? He’s my adviser. He’ll get fired and not get hired anywhere else.” You were motioning with your hand and he was smiling at you.

“Wow you two are really perfect for each other!!”

“Hey Steve! There is a bike getting towed away. Do you know who owns it? Wait STEVE SHE IS HERE!” 

This day was getting better by the minute. You heard Bucky running to the office and stop dead in his tracks when he saw you.

“Uhhh hi.” You were able to just wave your hand and then quickly realized your bike was getting towed away.

“Shit.” You ran outside quickly to the guy to try and explain what was happening. After what felt like an eternity, the guy decided that he will just give you a ticket instead of towing it away. But while he was putting it back, one of the tires blew. Today really was your lucky day.

Meanwhile, Bucky looked like he has seen a ghost. “Please tell me she did not hear what I said. What is she even doing here?”

“She forgot her laptop. And no, I don’t think she heard. But you gotta talk to her. Also, she’ll probably need a ride now so here’s your chance. Man up.” And with that, Steve left.

You came back to ask one of them to drop you off at the nearest bus stop since your motorcycle was getting towed to your apartment complex.

“Hey where did Steve go?”

“He umm left. He had stuff to do. What happened?” He looked concerned and you couldn’t help but feel butterflies in your stomach.

“He gave me a ticket but one of my tires blew.”

“Oh man. Let me give you a ride home.” He blurted out.

“Oh no I would never ask that-” “You’re not asking. I am offering.”

He smiled at you and motioned you to follow him. You couldn’t tell if this was a good or a bad idea. You got in the car and thanked God that there was no traffic. Your heart was about to beat out of your chest. After he got out of the campus area, you told him how to get to your place. After a couple of turns, he started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” You asked him while giggling. His laugh was very contagious.

“It’s just that you live 2 blocks away from me. This would make working on your thesis much easier.  We could always meet here if you want.” He pointed at one of the cafes in the area, and you just nodded. When he reached your place, he got out and looked at the building. 

“Wow you live here? It’s pretty nice.” He pointed at the condominium building behind you.

“Well when your brother is a doctor and is 6 years older than you, he tends to worry a lot. He dormed when he went here and said that it was hell so he bought this place for me...against my permission I would have to say. Ummm thank you again and I am really sorry about the trouble.”

“Oh no darlin it was my pleasure.” Your heart literally skipped a beat when you heard him say that and he definitely saw the effect he had on you.

Without giving it much thought, he walked around and gave you a hug. 

In those 10 seconds, you realized how good he smelled and you didn’t know whether it was just pure masculinity or his cologne, you felt the muscles of his arms wrapped around you and his back muscles flexing, you smelled his hair and almost touched it to see if it is as soft as it looked, and you definitely felt something against your abdomen.

He on the other hand, felt the smooth skin of your back and arms since you were wearing a tanktop, felt how soft your hair was and how good it smelled. But what drove him mad was how you smelled like the ocean or something exotic that he couldn’t quite figure out.

“Night doll. Text me if you want to work on your thesis this weekend. I’ll see you Monday.” And you really wished he didn’t pull away. You wished that you would stay in that hug forever but you realized that both your careers were at stake and you could do nothing.

“Night James.” You walked up the stairs before he could say anything else.

His name from your lips sounded like a hymn sung by an angel from the highest heavens and he wanted nothing more than to hear you say it again and again and again.

Come to think of it, today wasn’t such a complete disaster after all.


	8. Chapter 8

You tried to sleep that night but just couldn’t. What you heard just kept on replaying in your head. He liked it...no he adored you. And what did Steve mean when he said you’d be torturing him. I mean you heard him say that he likes you but it can’t be more than interest. And who was Steve talking about? Bucky didn’t even want to bring her name up. 

This was getting out of hand. You can’t do this. You can’t do anything really. The fact that you actually gave this thought was terrifying. You now knew that he is interested and if you “suggested” anything he would gladly say yes but he would get in trouble if anyone found out. It’s not like you were a minor or anything. However, even if you actually dated, he would eventually want to have sex. How were you supposed to tell him “yes I am a 25 year old virgin.” That would turn him off right away. And then you’ll be the one getting hurt. Look at your last relationship and how it went. Once he knew you weren’t ready, he cheated on you then left. And tt didn’t end very well when you were rejected before that so what now?

It’s probably for the best that you don’t even try anything. 

But it’s so fucking tempting. HE is so fucking tempting. 

Meanwhile, Bucky was kicking himself back in Steve’s place because he didn’t say anything. Steve yelled at him when he got back, telling him that he had a perfect chance and he blew it. He didn’t even bother arguing with Steve because he saw the way you looked at him and knew that there might actually be a chance. Then again, he was way older than you so maybe it was just his imagination fooling him. I mean you liking him? That would be insane wouldn’t it be? Steve threw a book at his head when he told him that he was too old for you. 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! You’re what 38? You’re probably older than her by like 10 years. Chicks dig that these days. Don’t just use that excuse to not talk to her.” 

And on top of that, he had to wait 4 days until he sees you again. This was getting out of hand and he knew it. What if she said yes and broke your heart like that witch? What if she made you so happy and then left you like a stranded puppy? No, she wouldn’t be like that. She could never be like that.

_ 7:00 A.M. _

Your alarm rang, telling you to go exercise. You wore your purple sports bra and black leggings, put your hair up, and started your painful 5 mile run. Being healthy was such a pain in the ass but boy did it feel good after you finished. 

43 minutes later, you finished your run and walked to your favorite cafe to get a cup of coffee. It was small and no one was ever there since Starbucks was on the opposite side. You walked in and greeted the barista ordering your hazelnut latte. After you paid, you turned around and your heart almost stopped. Bucky and Steve were walking in, laughing almost too loudly. 

You turned around quickly and walked towards the seats in the back hoping they didn’t see and you would escape. Just imagine how awkward it would be if either of them saw you like that? No no no don’t imagine that’s bad. 

“Y/N, your hazelnut latte is ready.”

Fuck.

“Y/N?? Good morning.” Steve walked towards after you picked up your coffee.

“Heyyy.” You smiled awkwardly and wished the earth would swallow you.

“I see you are one of those early birds. Glad to know someone else enjoys exercising in the morning unlike this idiot over here.” He pointed to Bucky and until now, you refused to look at him.

When you met his eyes, you blatantly saw him licking his lips and checking you out, not ashamed by his actions at all. But once he realized that you saw him, he immediately turned around to order his coffee and said nothing.

Part of you frowned that he didn’t even try to say anything but the other part thanked God that he turned around. He was wearing shorts and an incredibly tight shirt that left little to the imagination. You saw that his hair was wet and so was his shirt, and you immediately thought how this what he would look like after a night of strenuous exercising.  You looked at Steve quizzically and smiled.

“I told you that you're torturing the guy.” He bent down to whisper in your ear and Bucky saw how you shyly smiled at whatever Steve said. He completely ignored the both of you and sat in the back. 

“Hey Y/N how old are you?” Steve asked excitedly. 

“Why do you want to know Professor?” You looked at him completely confused and a little angry by the question.

“Can’t tell you yet. So??” He smiled and sipped on his coffee.

“Just turned 25.” You turned around to put sugar on your coffee.

“Black coffee for Bucky.”

While you were picking up his coffee, you regretted it. You brought it over to the table Bucky was sitting on and gave it to him.

“Good morning to you too.” You smiled.

“Sorry I just...Steve over here is such a ball of sunshine in the morning. You come here often?” Did he really just ask that? Of all the things he could say, he just asked that.

“Ya. It’s better than the other places and definitely cheaper.” 

“Sit down will you.” Steve motioned to the seat next to him. “No sorry I have a lot of stuff I need to get done today. This was ummm nice. Bye.” You turned around to leave but when you got to the door, you noticed that you forgot your keys at their table. When you turned around, you saw Bucky staring at your ass and Steve punching him to let him know you can see. He shook his head quickly and looked the other way, avoiding your eyes at all costs.

“Sorry forgot my keys.” You took them and literally ran out of the cafe. 

Bucky looked at Steve and banged his head on the table. All Steve could do was just sit there and pat his friend’s back. “I know buddy. I know….” 

The rest of the day went smoothly. You went home, took a shower, and started reading some articles. After sunset, you decided that you’ve studied enough and just started watching netflix. You thought about what Steve said again and decided to just test the waters a bit when you went back. Probably after a couple of weeks just in case Bucky doesn’t realize that you heard him.

Bucky went over to Steve’s place after finishing some notes on your work. “Pal you’ll be happy to know that she is 25.” Bucky stopped what he was doing and looked at Steve.

“How do you know?” He walked over to where Steve was sitting.

“Well I asked her in the morning today obviously.” 

Bucky was so pissed off, his face became stoic. “YOU Did WhAt? WHy woULd you dO THAt?”  It was his turn to smack Steve’s head.

“Because you were getting all depressed on me. 13 years isn’t that bad. I’ve seen relationships with bigger gaps last buddy.”

“Steve could you do me a favor?” 

“Ya sure.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Come on you saw her today. If you don’t grab your chance, someone else will. Trust me on that.” 

“What you saw someone? Is it in your class? I knew it...it’s that asshole who came to her office hours from your class. Actually what is that all about. No tests as long as they help.”

“She agreed so it’s none of your business. And for the record, she is only my student for this quarter so if you don’t grab your chance, I will.” Steve hoped to get some reaction out of Bucky.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” 

“Oh ya. Try me.” And before he could see what’s happening, Bucky threw another book at him.

And then it hit him. Quite literally. Steve was going to make Bucky jealous. He would make him jealous and Bucky will react without thinking and then Y/N will also react without thinking and then BAM.

The weekend passed without any more surprise sightings and you couldn’t be happier. You overslept on Monday so you went straight to class without going to your office. When you got there, you sat in the front and got your notebook and pencil out. He walked in exactly at 10 and you knew this was going to be a long session. He was wearing  button up blue shirt and his hair was down. His black jeans were perhaps too tight and you just couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Good morning everyone. I hope you caught up with the readings, if not then I would suggest to drop out now. It only gets harder.” 

You couldn’t help but think about that last word in much dirtier way….it sure was hard! Shit no stop you’re in the middle of class.

“We’ll discuss Venezia in depth and then move on to the cultural differences between it and Florence. Please stop me at any moment you get conf-” He stopped talking once he saw you. You were staring at him the same way he was 3 days ago. What’s even worse was the fact that you were biting the pencil and you had your legs crossed. That fucking short dress will be the death of him. He cleared his throat which snapped you out of your haze and made you blush.

“Uhhh ehhhmmm can anyone tell me where sculptures were normally placed and why?” He started lecturing and you decided to record him because you had a feeling you were not going to be pay attention that much today. You couldn’t focus on the lecture and you didn’t know why. Actually, you knew exactly why. His hair! His hair that you finally accepted your fetish for and you couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel in your hands or how he would react if you just slightly pulled. And it didn’t help that he smelled amazing when you hugged him. Every time you tried to remember that moment, it would change. Did he smell like autumn leaves or the ocean or the forest? You just couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

“Alright, thank for participating this time around. Short paragraph due Wednesday on what we talked about today.” Every groaned out loud. “Believe me these assignments will help you in your final.” You got up to go to the office but he asked you to stay behind to help him collect his things. 

“Mind telling me why you did not take a single note in class today? Am I already too boring?” He walked up to you leaned backwards on the desk with his legs spread and his arms crossed.

“Sorry I just had a long night last night and I woke up late today and I barely got here on time. I made sure to record you just so I could listen to the lecture at home. Won’t happen again.” You were standing in front of him holding on to your bag, not daring to look at him.

“Apology is not enough.” He said with a much deeper, commanding voice.

“Pardon?” When you looked up, you completely forgot what he was asking. He was looking at you with an animalistic gaze. 

Suddenly, he stood up, threw your bag on the floor and cupped your cheeks. You didn’t have time to register what was happening. He started kissing you aggressively and grabbed you by your hips, turning you around and walking you backwards against the wall. When you finally started kissing him back, you grabbed his hair and pulled. He growled. He actually growled and grabbed your hands, holding them above your head with his metal hand. 

He started kissing your neck and lifting your dress. When he felt your panties, he immediately took hold of them and pulled as hard as he can. The sound of the ripping material only made you wetter and you started moaning out loud, hoping no one would hear you outside of the classroom. He never touched you where you wanted him most and kept on teasing your thighs, laughing when you whined at the loss of his touch. Finally, when he got to your hot core, he started kissing down your jaw, biting your nipples through the fabric. 

“When are your office hours?” He said through a hazy voice.

What the hell did he just say?

“Wh….what?” You tried to form a sentence.

“When are your office hours? Some students didn’t write them down.

Holy fuck. Did you just...during class time?

“Ohhh….uhmmm” Your voice came out much shakier than you liked and when you looked at Bucky, he noticed. You thought you saw a smirk but decided to ignore it.

“Sorry they’re ummm everyday from 2:30 till 4:30. You have to schedule an appointment if you want me to come….” Shit really you had to say that.

“Sorry for Fridays. Tell me if you need me to meet you on Fridays.

“Alright see you Wednesday everyone.” He said while collecting his paperwork. 

Were you even able to stand after that incredibly, almost real dream. You decided to just get up and leave without talking to him. He saw you getting up and almost asked if everything was okay when he saw you make a quick exit. Did he do something wrong? He couldn’t remember. 

He ran after you and stopped you in the hallway. “Hey uhh did I do something to upset you?” He was so genuine when he asked and you couldn’t feel just a little bad. You wanted to yell “yes you definitely did. You’re too attractive and that’s unsettling me.” But you just smiled. “No umm sorry I just I had a tough night and I overslept this morning. Sorry I need to go eat before next class.” You left him and walked away, wondering if he noticed how you couldn’t stop fidgeting next to him when he was talking. You still had another class today with him. What the hell were you going to do now?


	9. Chapter 9

After washing your face with cold water, you looked in the mirror and hoped that you didn’t look as much of a mess as you thought. In all your years of living, you never thought that the day would come when you actually daydream about a teacher in the middle of class. Sure you had attractive teachers before but it never occurred to you and the idea itself was always too unorthodox. Hell it’s still unorthodox now. But he is so different. He is so so different than anyone you have met and that’s the problem. It’s been what, 4 years and you weren’t able to get over the crush you had on your best friend. But the only thing you thought about for the past couple of days was how intelligent Bucky is; obviously his looks were a bonus…

You picked up your stuff and went to buy a cold drink to help out with the not-so-little problem you had. When you got to the cafe, you saw Steve sitting and correcting some things. After you bought your drink, you went and sat opposite of him.

“Oh hey Y/N. I thought Bucky has a class right now?” He looked at his watch and back at you.

“Well I still have 10 minutes. You need help correcting anything. I still didn’t get a lot of stuff to do for Bucky or Dr. Wilson so I could help.” 

He thought about it for a while and then came up with the perfect idea. He could start implementing his plan now. “Actually ya. I still have other stuff to get through by next week. How about this, come over to my building around 7 tonight. We have a lounge of sorts on the roof and it is perfect weather. I’ll make dinner.” He smiled and waited for you to respond.

“Oh….uhhh is that...I don’t mean to be rude but is that allowed? Won’t the head of the department get the wrong idea? Don’t want any problems really.” You smiled shyly at him.

“I always bring my TAs there and he actually knows about it. If it makes you feel any better, we can go ask him after your classes today. Besides, I’ve known  for a Xavier while now and he is a very understanding person with surprisingly great temper.” He shook his head and looked back at you.

“Great. I finish at 2 so I’ll just walk over there and wait for you. I’ll bring drinks.”

“Awesome. You wouldn’t mind if another person joined right?” He started reading again and marking down some notes.

“Not at all. Any specific drinks you would like?” 

“I thought you would never ask. Let’s see, bring Vodka and coffee liqueur. This other friend didn’t have a drink in a while and I make some wicked White Russian. For later you know.” He winked at you and you thought the whole ordeal was just random.

“Awesome...how about some Irish coffee to warm up? I hear it helps with focusing...” He nodded and laughed. “Definitely will do that too. See you later and by the way, you don’t need to come with professional clothes. I know they are uncomfortable. Just wear something normal will ya.”

“Sure.” You looked at your watch and realized that class started already. “Shit sorry I have to go.” Great. You were already late in the morning and you said that won’t happen again but damn were you an idiot. You rushed to the class and the door was slightly opened. You entered through the back door and looked up at Bucky, who didn’t look so happy.

Wonderful.

You sat down quickly and got out your notebook. “Hope you guys had a good weekend. I thought we could switch it up a bit today. Apparently, my first class for the day was a bit boring to some people so let’s try something new.” He looked at you and kept on talking. 

Was that really necessary? The problem was not what he said but the fact that his defense mechanism was being shady as fuck...which you did not appreciate. 

“We’ll do some analyzing today. Let’s warm up with this.” He brought an image of the  _ Sleeping Venus _ . “Let’s just start by saying anything. Not looking for something specific. No wrong answers.” 

And this is where it all started to get really weird. You’ve seen this work so many times, analyzed every inch of it, and yet when looking at it right now, you couldn’t stop shaking your leg and your hand was holding too hard to the pencil, your knuckles turning white.

Students started yelling out answers. 

_ “She is not inside where it is private. Almost as if she doesn’t care that she is in a field.”  _

_ “Her hand is covering her private area.” _

_ “The drapery colors could symbolize her characteristics?” _

_ “There is more detail in the landscape then her.” _

_ “There are a lot of lines in the painting. Your eyes are going back and forth. _

No one else said anything after that. “Good that’s good everyone. Anything else?” You on the other hand, couldn’t help but get occupied with how some of these answers, if not all, were kind of incorrect. But you didn’t want to say anything. It wasn’t your turn.

_ “She is naked. Like really naked, and she is sleeping so she doesn’t care about what might happen to her.” _

And this is where you drew the line. You controlled yourself however, and tried not to say anything rude. But when you looked at Bucky, he saw exactly what you were thinking.

“Miss Y/N. Would you like to share anything? I leave the floor to you.” He pointed to the podium next to him and you actually got up.

“Thanks professor.” You stood up and walked towards him, smirking while trying to not look surprised that you actually said that while swaying towards him. When you saw his smile dropping, you knew what you were doing was working.

“Like what Dr. Barnes said, there are no wrong answers. Having said that, I would like to comment on some of the things you guys brought up. To begin with the most important aspect of the painting, she is placed in the landscape around the city, as you can see it in the background. As you guys will learn, these paintings were commissioned by wealthy aristocrats who were getting wed and they would place these luxury items in their bedrooms, where they would host parties and show off their “taste in art.” Landscape was slowly becoming an important genre of painting, and her being placed outside in the fields and not in a room like the  _ Venus of Urbino  _ for example, changes the way we look at the painting. I argue that she is in her comfort zone outside more than inside and for several reasons. First of all, she is a goddess. A goddess of beauty and love. And there is no better way to depict her than in nature. She symbolizes the beauty of nature and visa versa. She is not being held back by a house or a room, rather in her true place. While many people think that she is covering her vagina, I don’t think she is.”

You noticed how uncomfortable some people got when you said that word but you didn’t care. That was the actual name after all. You didn’t even bother looking at Bucky at this point.

“She is, for lack of better words, masturbating. If you zoom in, you will see that her hands are curling not just covering. She is touching herself and while someone pointed out, she is not in fact sleeping. She is shutting her eyes to enjoy the sensation and feel it more. She lying on red and white clothes, one symbolizing her purity and the fact that she is a goddess, while the other symbolizing the sensual act of sex and lust. Basically, she is the ideal female during that age. And finally, and I cannot stress this enough, she is  **nude** not naked. There is a difference in the words. When it is on purpose and you are not “ashamed,” you are nude. When it is “accidental” and almost sinful, you are naked. That is why we call the sculptures and paintings of Adam and Eve naked not nude. As for the last remark, she is lying in the field to feel one with nature not because she doesn’t care about what could happen to her. She is as beautiful, if not more beautiful, than the place he is framed by, or I dare say, is framing.”

“You have to pay attention to these details because the story could completely switch when these symbols are misunderstood.”

When you looked back at Bucky, your legs almost gave out. He was licking his bottom lip and looking at you like you were the painting itself. When he saw you staring at him, he smiled and bit his bottom lip, not caring what he is implying at this point.

“Wow that was refreshing. Thank you Y/N. And I hope you wrote that down everyone because I am moving on. 

He previewed more artworks to analyze and you sat down the entire class, not daring to look up or actually pay attention to what anyone was saying. Was your mind playing tricks on you or did he actually want you as much as you wanted him? After he dismissed the class, you walked out quickly not wanting to talk to him and went straight to the chair of the department to meet Steve.

When you walked into the main office, you saw Steve talking to him already. “That’s who I am talking about.” Steve pointed at you while walking with Xavier towards you.

“Yes I know Miss Y/N. How is Wilson doing with you?” He shook your hands.

“Oh I am not with her anymore. I am with Professor Barnes now.”   


“Barnes?? He doesn’t take any TAs, I’ve tried too many times. You are a very lucky student. He is one of our best here.”   
  
“Yes I have been told and believe me, I know.” You nodded and looked at Steve.

“So did Ste-I mean Dr. Rogers ask you about the meeting?”

“I don’t care about formalities here. And yes, he did and I said yes. Just don’t do anything that might be “scandalous”. We’ve had our fair share already and I would like to keep it at that.” 

“Oh I definitely know my limits sir. Won’t do anything remotely scandalous. Promise.” 

“Well then good luck and let me know if you need anything else. See you guys later.” He walked back to his office. While we were walking out of the office, Steve saw that Bucky was walking to his office so he thought of something quickly that he knew he was going to get punched for later.

“YAS! I told you it would be fine.” He went for a quick hug and patted your back. 

“Wow ok I didn’t know you are this excited.” When you stepped back, you saw Bucky looking at you and Steve, clenching his jaws and giving Steve a murderous stare. He turned around and walked the opposite way, exiting the building.

“Is he ok?” You looked at Steve and saw him smiling mischievously. “Oh he is juuustt fine. Anyway, come by around 7, food will be ready, we’ll eat then get to correcting. Don’t forget to wear something comfortable.” He yelled back while walking away. 

Heading to your office, you opened the door and put your stuff in your room, hoping to get something to eat before Bucky comes back. He was already angry and you didn’t want to make it worse. Oh man. Bucky...That man was incorrigible. You stood there in your room, imagining how smooth his hair would feel between your fingers, how cool his arm would feel wrapped around your back, how hard his muscles would be while you are holding on to them. It was just all too much. 

You grabbed your water bottle, drinking it while heading out, not seeing Bucky standing right in front of his door, ready to open it. When he walked in, you bumped into him and the water spilled all over you. You fell to the floor, the water spilling next to you.

“Fuck are you ok? I didn’t know you were back.” He gave you his hand to pull you up. You were still holding your head.

When he actually looked at you, his pants became suddenly very tight and his dick actually twitched. The dress you were wearing was hiked high up your thighs, showing more than it should and the material was very thin, leaving nothing to the imagination. So you wear red bras? 

But when he looked closely, he realized that the bra was probably thin too, since your little buds were so hard. Maybe it was because of the water. Why is he suddenly imagining placing ice in his mouth and making circles with them around your nipples? Snap out of it.

When he looked up at you, he was like a deer caught in the headlights. You saw him clearly checking you out. You saw him and there was no taking that back now. Fuck.

“I am sorry I didn’t look.” You grabbed his metal hand to pull yourself up, and thought to test something. You grabbed onto his biceps to try and fix the bottom of your dress to its normal height. When you heard him breathing heavily, you hoped you proved your little hypothesis. 

“Sorry professor.” And this time, you visibly saw his adam’s apple bobbing. 

“That’s fine. Where you going somewhere?” He tried to look anywhere but at your breasts or your thighs. 

“Ya I was just going to get food.” You let go of his arm and missed the cool sensation already. “Alright, something came up so I have to leave early today. You can stay here for as long as you want, just lock up before you leave.” He started walking towards his desk,

Your tried not to seem desperate so you just nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” 

Maybe you overdid it and he noticed, you thought to yourself. What if you were just imagining and now it’s just going to get weird again. The sound of your stomach growling made you notice that you were still standing there. You went to get a jacket and walked out of the office.

He tried to collect his things quickly before you returned because that little incident made him realize that if you were near him again, he won’t be able to control himself. After picking up his things, he walked to his car and just sat there. His pants were uncomfortably tight now and he needed to get home to fix that little problem.

_ 2:32 P.M. _

You still had 2 hours until you could leave. You went back to the office, hoping that he would still be there, but knowing he wouldn’t be. Which was good considering what happened 15 minutes ago. There was no mistaking that he was checking you out, but maybe he realized that you were not in the position for anything to happen? Then again, you both dropped so many hints. But he probably realized he shouldn’t. Shit, you were over thinking this again.

The more you thought about him, the more you got sexually frustrated and this was definitely going to get in the way. You looked at your watch and sighed.

_ 3:47 P.M. _

You still had a while until you leave so you just sat on the couch and started reading some articles. 

Bucky, on the other hand, just got home. He went up the stairs in record time and just threw his stuff on the floor, heading to take a shower. He turned on the cold water, attempting to not think about you and it just wasn’t possible at this point. You were making it  _ harder _ for him by the minute. Speaking of hard, he looked down and man, what you did to him was so unbearable, in more than one way.

He could get anyone, he knew he could. He would just get rid of this little...well not little...big problem if he needed to. But that probably would not have worked either. Christ when was the last time he got laid. Too long is the answer.

He grabbed his hard dick, slowly running his hand up and down thinking it was you. He has never been this hard for anyone in his entire life. He rested his head on the cold wall and started a tantalizingly slow rhythm. Shutting his eyes, he completely stopped any rational thought and let his imagination take over.

_ “Hmmm professor. Are you this hard for me?” You looked up at him, your hands moving up and down his shaft, not fully wrapping around it. He was breathing so hard he thought his heart would jump out of his chest. _

_ “Ahhhh...hmmm yes fuck yes. For you, all for you. Shit...doll please.” And just when he thought you were going to keep teasing him, you licked the vein from the base of his cock all the way to his crown, humming your appreciation. _

_ “Fuccckkk Y/N.” He was a gasping mess by now and almost lost the bit of control he had left. You brought your lips to the tip and started swirling your tongue around him. When he clenched his arm, about to beg for you to stop teasing him, you opened your mouth and tried to take all of him. When he met the back of your throat, you relaxed your muscles, staying there for a couple of seconds. _

_ “Ohhhhahhhhh ple….doll move ghhh” he was not able to form a complete sentence. Everytime he tightens his fist around himself, he would think it was your mouth and lips...and he would lose more control.  _

_ He imagined you bobbing your head up and down his cock, grabbing his balls and massaging them to help him closer to an orgasm that he would never forget. You kept on humming and encouraging him and the vibrations made went straight to his stomach, making him feel a sensation that could only be described as flying through the gray clouds of a rainy afternoon. _

_ “Yes baby faster…” he imagined grabbing your hair and pulling it in a ponytail, fucking your mouth at this point. The more he imagined keeping eye contact with you, the faster his hands moved, and the closer he got. _

_ But what made him truly lose it was the thought of you touching yourself while sucking him off, your hands moving faster on your clit and his dick.  _

_ “Shiiiititttt…baby ahhh.” He massaged his frenulum with his metal hand, extending his orgasm and cumming harder than he ever has in his life.  _

After he slowed down, he opened his eyes and noticed just how much he actually came. When he looked at his semi hard penis, he shook his head and regained his posture. 

“Doll….look what you’re doing to me. Please...by some miracle...tell me this is okay.” He straightened up and started washing his hair, trying to forget you just for a while so he could feel sane again. 

_ 4:26 P.M. _

You collected your stuff and literally ran out of the office, hoping to go home and try to relieve yourself before your meeting tonight. The past hour made you realize just how much of a problem Bucky was becoming. Every time you tried to look at a figure in the articles, you would immediately picture Bucky naked and couldn’t finish the sentence. Ya...you definitely needed to relieve your little problem before you tried to get work done.

You forgot how much traffic was a pain and so you got home more than an hour later, incredibly pissed off. This was never a problem...really you never had sex so you it isn’t possible to miss something you never had. You looked at your watch when you opened your door.

_ 5:39 P.M. _

You still had time to shower and go buy the drinks. You almost ripped the clothes off of you and headed to the shower. Once you turned on the water, your hands immediately went to your aching core, not wasting any time. You rested your back on the cold tiles of the wall and shut your eyes, immediately picturing Bucky standing in front of you.

_ “Ohhh baby you’re wet. And not from the water I see…” He smirked and you almost lost it right then and there.  _

_   
_ _ “Please I can’t...I need you please please I can’t” You sounded ridiculous while begging, so desperate for release.  _

_ “Tsk tsk tsk you've been a naughty girl, thinking such dirty thoughts about me during lecture.” He started a slow trail from your jaw down to your neck and stopping there when you looked at him, your breathing becoming very rapid. _

_ “How...uhh….how did you know?” You were surprised you actually formed a complete sentence, now that his hands were touching you everywhere. _

_ “You think I missed the way your eyes linger too long on my arm?” He started making circles around your nipples with his metal fingers. _

_ “I didn’t th-” You lost all coherent thought when he pinched your nipples. You have never moaned this loudly before. _

_ He immediately lunged towards you, attacking your neck with kisses and finally reaching to the space between your breasts. When he looked at you, he smiled and that was when you found out how sensitive you really were. He started biting and licking your other hardened bud and you imagined grabbing on his hair for balance. _

_ “Ffuuuck James that feels so go-” You were surprised again when he started lowering his metal hand towards your stomach, and when you looked at him, your breathing completely stopping, he smirked at you and placed two fingers inside of you. _

_ You were a groaning mess by now, not knowing where to grab to stay standing.  _

_ “Come on doll...cum for me. Cum for your professor...let go.” Your breathing became shallower and he started fucking you with his fingers faster. _

_ “Gahhhh ple Christ i….oh James...James….James.” You repeated his name like a sweet benediction and the second he kissed you, the second you reached your peaked, coming harder than ever.  _

Once you slowed down your movement, you opened your eyes. When did you glide down the wall and sit in your tub. You tried getting up but couldn’t trust your legs so you just finished showering while sitting.

“Y/N get your shit together...to think that one man did all of this to you.”

You finished showering quickly and walked out. You realized that you never actually asked him where he lives so you dialed Steve’s number.

“Hey soo I actually don’t know where you live.” You asked laughing.

“Oh ya that is important to know.” He told you his address, and you told him he actually lived two blocks away.

“Awesome, I am leaving now to buy the drinks. See you in a bit.”

“Alright...and buy the good stuff alright.” 

“Ya ya okay.” After ending the phone call, you thought about what he said and decided to just wear your favorite gray sweatpants and a black tank top. After grabbing your laptop and other stuff, you headed out, buying the drinks from a place not too far away and drove to Steve. 

When you reached the building, you marveled at how beautiful it looked from the outside. When you walked into the lobby, you told the lady sitting at the front desk who you are here for and she called him to check if you were expected. After the call, she gave you a really shady smile and told you to go to the 11th floor, apartment #5. 

“Thank you.” When you smiled back, she just gave you very weird look and turned her phone back on.

Alright then.

When the elevator came to a stop, you walked out and headed to the door. You were about to knock when the door flew open. 

“Holyy you scared me.” You stepped back, clasping your heart.

“Sorry I just heard the elevator and knew it was you.” He invited you in.

“What your neighbors don’t get a lot of visitors?” You put your stuff down and walked to the kitchen.

“I currently have 1 neighbor and he is out of town. The others are remodeling.” You nodded at him.

“Well here you go.” You handed him the drinks. “I must say, it seems like you’re a good cook.” You went over to the oven and looked at the pans.

“Hey no peeking this it’s a surprise. Feel free to set up your stuff, although we will move this to the roof in 10 minutes or so.” He went back the oven, checking on the food.

“So can I ask who else is joining us? If it is a student and I am tutoring, I will leave right now.” You said jokingly.

“Oh no no definitely not. It’s a surprise actually. You see my friend has been having a tough time lately and I thought they would feel better if they went hung out with more people.” he said in between putting sauce sauce and pepper in the pan.

“Hmmm alright then. When is he or she coming over?” You sat down on the couch, crossing your legs.

“He is coming in a bit. Just running some errands.” He looked up and smiled at you.

Hopefully he isn’t awkward then.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

_ 7:12 P.M. _

Steve finished cooking and you helped him move everything to the roof. When you actually got a chance to sit down and look at the view, it was very beautiful. There were 3 couches placed around each other, a couple of tables opposite and one big jacuzzi next to some chairs. 

“Damn this place is really nice. How often to you come up here?” You were fixing a plate for yourself and walking to the jacuzzi.

“Not a lot to be honest. It’s boring to come up here by myself and I don’t have many people I can invite. Special occasions only.” He sat down next to you and put his feet in the water. The hot war felt so good to your sore feet.

When you looked up at Steve, you saw that he changed once he returned. He was wearing an incredibly tight shirt and basketball shorts. For a second, you thought about how he would look without a shirt but then realized that you already had one problem to deal with and didn’t want to complicate things.

“So...where is your friend?” You stuffed some food in your mouth. The man was a very good cook.

“Oh he is on his was right now. 5 minutes away.” He started swinging his feet in the water like a child. He placed his plate next to him and looked at you. 

“Can I ask you something?” No five words have ever sounded scarier to you. “Ya sure.” You continued eating, trying to ignore who it got awkward all of a sudden.

“Do you like Bucky?” 

“Uhh ya I mean he is good at what he does, and he’s been very nice.” You looked at your plate, completely ignoring how that was not what he meant by the question.

“Y/N. You know what I mean. Do you like him….as in attracted to him. Have a crush on him? Whatever you kids call it these days.” He picked up his plate and started eating again.

“Ohhhhh ummm. You know I can’t answer that question right. I already told you. Nothing can happen.” You finished your food really quickly and got up from next to him.

“Come on...wait. That’s not what I asked. I asked if you like him not if you want to do anything with him. The fact that you chose to answer my question like that lets me know that you in fact want to do something about it...or have been thinking about it at least.” He threw his plate away and moved to the couch.

“I mean what do you expect me to say huh? Yes…maybe...I don’t know.” You went to get food again, not caring how you look right now. It got quiet for a while.

“What?” You gestured upwards with your hands, trying to figure out why the conversation suddenly stopped.

“Nothing that was my only question.” He turned on his laptop and started working on papers.

“You can’t just stop the conversation right there.” You turned on your laptop too and started reading some stuff.

“You won’t like what I have in mind so I’ll just stop talking.” He said without looking up from his laptop.

“Besides...you should be telling me that it is actually illegal to have any sorts of relations with a professor.” 

“You said it not me. It is illegal to be in a relationship but it is not illegal to have feelings. That’s all what I am saying.” 

_ 7:42 P.M. _

Steve’s phone ringing broke the silence. 

“Hey man why are you taking so long?......Alright well bring it and come up here I’m working too.......Because I like change now stop complaining and get your ass up here.”

You started laughing at the different expressions he had. “You friend bailing out or what?”

“No he’s just being lazy that’s all. He’s coming up now.” He got up to get a water bottle.

“Fetch me one will you.” He was about to throw it at you when you heard the door opening and looked up, completely forgetting that a bottle of water was making its way towards your face.

BAM.

You didn’t know what was more surprising...the bottle that just hit you right at the back of your head or Bucky wearing sweats and a muscle shirt, looking like a fucking model.

“OWWWW fuck Steve what the-” “Holy shit I am so sorry I thought you were looking.” He ran towards you with some ice and placed it on your head.

Meanwhile, Bucky did not move an inch from where he was standing, still looking at the events happening in front of him. 

He was definitely going to murder Steve tonight.

“Uhhhh hi. How’s it going?” You waved your hand while wincing at the throbbing in your head.

“What?” He looked at you with the same confused expression you had.

You didn’t realize how quiet it got until Steve burst out laughing. When you looked up at him, his laughter died down a bit and he walked away, telling you he’ll get more ice.

“So...what’s happening? And how come I wasn’t invited?” He walked towards you and you thanked the heavens for the person who created sweatpants. Who the hell could look this sexy in the most average clothes?

“You did get invited...you just decided to come late. Steve needed some help in correcting papers and I wasn’t busy so I came. Didn’t know you were the friend he was talking about…” 

“Would that have made you more likely to come or less likely?” He sat down opposite of you and put down his stuff.

You just looked up at him and smiled, then went back to what you were doing on your laptop. You sensed that he was still looking at you but you refused to look at him, afraid that your facial expressions would give you away.

Steve came back with more ice and placed the bags next to you. “Hey Y/N I am really sorry though. Are you feeling any better?” He went to check your head and put the ice on it. 

“Steve...why are you going through my hair? I’m fine.” You looked up at him and started laughing when he jumped back.

“Steve stop being such a creeper.” Bucky almost yelled at him while eating. 

“Alright alright just let me know if you need a massage. I’m a pro.” He winked at you while walking to sit down and you shook your head, laughing at the gesture, until you saw the death stare Bucky was giving Steve. 

“Ay man can I talk to you for a minute?” Bucky grabbed Steve by his arm and literally pulled him away. “I KNow what You’Re DOIng alrIGHT! Knock it off.” He crossed his arms, waiting for Steve to stop snickering. “Pal...I have no idea what you are talking about. Just being nice…” “Listen here you little assh-” He didn’t finish the sentence before Steve walked away.

_ 9:21 P.M. _

For more than an hour, Bucky watched your interactions with Steve and didn’t like how close you sat when you graded the papers. Steve would ever so gently touch your arm or your shoulder and look up to Bucky to make sure he is watching. It was already hard for him to not think of throwing you against the wall and tearing your oh-too-revealing clothes, just to fuck you into oblivion! Speaking of hard, clearly once wasn’t enough to get rid of this problem. 

When you looked up from your laptop, you saw how Bucky was looking at you and he didn’t even realize you caught him. You smiled, knowing that he probably just dozed off.

“Is there something on my face that big?” You snickered and Steven couldn’t help but laugh at that statement.

“So-” He cleared his throat and you noticed how hoarse his voice came out, causing the smirk on your face to completely fade.

“Sorry I was just thinking about-” He noticed how Steve was looking at him and stopped mid sentence.

“Nevermind.”

Your phone rang and Steve couldn’t help but to burst out laughing at your ringtone. “Really Y/N? Game of Thrones title music.”

“Whaat it’s a good title song...shut up.” You looked at the caller ID and smiled.

“Hey Monica. Jesus where are you I can’t hear anything?” You put your stuff down and sat up straight.

Bucky noticed how your nose just barely twitches when you try to focus, and how you play with the ends of your hair when you’re invested in the conversation. 

“Right now.....Uhhh I mean I could in like 30 minutes...still need to get ready.”

Steve looked at Bucky and noticed how he didn’t like the fact that you were going to leave soon.

“Ohhh I can’t go when he’s there. What?? You know why...I tried to make everything seem normal but he’s being a 5 year old about it. Alright here is the deal, if Pietro comes then I’ll go. He’ll make things less awkward alright.”

Bucky’s jaw tensed when he heard you talking about 2 guys. He’s clearly being the 5 year old not this other idiot that she was talking about. God this is not happening. Is he really thinking about this right now?

“Thank God. I’ll be ready in 20 minutes. He’s closest so tell him to pick me up. See you in a bit.” You turned your phone off and looked at Steve.

“Hey I am so sorry something came up. Not gonna lie it is not more important than this but while I hate to say this, I haven’t gone out much and I need some fun in my life right now. I will get the rest of this stuff done in the next 2 days. Thanks for the food it was more than perfect. We should do this more often, it’s quite relaxing actually.”

You got up to put your stuff in your bag and Bucky, without thinking, stood up too. You looked at him, confused at the sudden change of mood.

“Really you’re going out when you have lectures early tomorrow morning?” He didn’t mean to come off like this. It’s hilarious that he actually thought he was controlling his emotions.

You looked at him, anger apparent in your expression, and without saying much, collected your stuff and thanked Steve again.

“If you need me to come early tomorrow let me know.” You gave him a very shady smile and went to leave.

After you left, Steve started collecting the food, slamming things on the table. “Really fucking grown up of you. I made this to give you a chance and you acted like a fucking 2 year old. What is wrong with you? She is trying so hard to be nice and all you’re being is a complete dick.”

“DON’T FUCKING START STEVE! If  you’d have told me I would have been more prepared! Besides, I couldn’t stand hearing her talk about going out with 2 guys...and actually asking for one of them to come. Try being in love with your student and then tell me to grow up.”

“Oh so you’re in love now are you. Then stop being an asshole and actually control your emotions around her alright. If you hate her going out with guys so much then just ask her out.”

“Steve...for the last time. Just. Be. Quiet.” He grabbed his laptop and walked out.

Steve stood there, sighing, amused by the whole situation. “Love sure does make you stupid.”

All Bucky could think about the entire night was how you were probably partying with this Pietro and it drove him mad thinking that someone besides him is touching you.


	11. Chapter 11

Once you got home, you didn’t feel like going anywhere. The little conversation you had with Steve caught you off guard and you started thinking about what he was saying. And the fact that your head was throbbing from that stupid water bottle didn’t help one bit. You called Pietro to tell him not to pick you up and he argued with you. When he finally stopped asking, you hung up and rolled under your covers, not wanting to do anything school related.

When Bucky went back to his place, he realized that he was acting like a child, again, and decided to just not mention anything to you when he sees you tomorrow. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe he just needs to tell you how he feels. But then he’ll have to deal with the consequences if the feelings weren’t mutual. That’s worth the risk isn’t it?

_7:00 A.M. Tuesday Morning_

When your alarm rang, you thought police sirens were going off in the middle of your apartment. The headache was now a migraine and it hurt to open your eyes. Shit. Today would be the first day for Wilson’s class and you would be certainly not giving a good impression if you didn’t show up. When you had the energy to get up, you called Steve and apologized, letting him know you can’t make it to class and made it clear that it wasn’t because of where you were planning on going last night. Thankfully, he was understanding.

You took a tylenol and an ibuprofen while drinking jasmine tea. Deciding to sleep for another hour and a half, you set your alarm to 8:45 and went back to bed.

To Bucky’s surprise, you didn’t come to the office in the morning. Thinking that you were probably running late, he went to his class and thought to check with Steve later.

_8:45 A.M._

Waking up a second time was probably even worst. You pulled yourself out of bed and realized that you felt even worse than 2 hours ago. Checking your temperature, you saw it was 101.4°. Fuck...3° above normal! No you could do this. This was not the first time you had a fever and certainly won’t be the last. It must’ve been what you were wearing last night. It was a bit chilly. Maybe it was that stupid bruise on your forehead that made it even worse.

You made some coffee and after taking a cold shower, you called your brother to ask him if you can take his car, for safety reasons. Of course you left out the part where you have a fever because he would probably kill you through the phone.

_9:57 A.M._

Once you arrived, you went to Steve to talk to him and catch up before your next class.

“Y/N?! What the hell are you doing here? You said you won’t come.” He stood up from his desk, seeing how horrible you looked.

“Well I said I won’t come to your class. I need to go to Dr. Wilson’s. It’s the first day and I-” he cut you off before you could say anything.

“I could’ve spoke to him. Damn you really don’t look good.” Noticing the bruise on your forehead, he started apologizing again.

“It’s ok Steve! The bruise isn’t the problem...the fever is however.” You said, laughing at his reaction.

“Fev….You have a fever? Y/N what is wrong with you? Go home please and I’ll talk to Sam for you please.”

“Steve no stop. My fault for not wearing a better outfit last night. I’ll be fine don’t worry. Oh and please let Bucky know I am leaving right after my class. Thanks.”Before he could say anything else, you exited his office, walking to class.

_10:15 A.M._

“Ok good morning everyone. Sorry for last week it was urgent. How about we get right into it?”

You started recording the lecture, knowing very well that it will be hard to pay attention when your head felt like it was a construction site.

You tried as much as possible to take notes, even if you didn’t know what you were writing, just to make things easier later. How an hour passed this quickly you have no idea. But before he dismissed the class, he asked you to stay behind.

“Sir, you needed to talk to me?” You were a little worried. Maybe he saw how your eyes kept on shutting unwillingly from time to time.

“Miss Y/N. I understand that classes should not be missed, especially in graduate school. But please, next time you have a fever let me know. I am not a completely horrible person.” He spoke in the calmest tone.

“Sorry I just...it was the first day and I did not want you to think-”

“From what Steve told me, I would not have thought bad of you. And don’t call me sir! Makes me feel like an FBI agent. If you’re not feeling well by Thursday, shoot me an email and I’ll send you the lecture.” He smiled at you while ushering you out of the classroom.  


“Thank you. Hopefully I am though.” You shook his hand and started heading to your car. You saw Steve coming out of his classroom and went to talk to him.

“Ok first, thank you for talking to him for me. Second, don’t even talk to anyone else for me please.”

“Wow that was a complete 180 switch. Alright I won’t. Go home, get some sleep, maybe order some food. Don’t come back unless you’re feeling better.” He started walking towards his office.

“Thanks, oh and don’t forget to-” You turned around to remind him about Bucky when you saw Bucky walking out of his lecture with a bunch of student surrounding him. Seeing that he might look up and look at you, you ran out of the building to your car.

Bucky, however, saw you turning your back and running away. He was about to run and see where you’re going when the students kept on bombarding him with more questions.

After he went back to his office, he checked to see if you at least left your stuff and headed somewhere else. Seeing that the lights were off and the door was locked, he started to get worried. He went to Steve to ask him where you were.

‘Hey pal! How’s it going?” Before Steve could say anything further, Bucky interrupted him.

“Have you seen Y/N after lecture today?”

“Oh I totally forgot to tell you, she didn’t show up to my class today. She called me in the morning and said that she wasn’t feeling well so she didn’t come.”

“Bullshit Steve! I saw her running out.” Bucky was worried and angry and Steve saw how bad this was getting.

“Well ya she has Sam’s class after me and didn’t want to miss the first day so she came. Actually, I don’t even know why when she had such a bad fever and her bru-”

“SHe has a FevEr and she came?” Bucky was now pacing, and Steve was kind of getting tired of this whole situation.

“Look man just shoot her a text asking if she feels better. I told her to not come until she feels better so relax.”

Bucky quite literally sprinted out of Steve’s office. He couldn’t talk to anyone right now. And this is the moment when he realized just how bad this whole situation was. He couldn’t even stop thinking about her for a whole minute. He needed to tell her, and soon.

_3:21 P.M._

You phone lit up, notifying you of a message. You looked at the screen, trying to think of who was texting you. After a couple of minutes, your brain finally registered the name and your heart skipped a beat.

_Hey Y/N. Just checking on you to see if you’re feeling any better. Steve told me.  
_ _-JB_

You looked at the text and honestly, you wanted to cry. Well, maybe this was the fever and not you.

_Hi Bucky..thank I’m feeling a little better. Sorry I didn’t tell you I wouldn’t be coming today  
_ _-Y/I_

You looked at your screen, waiting for a reply.

_It’s fine. Just please don’t come tomorrow if you still have the fever. I’m not sure it’s safe to drive your bike if you’re not feeling well.  
_ _-JB_

After reading his text a couple of times, you wanted to just end this conversation because your heart might beat out of your chest if you continued it.

_I won’t, trust me. I was actually about to take a nap. :)  
_ _-Y/I_

After clicking send, you noticed you shouldn’t have put that emoji. Who the hell puts an emoji when texting their professor? Your phone lit up again.

_I’ll let you go then. If you need anything, feel free to call or text me. :P  
_ _-JB_

After he clicked send, he realized that this emoji might be misunderstood. Whatever.

You saw his text and couldn’t help but smile.

_Thanks. See you later.  
_ _-Y/I_

He saw your text and wished that the conversation didn’t end so soon.

_Feel better.  
_ _-JB_

You looked at your phone and just placed it next to your bed, wanting to just sleep for a bit before you got up to finish up some work. You put your head on your pillow, falling asleep with a smile on your face.

  
Hopefully you’d feel better when you woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

_8:30 A.M._

You woke up feeling much better than yesterday but your body was simply refusing to get out of bed. If it weren’t for your phone ringing, you would have stayed for another 3 hours just sleeping. Looking at the caller ID, you knew this was going to be an interesting conversation.

“Heyyy good morning.” You tried to say but your vocal cords betrayed you.

“Why do you sound like that? Are you sick? Where did you go what did you eat do you need to go to urgent care I could-” your brother didn’t even give you a chance to answer any of his questions.

“Could you slow down...my voice just hurts I have a sore throat.”

“Liar. I know when you’re sick. You ok?”

“Yes I am better now. How are you doing?” You started making some coffee. “Ya ya I was just checking on you. I was going to tell you I am coming soon for a month or two.”

“Finally. When are you planning to come?”

“Maybe in 2 weeks or so!?”

“Great! You staying with me or at your place?”

“Probably mine. I have a couple of surgeries scheduled so I need to be close to the hospital. Hey it was good to hear your voice..I gotta go talk to you in a couple of days.”

“Byeee and good luck. Careful!”

“Love you. Bye.”

You ate your breakfast slowly, dreading to actually get dressed and leave. Your voice was going to be a problem today; how were you going to talk normally to anyone?

_9:23 A.M._

You unlocked your office, putting your stuff down and laying on the couch, attempting to get a 5 minute nap before class. Bucky walked into the office and when he noticed your door open, he went and was about to ask you something when he saw that you were sleeping. Watching your breathing somehow made him feel very calm and he quickly realized that he was being a bit creepy. He left to his desk and shut the door of the office, not wanting to interrupt you with any noise. After a couple of minutes, he heard your phone ringing and saw you getting up from the couch. When you looked up and saw him, you fixed your hair and walked out.

“Hey are you feeling better? If not, please go home and I’ll send you my lecture notes.” When you smiled and didn’t respond, he got worried.

“Y/N..are you ok?” He stood up and walked towards you.

You tried to talk but it seemed to have gotten worse. Attempting to say “ya I just have a sore throat.” It came out a little louder than a whisper but you saw his demeanor change.

Nothing could have possibly prepared Bucky for that. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. For some odd reason, all he could imagine was your voice being hoarse under other circumstances and he never thought he could get turned on in the span of 10 seconds.

He, however, didn’t notice that his arm started whirring, making the noise that made you wish he could be using his fingers to better use. Seriously? Getting horny at 10 in the morning? What the hell is wrong with you? But when you looked up at him, you saw that him clenching his jaw, eyes completely dilated, and simply staring at you.

Clearing his throat, he realized that he was probably looking at you for too long and finally spoke up. “Umm uhh ya I see..how about you go get a hot drink? Meet me in lecture.” Smiling at you while avoiding your gaze, he quickly backed up and took his folder, walking out of the room before he acts on his instincts.

What just happened?

_10:09 A.M._

You quietly walked into lecture, looking up to see what he is talking about. When you met his eyes, he looked away, and for the rest of the lecture, he never looked at you again.

While walking out, one of the students called out your name and you turned around.

“Hey Y/N I need your help. Do you have time for a question?”

“Uhhh ya sure but maybe ask me a question later. My voice is well you can hear…” Your voice still came out like a whisper.

“Sorry about that. Patrick was it?” You smiled shyly.

“Ya ya. Maybe I’ll ask later.  Oh and don’t apologize for your voice. It’s uhhh kinda hot actually.” He winked and walked away before you could respond. What is up with these students? Did everyone suddenly become much more upfront in the past years?

When you looked at Bucky, you saw that he was looking at you the entire time, with a hint of anger etched on his face. You walked out to the office with him, almost positive that he heard the student speaking to you and trying to form some sort of joke about the entire situation. When you got to the office, you spoke first, hating the silence in the room.

“Do you have...ugh..do you have time to work on my thesis to-”

“Ya! But I think it would be best if I do the talking and you could write down anything you want..just so your voice could get better..”

“Perfect..”

_12:00 P.M._

“I’m going to get coffee, you want anything?”

“Actually I’ll walk with you.” You closed your office quickly and ran so he could hear you. You walked in silence once more, and when you were about to order, he spoke before you, ordering what your regular drink.

“Thanks.” You took hold of his arm so he could look at you and you actually heard him stop breathing. “Sorry I shouldn’t have...asked you before I-” “It’s fine! Lecture is about to begin.” Leaving it at that, you both walked in silence once more.

Throughout the entire lecture, you finally decided that you need to tell him about how you feel, not caring about the consequences anymore. You started fidgeting in your seat more, nervous about how you were going to say what you wanted to say. After class finished, you saw that some students were asking him questions so you excused yourself to go to the office.

Your change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by him. He saw how you couldn’t stay in your seat without shaking your legs, or tapping the pencil or playing with the ends of your hair. Something must have happened.

_2:57 P.M._

He was now sitting with these students for almost an hour and you were becoming more frustrated by the second.

Walking into your office, he sighed and sat down next to you on the couch. “You know I love this job. I love explaining and I love learning and I love helping. But sometimes, the questions are just sooo-”

“Unbearable?”

He smiled at you and rested his head back on the couch. “Exactly.”

“So when do you want to start?”

“Now actually.” You got up to get your laptop and he went to get his notebook.

“So I was reading your new notes and I think that, if you want, we could add _The Rape of Persephone_ by Bernini. Since we’re talking about the effects of nudity and we already have a lot of works for ‘fear’ or ‘being uncomfortable’ or ‘arousing’, we could definitely add ‘hurt’ or just pure ‘damage’?”

You looked at the picture of the sculpture he included in the notebook.

“Ya it’s perf-” Your voice gave out once more and you smiled at him. You gave him a thumbs up and wrote it in the outline. After going over more details about the painting part of your paper, he decided to stop so you could write everything down and leave early.

_5:10 P.M._

You finished your notes and mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to say to him. You walked out to see what he was doing, and saw that he was invested in a book. When he saw you just standing there, he took of his glasses, eyebrows furrowed.

“Is there anything you need?” He walked up to you and leaned on his desk, crossing his arms.

You couldn’t say anything for a few minutes, rubbing your hands nervously.

Then it hit you. No you can’t do this. It wouldn’t be right. You miscalculated how awkward it would be if he says no. And you don;t know if anything will go wrong if he says yes.

“Ohh no sorry I totally had a thought and it escaped my mind. Sorry for disturbing you.” You quickly returned to your office, shutting the door behind you. Sitting on your couch for what felt like hours, you decided you needed to go home before you do something you’ll regret.

_6:37 P.M._

You locked your door and turned around to see Bucky working on his laptop. You walked closer so he could hear you.

“Thanks for the notes. They helped. I’ll see you tomorrow!” You turned around to take your leave when he got up and walked towards you.

“Hey wait...if  you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. I know that you still feel pretty tired and well...just let me know if you know...umm need anything.” He started rubbing the back of his neck and you couldn’t stop staring at his hair.

“Definitely..” You nodded and stood there in front of him, neither of you moving or saying anything.

The air around you suddenly felt very heavy, and he raised his hand, placing it on your chin. The eye contact between you too never faltered, and he kept on looking at your eyes then your lips then your eyes and you could feel his breath on your face.

Very slowly, he leaned down, his lips barely touching yours.

For a few seconds, you both got lost in the moment, eyes closed, breathing almost erratic.When his lips were finally about to touch yours, your eyes snapped open and you took a step back, looking at him with wide eyes. He looked like he was more surprised than you at the moment.

“I’m sor...god I am so sorry I shouldn’t hav-” He tried to form a proper sentence but failed.

“Good night Bucky!” Running out of the room, you tried to register what just happened. So now that you know he would say yes, you also know this could be a problem..for the both of you. But his hand...his hand felt so warm against your cheek. Why did back out? Shit this was going to make things even worse. You quickly got in your car, afraid that he might come and say something.

Bucky, on the other hand, was still standing in the middle of the office, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. So did she like him? She didn’t pull right away...but she did anyway. Why couldn’t you control yourself more? Tomorrow was going to be a long day. What is he going to say? Should he apologize again? Should he tell her how he feels?

For the rest of the night, Bucky would not think about anything but her smooth skin and her soft lips that he almost kissed.  
For the rest of the night, you would not think about anything but the feel of his hand on you skin and his warm breath on your cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

It seems that since you met Bucky, you haven’t had much sleep. This would be the fourth day in a row that you barely get any sleep, and this time, it was not the fever to blame. He was going to kiss you. You felt his breath on your lips and you almost had the one thing you actually craved for once in your life. What was he going to think? It was going to be awkward and you can’t tell if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. 

Bucky, however, knew exactly what he was going to do to make things “less” awkward. When he sees you tomorrow, if he even sees you, he will have no choice but to tell you. At least he would be less stressed about the entire situation. And if he didn’t know any better, he is sure that you almost kissed back, So that’s what Steve was talking about. Maybe you did like him.

_ 7:00 A.M. _

You shut your alarm before it even rang, knowing very well there was no way you were going back to sleep. Maybe you should tell him how you feel. Maybe you could do this without anyone finding out. I mean Steve hinted at helping you out if you needed to make this thing work between the two of you. You needed to stop stressing about this. Things will work out. They always do..Right?

_ 7:53 A.M. _

You didn’t bother going to the office, fearing that he is there. There was no way you were telling him now. Not this early in the day at least. You need coffee now. And you needed to think of your classes more, not this drama. 

Bucky hoped you would come to the office early so he could just get this off his chest, but knowing you, you were probably going to avoid him, just like the other day. This is good actually. He needs to think of what he is going to say, just to make sure he doesn’t screw up any more chances..if he ever had any!

_ 10:06 A.M. _

Steve’s lecture went by so quickly, probably because you didn’t actually pay attention, and were just trying to think about literally anything but Bucky. Thankfully, Steve did not notice you spacing out. Walking to your next lecture, you recognized a certain icy smooth voice and immediately looked for another way to class. Before he could notice you, you ran out of the building and went to the other entrance. The fact that you have to deal with this situation like a 5 year old was just so ridiculous to you but oh well.

Half way through your second lecture, you decided to actually listen to what Sam was saying. This was by far one of the worst days for you. You never thought trying to pay attention could be this tiring. He dismissed the class 10 minutes early and you noticed you have 30 minutes before Bucky finished his lecture. You went to leave your books in the office and took your laptop. Studying in the library instead of your office was definitely a good idea. 

_ 1:16 P.M. _

2 hours. You finished lecture 2 hours ago and you weren’t in here. At least you came today because if you hadn’t shown up, Bucky might have bailed out on telling you how he feels. He went to Steve to ask if anything seemed odd with you today and Steve said he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. 

3 hours later, he realized he has had enough and he was going to text you telling you that he needed to talk. When he went back to his office after lunch, he was surprised. You were sitting on the couch, working on your laptop. Even when you didn’t actually try hard to look beautiful, you still looked absolutely brilliant.

“Hey Y/N...Listen I wanted t-” You cut him off before he could say anything else. “Wait sorry so I was in the library doing some research and I came upon this sculpture that I didn't even think of using, Bernini’s  _ Apollo and Daphne _ , and I thought I could maybe add an anthropomorphic aspect to the paper...well not the paper, the art works...ok you know what I mean! And I was thinking, maybe, which I know will sound very out of the ordinary, that this sculpture could be my segway towards Indian art and I could write even more about that. What do you think!? Do you have any other artworks in mind like this one?”

Bucky stood there speechless. After a couple of seconds, he was able to form a sentence. “Ya I could definitely look for something like that in this book.” He walked to his desk and picked up a dusty book in the corner. After going through the book, he marked one of the chapters and sat next to you, showing you the picture on the page. “Well there is another  _ Apollo and Daphne _ that people tend to ignore, Massimiliano Soldani’s. There are putti in there as well so you can maybe talk about the religious aspect. Definitely rich with information.” He handed you the book and waited silently while you quickly jotted down notes. He stood up and sat at his desk, waiting until you finish, and trying to come up with how he will start this conversation.

After about 10 minutes, you sighed and shut your laptop, placing it next to you. Bucy saw you  placing your face in your hands and got up to sit next to you.

“You alright?” He asked...more like nervously whispered.

“Ya I’ve just been stressing about this paper lately and I feel like I am all over the place, you know.” You made the mistake of looking at him and were so drawn into his blue eyes, you didn’t notice how he was smiling at you.

You looked at each other for a while without saying anything. Looking at the door and seeing that it was shut, Bucky turned to face you. 

“I uhh wanted to talk to you...about yesterday.” When you said nothing, he took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. 

“What I did yesterday...what I tried to do...while it was incredibly unprofessional of me, I don’t want to apologize. The past 2 weeks have been very hard..and enlightening as a matter of fact. I am the kind of guy that would never get involved with anyone I am working with, particularly someone that might have their future ruined..like a student.” He looked up at you and saw that you were looking at his lips. He tried to ignore that look in your eyes and continue talking.

“I don’t believe in love at first sight. It doesn’t exist. At least I thought it doesn’t until I met you last week. And I never thought I could feel this strongly about another as much as I do about you. I knew this sounds like a cliche but you truly awakened something inside of me and I just can’t describe it. All I think about is you and it was a hindrance at first but I just can’t stop thinking about how you twirl your hair when you’re nervous or focused...or how when you like the taste of something, you shut your eyes and hum to yourself..or how you pay close attention to every detail in any artwork we speak about in lecture or in here and it’s driving me insane. I understand if this is too much for you right now and if you need me to switch you to another professor, I will sign the papers. Steve would gladly assist you. But maybe you could give this a chance?”

You didn’t know how you felt right now. Happy? Over the highest cloud? Worried? You simply didn’t know. You looked away from him and started playing with your rings.

“I can’t.”

And just like that, Bucky’s heart shattered into a million pieces and the little hope he had vanished. He didn’t know he was holding in his breath, and after hearing those two words, he let it out shakily. And without even noticing, his arm started making those whirling noises again. 

You never thought that any sound could actually make you feel like you’re falling off a cliff. But that little breath he took broke you. How are you supposed to tell him that this would not be okay, for either of you. He would lose his job and you would never even finish. All these years of working hard would count as nothing.

Before you could even try to say anything, he stood up and walked away. Leaning on his desk, he hid his face in his hand and couldn’t say anything. Those two words played in his head over and over again. This was happening again. He chose to fall in love once more and it was worse than the last time. Hearing you get up, he turned around. He needed to know why.

“I know I was and still am a major asshole but please just give me a chance. I told you how I feel now so there’s nothing else that will make me treat you the way I did these past 2 weeks, even though that should not be an excuse for my actions. Why? Can’t I just...plea..Y/N te..tell me why?” He couldn’t even control his emotions around you. 

This was bad.

“You know why! You’re a well-known, brilliant academic that might...no actually...will lose everything if this even happens between us. Your entire life work just thrown away. No. If you choose to take that risk for yourself, I won’t. For your sake. And think..think of me. I would not even finish. I just...I can’t.” You didn’t know when you started crying.

It was quiet. Except for his shallow breathing and your silent sniffing.

The reason for you not wanting to do this made him fall for you even more. This was sadly ironic.

“Just...at least tell…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence. 

“What?? What do you want me to say James?” The sound of his first name from your lips made him look up at you. You never called him that.

“You want me to tell you how for the first time I actually like a guy, it has to be my professor? You want me to tell you how amazing you are when it comes to teaching or helping me out.? You want me to tell you how this is the first time I actually feel safe when I am around someone?” You couldn’t stop talking and you wished this was not how you tell him what you feel.

He stood there, shocked.

“You want me to tell you how when I look at you, it feels like I am being engulfed by so many emotions that I can’t really describe them or how I feel like I am home whenever I see you sitting at your desk? Is that what you want me to say? Because this all doesn’t matter. Do you know how much it hurts every time I remind myself that I am stuck with you for the next 2 years and I can’t even be near you because it just...ughh I..I can’t do this.” You turned around, grabbed your laptop, and went to your office, shutting the door behind you.

He didn’t know whether he should be glad you feel the same way or completely crushed that this can’t happen.

_ 4:47 P.M. _

He sat at his desk and tried to busy himself in anything, knowing very well that you will walk out to go home and will not want to talk to him. 

You sat in your office for a while, thinking about what just happened. Was it worth it? Was it really worth it risking everything? For the first time, the man you like actually likes you. This was all new to you and you did not know how to deal with any of it.

_ 5:28 P.M. _

Fuck it. 

You stood up, fixed your shirt, and opened your door. He was standing in the middle of the room reading something. You walked towards him and he heard you. As much as he tried to convince himself to not turn around, he did anyways. And thank the heavens he did.

And just like that, his world was rebuilt once more. It took him a couple of seconds to process what was happening and when he finally came to his senses, he dropped the book and pulled you in closer. You grabbed him by his neck and tried to bring him closer, needing assurance that he is real and he is kissing you back.

Your lips were softer than he imagined and he couldn’t get enough of how you feel in his arms. He held you tightly, afraid that you will walk away again because in his heart, he knew he would not take it if you turned your back again.

You both needed to breathe eventually, and he was the first to pull away. He kissed your forehead and finally opened his eyes, looking at you.

“Please don’t leave. I can’t..I won’t let you go. I am never letting you go.” 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!” You smiled at him.

You both started giggling like preschoolers and when you stopped, you looked at each other again. “This will work out. We will make it work out I promise!”   
  
At this moment, you couldn’t care less about your work or how you could get in trouble. At this moment, you wanted to feel him all around you and not think of anything except how warm he feels and how he smells like autumn leaves and rain. 


	14. Chapter 14

You looked back at the events of the day not knowing how everything escalated so quickly. You couldn’t believe that it was possible to be this happy. After that intense kiss you shared with Bucky, you sat for an hour or so talking to him about so many different things. It was the most real thing you felt in a while, just sitting next to him, holding his hands. You walked together to the parking lot, careful with how you carried yourself “in public.” 

_ 10:30 P.M. _

Bucky was feeling overjoyed with how everything turned out today. You actually liked him. Someone like you was able to make him feel things he hasn’t felt in such a long time and thought would never feel them again. He really wanted to text you and keep talking to you but he thought it would make him seem desperate. Well, to be honest, he was really desperate. But just thinking about the last 2 weeks and today made him rethink everything, from when he met you to when he bumped into you (more than once) to how you looked after running to what happened when you were at Steve’s little get together. Deciding to text you in the morning, he tried to go to sleep and stop thinking about you.

_ 8:13 A.M. _

You woke up to your phone vibrating. Looking at the time, you noticed you probably snoozed your alarm and went right back to sleep. Picking up your phone, you saw who the text was from and smiled like an idiot. 

_ Good morning doll. Did you wake up yet?  
_ -JB

After clicking send, he read the text again and realized he sounded like a complete idiot. Really? That’s what you’re going with? You, however, looked at the text and smiled to yourself. Without putting much thought into it, you replied quickly.

_ Morning! Just woke up :) Can I see you today?  
_ -Y/I

Bucky read the text and stopped breathing for second. You wanted to see him and that made him feel like a teenage boy again. 

_ Ya! Let’s grab something to eat at the cafe from last weekend.   
_ -JB

_ I’ll meet you there at 9.   
_ -Y/I

You sent him the text and placed the phone next to you. This felt like a dream you never wanted to wake up from. Getting up quickly, you got ready and put on a sundress, deciding to walk to the cafe. When you walked into the cafe, you scanned it really quickly and saw Bucky sitting in the same corner as last week. Before walking over to him, you ordered a latte and a sandwich.

“Hey!” You saw that there was space next to him so you sat there. 

“Heeyyyy wow. That’s some dress doll. You’re killing me right now.” He put his phone down and really looked at you. When you tried to kiss him, he leaned back a bit. “Not here. Don’t want to get you in trouble with anyone. Come over after?” He said quickly before you misunderstood.

“Ya sorry I just...I can’t really believe this is happening and I just want to be..you know.” You laughed nervously and looked down at your hands.

“Believe me doll, if this was not a problem and we weren’t in public, I would have-”

“Hazelnut latte for Y/N!” Bucky was interrupted mid sentence and you got up to get your drink. Come to think of it, if your drink wasn’t ready, he might have scared you off. But seeing you walking away from him with that pink dress made him shift in his seat more than usual. 

After getting your drink, you walked outside the cafe. “Where’s your bike?” You looked up and laughed. “Oh I came walking. Did you expect to come here with it wearing this dress?” Bucky thought about it for a couple of seconds and looked at you. “You know what, never mind. Don’t want anyone seeing my girl.”

Hearing him say “my girl” made you way happier than you should have. 

“So my place or yours?”  You asked while getting into his car. “My place..maybe we can work on something while we’re there.”

“Seriously? You could’ve told me so I could bring my laptop.” 

“Won’t be necessary. Just borrow mine or write your notes on something else. Besides, something tells me we won’t get any work done.” At the end of the sentence, he noticed what he might have implied and immediately regretted talking.

“I didn’t mean that we will be doing anything..you know...I meant watching a movie or talking not the other-” He was cut off by your laughing really loudly.

“Anyone tell you that you’re super adorable when you’re flustered?” You grabbed his hand and traced his fingers over and over. He smiled at the small gesture.

“You just did.”

You spent the next 5 minutes not saying anything, just holding his hand and occasionally intertwining your fingers with his. When you reached his place, you took the elevator to his condo. While standing in the elevator, you couldn’t help but notice how tight his shirt was, thinking about how he would feel on top of you.

“Never thought you’d be the elevator type.” You looked at him and saw that he was still staring at the numbers at the top of the elevator. You didn’t know how hard you were blushing until he finally looked at you, a huge smirk plastered on his face. 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re super cute when you’re flustered?” He oh-so-softly touched your cheek and you smiled at what he said.

After going into his place, you stood at the door, not knowing where to go or what to do. “Doll you can walk around..make yourself at home.” He said while taking off his jacket and taking off his shoes.

“Oh you really don’t want me to make myself at home!” You walked to the window and peeked through the curtains; he had a fantastic view.

“An why is that?” He came from behind you and hugged you, placing his hands on you hips.

“Because I would not walk around with a dress..with anything as a matter of fact.” Since when did you get this bold around a guy, around people to begin with!? When he said nothing, you thought you were too forward and turned around. 

“Babe you can’t just say things like that and not expect me to be surprised.” He looked at your lips then your eyes then your lips again which did not go unnoticed by you. 

You put your arms around him and stood on your tiptoes. What was meant to be an innocent peck on the lips turned into a hungry desire all of a sudden. He was holding very tightly onto your hips and after a couple of seconds, he grabbed your ass and carried you. You giggled while he was walking to the couch. He sat down and grabbed you by your hair, kissing you again. You were now straddling him and the thought of where this was going made you rub yourself on him harder than you intended. 

The sound that emitted from him could only be described as a growl. Wanting to hear it again, you started moving slower but harder on him and his hold on your hips was getting tighter. You wondered if he could feel the effect he had on you, seeing as your panties were soaking wet. You definitely felt the effect you had on him and it excited you even more. After a minute or so, he stopped kissing you and rested his forehead on your, eyes shut.

“Fuck...doll you need to...shit Y/N stop we need to take this uhhh-” He was trying to control himself and felt that he was losing this last ounce of any thought or control. His pants were uncomfortably tight and as much as he wanted to feel you, he didn’t want to move this fast.

“Wh..why can’t we-” You have never sounded this desperate or horny in your life and part of you was embarrassed. But the other part couldn’t care less because you felt comfortable around him.

“We gotta take this slow doll. Believe me I want this more than you but I don’t want to speed things up and ruin anything we have.” Up until that moment, he didn’t notice how your dress hiked up your thighs and when he looked down, he saw the baby blue lace panties you were wearing and couldn’t take his eyes off of you. When you followed his eyesight, you suddenly noticed how this position was compromised and went to get up quickly, causing you to trip and fall backwards. He tried to catch you but failed. Looking up at him, you both started laughing.

“Well that certainly was a turn off.” You said while he helped you up. “Doll you could never not be a turn on even if you tried.” You blushed at the compliment.

“I need to go change into different pants because these, for some reason, are getting very uncomfortable.” He said while walking to his room. The fact that he was capable of talking about things like that without getting shy was just so curious to you.

He came back wearing sweatpants that hung too low on his hips and a black shirt. You cursed under your breath. “I can’t tell whether I should thank the person that created sweatpants or punch him in the face.” You laughed while he went to grab his laptop and a notebook.

You sat down on the couch and started to work on some assignments for the classes and when you finished, you worked on your thesis for a while.

_ 4:29 P.M. _

Looking at the time, you yawned and put the notes down. Bucky came back with 2 cups of coffee. “Wow it did not feel like we were working for that long.” He placed the coffee on the table.

“Time flies when you’re having fun. I think we are done with this for the day.” He moved all the books and laptop to the other chair and sat next to you, placing his arm around you. You sat quietly for a couple of minutes, him drawing patterns on your shoulder and you resting on his.

“Can I tell you something? Promise to not get mad at me!” You looked at him and saw that his expression changed.

“Is anything wrong?” 

“No no I just...I’ve been thinking about it and I feel bad so I just wanted to be honest with you from the beginning.” You turned around and faced him.

“You can tell me anything Y/N.”

“I kind of heard you when you were talking to Steve that night in your office.” You couldn’t bring yourself to look away from him.

“I really did forget my laptop that day and when I came running, I heard you and thought you were talking about someone else but when you mentioned me, I froze and didn’t know what to do. I’m really sorry.”

Bucky was quiet and looked at your hands, noticing how nervous you were. He grabbed your hands and pulled them to his lips, kissing them softly. “That’s ok...although it is rude to eavesdrop. How come you didn’t say anything if you felt the same way? I blame all those sleepless nights on you!” He chuckled, making your nervousness ease up a bit.

“I was still debating whether this was a good idea or not. I’m still debating. I don’t want you to get in trouble. The position you are in right now is worse than if I were your student, not your TA. My entire career is in your hands and you might get in trouble because of me and I don’t know if this is really worth it for you.”

“Hey listen..I know what I got myself into alright. I am aware of all the consequences. Besides, I should be saying the same thing to you. I really did think about switching you to Steve. He’ll be able to help you out and so will I. I don’t want your career to end before it begins. But part of me wants to be involved with your work because I just feel so happy that I am helping you out.” You smiled at him and looked at your hands.

“I know this is way too early to say but, Y/N...you’re the first person I’ve ever felt this strongly about. I mean I won’t lie to you, I was in a relationship a couple of years ago and it ruined me. I almost gave up my job because of how much it hurt. But I just feel so happy when I see you. I can’t describe it. You make me feel calm and content and-” 

You couldn’t hold back anymore so you kissed you him again. But this kiss was not out of lust, it was out of  _ love _ . And it scared you that what you feel for him was growing by the minute. But somehow, you knew that he would never hurt you intentionally. 

When you pulled away, he hugged you tightly and you heard his arm making those noises again. He pulled back and looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry I can’t control it sometimes when I am..you know.”

“Can I touch it?” He looked puzzled at your question but nodded.

He obviously couldn’t feel the pressure of your hands but he was able to sense the warmth that was radiating off of them. You kept on moving them up and down his arm. He never felt like this with anyone before and he simply smiled.

“By the way, when I talked to you that day in the office and said that it was hot..I really did mean your arm not the weather.” He broke out laughing at what you said, causing you to laugh along with him.

You sat down and talked for some time after that, not about anything in particular, just about where the conversation took you.

_ 9:47 P.M. _

“O my god really?” You looked at your watch and back to him. “I should go..I have to wake up early tomorrow.” You both got up and stood there. 

“Thank you for today James..for everything really.” You went to hug him and he held you tightly. “Say it again.” You were confused and before you could ask, he replied again. “My name...say it again.” You pulled out of the hug and looked at him. 

“James.”

He shut his eyes and smiled. Giving you a quick peck on the lips, he went to grab his jacket and keys.

“No wait you don’t have to I could just uber!” He grabbed your hands and walked out. “Really Y/N? You think I’ll let you go anywhere right now with a stranger. Come on…” Before he could ock his door, he saw you shivering. 

“Wait here.” He ran back and grabbed one of his sweatshirts.

“Here.” He gave it to you and without thinking about what you were doing, you smelled it. “It smells like you.” Raising an eyebrow, he looked at you. “Is that a bad thing?” You smiled and put it on. “Nope. I actually like it.”

After he dropped you off, you were about to take the sweatshirt off when he stopped you. “It’s still cold. Give it back later.” 

“If you think this will get out of my apartment once it is up there, you are mistaken.” You giggled at the childish response.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to come up one day and take it.” He winked at you and for some of reason, you blushed again.

“Good night James.” 

“Good night doll.” 

You ran up the stairs and waved at him.

Before going to sleep that day, you thought about how this was the best day of your life.

Before going to sleep that day, Bucky would keep replaying how your hands felt touching his cybernetic arm.


	15. Chapter 15

The weekend went by slower than usual and it probably had to do with the fact that you weren’t able to see Bucky at all. You needed to finish correcting papers for Steve and work on you thesis. Bucky very openly said he wished you could come over but knew that neither of you will get anything done if you came. You occasionally texted each other every couple of hours.

_ 7:30 A.M.  _

You jumped out of your bed, and took a quick shower. For the first time since forever, you actually thought about what to wear. Now that this was happening, you wanted to have the same effect he has on you when he isn’t even trying. 

When you got to your office, you saw that he was not there yet. Leaving your stuff on the desk, you went to grab coffee and breakfast. 

_ 8:23 A.M. _

When you returned, you saw the door slightly open, and your heart suddenly started beating fast. It never occurred to you how differently you had to act during school hours. Taking a deep breath, you walked into the room and saw him standing at his book shelf reading something. You walked towards him and sat on the couch.

“Good morning professor. How was your weekend?” He turned around and the smile he had fell. Did you do something wrong?”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” He paced to the door and locked it. Not knowing what was happening, you put your coffee down and by the time you got up, he was wrapping his hands around you, crashing his lips to yours. Once you realized what was taking place, you moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer, trying to lessen the space between you.

After what felt like minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead on yours.

“Doll...can’t you make less of an effort when you’re dressing. I can’t focus if you wear dresses like this and sit in the front of the class.”

“Who said I want you to focus?” You smiled when he started shaking his head. 

He walked to the door and unlocked it. When he looked up at you, he saw the confused expression you had. “Don’t want anyone thinking anything.”

_ 9:37 A.M. _

After finishing up some notes for his lecture, you both walked to the room. You noticed halfway through the lecture that you were smiling the entire time, and started to bite your pencil just so you don’t keep smiling at him. He was very good at keeping a stern face and you noticed that he didn’t look at you once. Did he always look this sexy when he explained the difference between 14th century and 15th century Venetian architecture?

After lecture, you stayed in your seat and took questions from some students. When the second lecture started, you took your seat once more and tried to actually pay attention to what he was saying. You noticed how more girls sat at the front of the class and fixed their shirts more than necessary. Trying to ignore them, you looked away and started doodling on your notebook.

When he finished lecture, you were about to leave to the office when one of the students stopped you.

“Hey Y/N. Remember me?” 

“Oh ya Paul right?” You finished collecting your stuff and asked him to walk out with you. “How can I help you?”   


“Ummm could we go somewhere more private maybe? Don’t want anyone hearing what I want to talk to you about.” He gestured to Bucky and some students walking by.

“Ya sure let’s go to my office.” You didn’t give him a chance to say anything else before you started walking. When you got to your office, you walked in and sat at the desk. “What did you want to talk about?” You motioned him to sit down but he approached you.

“Well I like being straight forward so here it goes. I really like you and I was hoping you could go to dinner with me.” He sat at the edge of the table and you hated where this was going. You didn’t know what you were supposed to say or how you were supposed to react. 

“Oh uhhh wow okay. I am so flattered that you-” You didn’t have the chance to finish when he spoke up again. “Wait that was too serious let me try again. Would you like to go the game on Friday night?” He smiled at you again and you saw how horrible this was going. Laughing nervously, you stood up and stepped away from him. “Listen Paul that’s really nice of you but I am afraid I can’t.”

“Why?” He surprised you by how quick he spoke. “Well...apart from the fact that it’s illegal for me to date, a TA, to date a student in one of my classes, I just started seeing someone.” You tried to make it less awkward but it clearly wasn’t working.

“You could just say you don’t like me but don’t use those excuses with me..I am not an idiot.” 

Well that took a turn. 

“I’m sorry? You lost me what do you mean?” Crossing your arms, you sternly looked at him, because there was no way he was suggesting what you thought he was.

“Well I have many friends that date their TAs or students and there is no problem. And I saw you having lunch last weekend with a couple of students so I don’t see what the problem is.”

“For your information, it is actually illegal. So good for you and your friends that can hide it. And for the record, those students you saw me having lunch with were actually sent to me by Dr. Rogers. If you don’t believe me, ask him and he’ll tell you that I was doing him a favor. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do so I need you to leave.” You walked to the door and motioned him to get out. You almost broke your composure when you saw him laughing while getting out.

“Thank Y/N...see you later.” The fact that he had the nerves to wink at you was quite discussing. You looked at the floor and waited for him to leave.

“Hey professor interesting lecture today.” Oh crap he was outside this entire time? You looked at the couch and saw him sitting with a pile of papers in his hand. When you saw that Paul left, you walked and sat next to him.

“Hey.” You couldn’t say anything else for some reason. When he didn’t reply, you nervously looked at him.

To say that he looked angry would have been an understatement. 

“Bucky are you okay?” You turned to face him.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to just walk in and punch him.”

“How much did you hear?” 

“Enough.” When he didn’t saw anything, he stood up and walked to the door, shutting and locking it before he gets back.

“Do you want to be with me?” For the second time today, you were surprised.

“What? Where is this coming from?”

“Both of your reasons can be amended.” He avoided looking at you.

“Bucky what the hell are you talking about right now? I am very confused.” You stood up and when you tried to reach for him, he stepped away.

“Well you said it’s illegal and yet here we are so you might as well go out with him instead of dating someone who is older than you by a decade.” He put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“I thought that after these past few days you’d think how serious I am about you...about us. Do I look like I care how much older you are? And I know this is a risk but I am willing to take that risk for someone like you, not him. Please tell me you aren’t having second thoughts.” Your voice broke and when Bucky finally looked at you, he saw that you were beginning to cry. He never thought that anything could break his heart this much, and before he could question what he was doing, he grabbed you and pulled you in a hug.

“Wait stop no I’m not I’m sorry. Doll please don’t cry I’m sorry.”

“Then why...did you..James that’s not-”

“I panicked I’m sorry I just panicked and I didn’t know what I was saying.” He pulled away and kissed your forehead. You hit his shoulder and looked up at him. “You just scared me half to death I hope you’re happy.” He laughed and started wiping your tears away.

“Ow…”

“What? What happened?” 

“I just realized I hit your left arm and it hurt.” You flinched by how loud he was laughing and you joined him.

“Sorry here let me kiss it.” He grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles.

“Better?”

“Ya...hey Bucky?”

“Ya doll!”

“Did we just have our first argument?” 

He chuckled and hugged you again. “Ya I think we did. Sorry okay.”

“Apology accepted...just don’t do that again please because you really did scare me there for a second.”

“Deal.”

When he pulled away, you rubbed your eyes and looked at the watch. You still had 3 hours before you leave so you decided to go to Steve and see if he needed help with anything.

_ 2:34 P.M. _

You knocked on his door and went in.

“Hey Y/N how are y- god are you okay? What’s wrong?” Shit you forgot how red your eyes got when you cried.

“Oh ya ya I’m fine...I just uhh miss my brother that’s all. He’s staying for another month over there and I just spoke to him.”

He chuckled and stood up, walking towards you. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a horrible liar?”

“What?”

“Did Bucky do anything? I can write a report you know...as a concerned professor of course.”

“Oh god no he didn’t do anything really I promise he is so nice I swear he was actually just helpi-” You stopped when he started laughing and did he just grab his left boob? 

“So you guys finally ‘confessed you looovve’ to each other? Good for you.” He picked up some files and looked through them.

What the hell?

“What no no what are you talking about that’s absurd we’re not…” It was no use. He looked up from his glasses and smiled at you.

“It’s okay Y/N. Well it’s not but don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Now that we got that out of the way, I need you to correct these papers for me.”

You didn’t even bother to say anything. “Sure when do you need them by?”

“2 days if possible. Next week is week 4 already and the final is on Thursday so I just need them to get an idea where they stand right now. Oh and by the way, no class on Thursday of week 5...it’s Thanksgiving so maybe do something with uhh you know.”

You started blushing and pretended to look at the papers. “Alright thanks..see you tomorrow.” Before you left, he called you again.

“Be careful please. Despite appearances, he’s very sensitive.” You nodded and walked out. When you went back to the office, you tried to correct as many papers as you can before you leave, in case he asked you to go over his place. 

_ 4:49 P.M. _

You locked your office and walked to sit at the chair next to him. “Hey I’m heading out. Is there anything you need me to do for Wednesday?” He shut his laptop. “No I think we’re ahead actually. I corrected the responses during the weekend midterms are next week so nothing needed for Wednesday.” When he didn’t say anything else, you stood up to wear your jacket.

“Well if you need me, I am a phone call away. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

Maybe you were overthinking this. You both did have things to do so why would he invite you over. Stop freaking out for no reason.  
  
Bucky on the other hand really did want to invite you over. But he knew that if he spend another moment with you alone, he won’t be able to control himself and then what would happen? You’d probably freak out, for more than one reason...beginning with his arm. 


	16. Chapter 16

_Saturday 9:13 A.M_

Before you knew it, the weekend came and it seemed that everything was going well. You couldn’t help but notice how Bucky’s demeanor changed a bit after what happened on Monday. He interacted with you less and less by the day and for the life of you, you didn’t know what you did. He didn’t even bother to invite you over yesterday. You almost asked him what happened but thought it best to give him his space. It’s not like he was going anywhere.

Looking at the calendar, you realized it was almost week 5. Halloween was already coming up and while your brother already told you that you’re too old for dressing up, you already bought the costume and prepared everything so you were definitely going to dress up.

Checking your emails, you saw that Steve sent you a message an hour ago asking if you could help him create the exams. When you replied asking where he wanted to meet, he said he made lunch and to come in an hour.

What if Bucky was going to be there? Obviously he’ll be there he lives in the same building. Maybe it was time you asked him what was wrong. No that might be awkward with Steve being there. Wait what should you wear? Oh crap this was too stressful. Just breathe...everything was going to be okay.

_11:16 A.M._

Steve was finished placing all the food on the roof when Bucky came in. “Hey man I went by your place but I saw your note. What’s all this for? You having a date or something?” Bucky grabbed a handful of chips and sat down.

“Well it’s not a date exactly...unless you want it to be.” Steve smiles while placing the soft drinks in the fridge.

“What? What do you mean buddy?”

“Well I do need help with making the exams so I invited Y/N over and she’s on the way.”

“Wh-did you...you didn’t tell me you...why would you...come on you’re fucking with me?” Bucky started pacing in front of Steve.

“Hey you’re going to put grooves in the floor if you keep doing that!” Bucky turned around and saw you standing in the doorway. He couldn’t help but check you out. Noticing that you were wearing the exact same clothes as last time, he decided to leave.

“I’ll get the uhhh forks and knives from downstairs...be back in a minute.” He excused himself and you moved out of the doorway.

“Wait don’t tell me...you guys already had your first official argument?” Steve gave you a plate while getting food.

“Ya he didn’t tell yo-”

Shit. Why did you even say anything?

“Come on Y/N I haven’t seen him happy in years I obviously know yous guys are dating now. Not like I’m going to tell anyone.”

“On Monday...he heard me and a student talking in my office and kind of got angry. I don’t know why he’s being like this. I resolved the problem that day but he’s just been avoiding me.” You started eating quickly and Steve laughed.

“What? I’m hungry and this is so fucking good.”

“Listen as cliche as this sounds, maybe it’s not you..maybe it’s him.”

“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well this is the first time I saw him this attached to someone else so he might just be getting used to being around you all the time without-”

“Without what??”

“Well you know without actually being...come on don’t make me say it.” He covered his face to avoid you.

“What Steve I don’t have a single clue of what you’re talki-” You spoke with a mouth full of food and you started coughing.

“Shit here I have some water.” You didn’t notice that Bucky came back. He ran to you with a bottle of water and started patting your back with his hand.

“Jesus are you ok?” Steve asked while trying to give you more water.

“Ya ya,” you cleared your throat a couple of times, “I’m fine...it just went in the wrong tube is all.”

You looked at Bucky and gave him a smile. When he was about to get up, you grabbed his hand. “Steve can you give us a second?”

“Uhh ya sure I’ll go get the books from downstairs.” You waited until Steve left and pulled Bucky to sit down next to you.

“Hi.”

Bucky grabbed your hand and started playing with your fingers.

“Hey.”

“Can I ask you something and please be honest with me?”

“Of course I will.”

“Did I do something to upset you?”

“Wha...no doll you didn’t why would you ask me that?”

“Well because you barely spoke to me the entire week! And when I came, you just left to get stuff we already had up here.” You avoided his gaze and looked down.

“No no you did nothing believe me. It’s not you okay it’s just...I’m adjusting that’s all.” He grabbed your chin and made you look at him.

“That’s what Steve said.”

“What? What did Steve say?” He looked quizzically at you.

“He said that you were trying to get used to being around me without being able to do something that he didn’t tell me.”

At that last comment, Bucky’s expression changed and you realized that he was blushing furiously.

“Bucky what’s wrong?” You sat closer to him and touched his cheeks.

“Did Steve ummm...did he mention anything else about...this?” Now he was the one avoiding your eyes.

“No. I tried asking him but he didn’t want to tell me.”

“Good that’s good.”

“What’s good I am so confused right now?”

“Don’t worry about it doll okay. Listen, I have a lot of stuff to do so I’ll try to finish somethings and then I’ll come up again okay?” He gave you a quick peck on the lips and stood up.

“Why can’t you bring your stuff here?”

“Well because if I brought my stuff here, I’m going to be distracted by a certain individual who looks way too attractive in just sweatpants and a tank top. Be back in a couple of hours.”

While he was leaving, Steve came back.

“You I swear I’m going to kill you when she leaves.” Bucky whispered while he passed Steve.

“Don’t mention it pal. Anything to help you out!” Steve replied while laughing and Bucky looked back at him with an angry expression.

_4:47 P.M._

You’ve been working for hours with Steve, deciding that the midterm will just be short free response question and 5 IDs.

“Well I think we went easy on them.” Steve pointed out while cleaning up.

“You do realize they’ll still complain right?”

“They always do don’t they?” He chuckled and you got up to stretch. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky just walked in and saw you bending over trying to touch your feet.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Not realizing he said that out loud, you heard Steve laughing and you couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“Sorry that was…”

“A little loud maybe?” Steve replied while throwing a water bottle to him.

“Shut the hell up!” He glowered at Steve and walked to you. “Do you want to maybe...I don’t know come downstairs and watch something?”

“What seriously? That’s how you ask a girl out? Come on man you can do better than that! That was a fail.” Steve barely avoided the water bottle being thrown back at him. “Alright alright I’ll shut up.” While collecting the rest of your things and heading out, Steve yelled back at the two of you. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Steve was now dodging a highlighter thrown at him by you. “Why are you both so violent? Jesus..”

“Maybe cuz you’ve been givin us a reason man!” Bucky shouted halfway down the stairs.

As you both entered his place, Bucky took a deep breath and went straight to the kitchen. “Hey do you want to drink anything?”

“Uhhh coke. Thanks.” He handed you one as you sat down. You noticed that he was sitting far away from you and what Steve said began to sink in. You were going to tell him eventually but you’d hoped it was later.

“Bucky-”

“YEs?” His quick response calmed you down, knowing that he was as nervous as you were about this whole ordeal.

“I need to tell you something. Something private. Something I haven’t told anyone before...not even my brother.” You didn’t realize there were goosebumps all over your arms and you shivered.

“Are you cold? Let me br-”

“No...I’m just nervous.” You looked at him and couldn’t help but focus on his blue eyes. He was looking at you with so much concern that you calmed down almost immediately.

“Hey hey you can tell me anything alright. There is nothing in this world that will make me look at you differently...except if you killed someone, in which case I will have to report you.” He smiled and you laughed nervously. Apparently his defense mechanism was also being humorous.

“I...when I was-” You couldn’t begin to talk and he held your hands, rubbing them as tightly as he can.

“I dated someone a couple of years ago that I thought I completely loved...I thought he was the one. We were together for about two years when things started changing.”

As far as this point, Bucky was preparing to hear something Y/N thought was vital for their relationship. However, the second she mentioned a boyfriend, his mind began to think of the worst and he dreaded hearing what was to come.

“He began to be impatient...really impatient. And very jealous. Up until that moment, I never had..” You were still so shy about bringing this up. Bucky grabbed the coke and gave it you, attempting to calm your nerves.

“I was still a virgin. I told him that I wasn’t prepared to do anything with him and he started questioning our relationship, telling me that I didn’t love him enough to give him at least that. And he kept on questioning me about my relationship with one of my closest friends, Pietro, and constantly implied that I probably had sex with him and I was just lying.”

“One day, our argument got so intense, he pushed me at a wall and ripped my clothes. Luckily, our neighbor heard what was happening, and started banging at our door. I saw a vase and hit him with it, giving me enough time to run out of the door to my neighbor. He called the police and I had a restraining order against him.”  
  
“After that day, I never really wanted to be in a relationship with someone. But you…”

Bucky’s eyes opened wider when I mentioned him. “When I started working with you weeks ago, I realized that I never felt so safe in my entire life and this thought of not being in a relationship completely vanished.”

Bucky was partially shocked at what you were saying. The other part of him felt overjoyed that you trusted him with something so personal and all he could do was hug you. “Doll...thank you for trusting me with this. I promise on my life I will never ever pressure you into anything. I swear to you I’ll never do anything to hurt you. Nothing...and if I ever make you uncomfortable, promise me you’ll call me out on it.” He looked at you with so much love that you didn’t know what else to do but cry.

After sitting in each other’s arms for a while, you pulled away and looked at him again. “There is one more thing I have to tell you James.”

“Anything darlin’ I’m here.” He grabbed your hand and laid a kiss on it.

“I’m still a virgin.” You expected him to react but when he smiled and kissed your hand again, you felt relief.

“That’s okay babydoll. Like I said, I won’t rush you into anything. When you think you’re ready, I’ll be waiting...just tell me beforehand.” He smiled and at that moment, you felt so happy.

“That’s what Steve was talking about wasn’t it?”

Bucky was surprised by the question. “Uhhh ya I think it was. Listen though, after what you told me today, my need to protect you, even from me, has increased a hundredfold. Just don’t wear stuff like that again...you’re killin’ me over here.”

You spent the rest of the evening watching _The Monuments Men_ and eating popcorn. When both hated when it was time for you to leave but he walked you to your car and kissed you goodnight.

That night, you slept peacefully, feeling as if a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

That night, Bucky realized that you became the most important thing in his life and he was going to do everything he could possibly do to make you forget about that asshole of a man who almost ruined you.


	17. Chapter 17

_ 9:37 A.M. _

You walked to class with Bucky, talking about what to work on next with your paper. Because you helped Steve, you barely had anytime to think about the midterms for Bucky’s classes, both of which were on Wednesday.

“How about we just work on those tomorrow and we can work on your paper today?” Bucky asked while opening the door for you.

“Honestly, I think we can just work on that after the midterms.”

“Ya but we’ll be correcting them. I don’t want to be put a hold on your paper for that long.” 

You smiled at him and tried to remain unaffected by how caring he was. “We can correct those on Wednesday and Thursday and then just work on my paper on Friday.”

“You seem more excited about this than I am.” He laughed and motioned you to take a seat.

“Good morning. So as you may have read on the syllabus, your first exam is on Wednesday. Now, please don’t panic. If you took good notes and listened to my rambling, you’ll do absolutely fine. Yes in the back?”

“What’s the format of the test?”

“Good question. I will go easy on you guys for the first one. I hated them when I went to school so I won’t put you through the pain of having to memorize for them; there’ll be non IDs-” Before he could finish, everyone started clapping and you heard a few “thank god” and “wow he isn’t an asshole after all” which made you smile. 

“Let me finish...the exam while consist of 2 essays. Obviously I don’t expect them to be like the reports I am asking of you guys, but please do come up with a good thesis. Onen essay will just be about one work of art and the other will be a compare and contrast. Before you ask me, I will pick the works we discussed most and ones that you could write a lot of information about.”

“Will the final be the same?” Someone asked from the back of the class.

“Not decided yet. Any more questions?”

“One last thing, the works we will discuss today will not be on the midterm. I think that would be unfair.” He started lecturing after.

_ 11:32 A.M. _

“That’s all I had for today. We’re finishing lecture early today, Dismissed.” He started collecting his papers and you walked back with him. “Hey how come you ended early?” You sat next to him on the couch.

“Honestly, I didn’t prepare for the next lecture and I needed to put some notes together.” He turned on his laptop and dug through some files.

“Why? Is everything okay?” You asked with worry apparent in your tone.

“Ya I just..I don’t want to tell you just yet. Might freak you out.” He chuckled nervously and avoided your gaze.

“Babe what’s wrong? Did something happen?” You looked to see if the door is shut and it was.

“Ya ya I just...after our talk on Saturday, I realized something and I thought about it all of Sunday.” He placed his laptop on the floor and looked at you. “I just...you were so open with me and I wasn’t and I think I should tell you what happened to me the last time I fell in lo-” He stopped himself before saying anything.

“I love you Y/N. I know it’s way too soon. You don’t have to say anything now but I just needed to get this out of the way and I want to be as open with you as you were with me. Jeez I’m rambling and you’re probably thinking I’m cra-”

“I love you too.” You couldn’t tell who was more surprised, you for blurting it out without thinking or him realizing what you just said. 

The next few minutes happened without either of you remembering where you were. You almost attacked Bucky with the way you straddled him, and he was holding your hips so hard you were sure his hands were going to leave marks on your body. You kissed him like your life depended on it and the more you pulled on his hair, the more intense the kiss got and your moans grew louder by the second. His hands started to roam up and down your body and you couldn’t tell which one you enjoyed more. You felt his metal one through your shirt and it send shivers down your neck but when his other hand grabbed your neck, you arched your back without noticing. 

He took this chance to attack you with kisses on your neck and pulled your shirt down a bit, licking your clavicle down to your shoulder, making you aggressively pull his hair. This snapped him out of the haze he was in and rested his head on your shoulder.

“Shit...that was....we need to.” He wasn’t able to form a sentence and the only sound you heard was your heartbeat and his rapid breathing.

“James-”

“No please...don’t...please don’t say my name like that. I can’t control-” He stopped talking and rested his head on the back of the couch.

“Bucky...we gotta go! Class is in 15 minutes and you didn’t prepare yet.” You started fixing your hair and your shirt. You realized you were still sitting on his lap and decided it was best to get up before this went any further. But when you stood up, you saw the tent in his pants and you blushed so hard, you were sure you looked like a tomato.

“Bucky?” You saw him clenching his hands and grabbed the water from your bag.

“Here I think you need this more than me at the moment.” You laughed and sat on the farthest chair from him. He looked down and tried to cover himself with his laptop. Chugging the whole water bottle down, he looked up at you and saw how red you were. “I think I should be the one embarrassed right now, not you. Sorry doll..I can’t really control-”

“Are you kidding me? The sexiest man I ever met just got a boner from me. Bucky...that’s the confidence boost I needed.” You both laughed really loudly and you decided to go to your office and leave him to focus.

_ 2:09 P.M. _

If he wouldn’t have told you, you would have thought that he prepared this lecture ages ago. The man was a genius and for some reason, that turned you on even more than before your little make out session in his office. You couldn’t look at him the entire time he was talking because you knew for sure both of you would blush like cornered nuns. 

On your way to get lunch, you met Steve, and he decided to join you.

“Y/N are you free Friday?” Steve asked in the middle of chewing a pizza slice.

“No why?” Bucky replied before you could even open your mouth.

“Wow Y/N your voice got offly deeper lately. You coming down with a cold?” You laughed at his sarcasm and saw Bucky paying more attention to the food now.

“So I’m correcting the tests for him on Thursday because we haven’t worked on my dissertation in a while and we were going to try and get some stuff done on Friday. Why?”

“That’s okay I’ll just ask one of the other graduate students to help me correct the midterms.”

“I mean I can correct the IDs. That’s shouldn’t take too long so I’ll just do it Saturday morning.”

“Why Saturday morning in particular?” Steve asked and then realized he was being too nosy. “Sorry that just came out..no need to answer.”

“No it’s fine. I’m going out with friends Saturday night and I’m pretty sure I’m waking up at noon on Sunday.” You heard Bucky stop eating and not moving next to you. “Are you ok?” Steve asked and you just stared at him.

“Ya ya fine. Good. I’m just...GReat.” He collected his food and walked stood up, leaving a smirking Steve and a confused you.

“The hell just happened?” You looked at Steve.

“That is the most dangerous trait in the world my friend. It’s called jealousy.” He continued eating as if nothing happened. You finished eating and excused yourself from Steve.

_ 3:13 P.M. _

You walked in the office and saw that Bucky had students with him so you just went straight to your office. You looked through your notes and recordings to see what he discussed most and brainstormed some ideas for the midterm questions. Some time passed and when you heard the door shut, you looked at your watch.

_ 5:07 P.M. _

You walked out with your laptop, content with the questions you came up with and ready to talk to Bucky about them. You saw him sitting at his desk.

“Hey so I have some ideas ab-”

“Were you going to tell me about Saturday night?” He looked at you sternly and you were shocked by how serious he got all of a sudden.

“I mean it would have probably come up during our conversation. Why?” You realized why he got angry during lunch. “Let me guess: you thought I was going with some guy didn’t you?” You sounded more harsh that you meant and he got out of his seat.

“No I didn’t. I thought ‘shit some guy might try to do something to her and I won’t even be there to protect you.’ That’s what I thought Y/N.”

It was quiet for a while until you grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers. “That’s why we take Pietro with us. He usually punches anyone who gets close to me or my other friends.” 

“Fucking...that Pietro. You’re making me hate him when I never even met the guy.” He relaxed a bit but you sensed how tense he still was.

“He’s just a friend...nothing more.”

“Are you sure?”

“Bucky...I’m not his type! Believe me.” You laughed.

“How do you know doll?”

“Because I am sure that if you ever do meet him, he’ll try to steal you away from me.” Bucky realized what you were saying and that made him relax even more. “So you had ideas for the exams?”

You spent the rest of the day preparing the exams and decided to call it a day when you saw how dark it was outside.


	18. Chapter 18

The week passed by quicker than you thought, considering the fact that you had to proctor 3 exams. You just finished Wilson’s class and were heading to your office when you saw Steve. “Hey Y/N wait up.” He yelled across the hallway and you stopped.

“I needed to talk to you about..uhh...the exams. Have a minute?” He started heading to his office without waiting for your reply.

“Ya sure.” You followed him into his office and he shut the door behind him. “Was there something wrong with them?”

“Oh no no that’s not what I need to...just...okay.” He seemed nervous and you noticed he didn’t want to look at you.

“I’m sensing this conversation is not actually about the exams.” You smiled and sat down in front of him.

“Listen I’m gonna be honest with you and he might hate me for this.” He crossed his arms and sat back on his chair,

Oh.

“Since you told him about Saturday night, he’s been really stressed. More stressed than usual. I’ve never seen him like this before.” When he saw you didn’t say anything, he continued. “It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, believe me he does. It’s just that, in case you haven’t noticed, he’s very possessive with things he cares about. And when he notices he can’t control a particular situation, it usually ends up not running as smoothly as he hoped. So just...maybe try to talk to him about it. I know it’s none of my business but Bucky is an incredibly sensitive guy. I’m sure you know that.”

You kept silent for a while until you saw Steve getting more tense. “Now might be the time to say something!”

“I just...thank you for telling me Steve.” You got up to leave and he stopped you once more.

“So?” He tried to not sound too nosy but he was failing.

“I guess I have no plans for Saturday night anymore...but don’t tell him. I certainly won’t mention this talk.” You smiled and walked out, not noticing that someone was already waiting at the door. You crashed into them and spilled the coffee on your dress.

“Deja vu!” You heard the person speak and looked at him.

“Wow..what are the odds huh?” You laughed and Bucky helped you with your stuff.

“Sorry about that..although you should really look where you go do-” You coughed right when he was about to say that last word.

“Right okay so meet in the office in a bit so we can correct the exams?”

“Sure.”

_12:34 P.M._

You remembered you had an extra shirt and jeans in your car so you went to grab them and came back to your office. Shutting the door behind you, you took off your dress to change, failing to hear the door of the larger office shut.

“Hey Y/N did you wanna star-” Bucky entered your office without knocking and froze in his steps when he saw your current state of dress...or undress. You were standing in the middle of your room, wearing nothing but  matching black lace panties and bra. He couldn’t help but check you out and after blinking a couple of times, he quickly apologized and shut the door.

What just happened?

You couldn’t tell how you were feeling at that moment. You should have felt embarrassed but the fact that he couldn’t help himself from looking at you made you feel a tinge of happiness. You put your clothes on quickly and fixed your hair. Walking out, you saw that he was pacing back and forth in the middle of the office and couldn’t help but chuckle. He heard you and immediately stopped in his tracks, dreading to look up at you.

“Doll I’m...sor- I’m so sorry I didn’t thi-” You started walking closer to him and stopped right in front of him.

“You should’ve knocked.” You tried to sound serious but couldn’t and smiled at him. “It’s fine.”

“No it really isn’t I-”

“Bucky seriously you’re supposed to be the grown up one in this relationship. I mean we are going to see each other naked eventually so it’s not that big of a deal.” You didn’t hear yourself saying these words until after you said them. Before you could excuse yourself, you heard him take a breath and relax.

“So...anyway...exams. You have a question about them?”

“Ya umm...I can’t...remember actually what I was going to ask.” He chuckled lightly and it took all you had to not kiss him right then and there, afraid that it would escalate like the last time.

“Let’s start then.”

_6:49 P.M._

You managed to finish correcting both classes’ exams since you didn’t finish yesterday. You got up to stretch and noticed that it was raining outside.

“Wow it’s coming down hard today.” You started collecting your stuff from the floor and putting them in your bag.

“Ya.” He stayed seated and just looked at you while you were collecting your stuff. You felt his eyes on you and turned around.

“What?” You motioned with your hands.

“I really am sorry for today. I didn’t mean to-” He didn’t finish the sentence because you were now straddling him on the couch. “And I said it was fine didn’t I?” You kissed his forehead and just stayed there not doing anything. You felt his hands slowly ascend from your thighs to your hips. He was breathing hard and you kept on looking at his eyes and lips, one after another. Taking notice, he slowly inched in and ghosted his lips over yours. You felt his hands gripping you tightly and your hands went straight for his hair.

He pulled away and just looked at you. “You know...your shy demeanor when we’re together and your commanding one in the classroom does things to me. One minute, I’m having a hard time maintaining eye contact with you and the next I can’t help but really look at you.” He smiled and looked down. “Is that a bad thing?”

When you didn’t answer immediately, he looked up and saw something else in your eyes. Something he was afraid to find in that moment.

“It actually turns me on James.” You noticed his expression and change.

“Shit..I thought I told you not to say my name like that.” Before you could react, he went straight for your lips. You gasped and he took that chance to bite your lower lip.

The kiss was more needy than anything else and you couldn’t help but pull on his hair. You groaned at the same time and when you pulled away to breathe, he grabbed your shirt and took it off, throwing it next to him. “Fucking hell Y/N...you have no idea how much I was controlling myself these past hours.” He kissed the top of your bra and pulled you closer.

You pushed him away and tried to grab his shirt when he quickly grabbed your hand.

“STop. Wait just-”

“Please James I need to feel-”

“No Y/N..it’s bad. The scars are large and they’ll disgust you.”

“Do you trust me?” You asked in the most innocent voice you can muster up and he nodded. He let go of your hands and you grabbed his shirt, rolling it off of him and placing it next you. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see your reaction. You traced it with your hand and when you felt him relax a bit, you started kissing him where metal met skin and his eyes shot open. He looked down and saw that you managed to kiss every inch of the scar while continuing to touch it.

“In any state James, you turn me on. And if you think this will do the opposite, then you don’t know me.” He didn’t notice that he was crying until you wiped the tears away. He started kissing you again and you involuntarily moved. Noticing how hard he was, it turned you on even more and you started grinding yourself on him. He pulled away and you arched your back, getting closer to him. He grabbed your hips and moved you so you can straddle one of his thighs.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” You grabbed his left arm and sucked his fingers, immediately placing it on your breast. He pinched your nipples through your bra, causing you to grind harder on him.

“Fuck fuck James I’m so close..”

“Come on doll cum for me cum on my thighs.” He started moving you faster again and after 2, 3, 4 more times, you came really hard and fell forward, relishing the hot skin contact between your bodies.

Your breathing went back to normal after a couple of minutes and you were embarrassed to look at him. You moved slowly and looked at him. “Jam-”

“Seriously don’t. Let’s make a rule. Bucky during school hours and James at home. Deal?” He had his eyes shut.

“Ok.”

He opened his eyes and saw the blush you had, noticing that it went down to the valley of your breasts and you were smiling...sort of.

“As much as I want to know how far the blush goes, I think we should head out before anyone comes.” You nodded and when you tried to move, you felt how hard he still was beneath you.

“Bucky.”

“Ya?”

“I can...do you want me to take...care of...you know?” He looked down and saw why he was really uncomfortable for the last few minutes.

“Oh shit...umm no no that’s fine you don’t have to.” He tried to get you off of him but you stayed still.

“But I want to.”

You’ve never looked so innocent and he wanted to so badly.

“As much as I want to, I am afraid that if I do this here, it would really be violating the rules.”

He was finally able to get you off of him and handed you your shirt. When he was putting his on, he saw you biting your lower lip and laughed while standing and walking a few feet away from you.

“See something you like Y/N?” He started fixing his hair.

“You’ve been holding out on me. I mean I knew you were seriously ripped but damn. Ever thought of modeling?”

“I could say the same thing about you.” He started collecting his papers.

“What makes you think I didn’t?” The answer surprised both of you and he turned around quickly.

“Did you actually?”

“Yes and no.” You finished collecting your stuff and carried your bag.

“What does that even mean?”

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.” You laughed and almost walked out of the door.

“Hey wait...when are we meeting tomorrow?”

“Around 10 maybe!?”

“Where?” He busied himself with some papers before you could answer the question.

“Your place...night”

“Good night.”


	19. Chapter 19

 

_ Friday 11:27 A.M. _

You woke up from your phone ringing. Getting up, you picked it up and answered.

“Hello.”

No answer. 

“Helloooo who’s this?” 

“Doll?”

“Oh hey...hi..”

“I’m assuming you just woke up.” He was laughing.

“Well you woke me up earlier…” You walked to your bed and laid down.

“Earlier? Y/N it’s almost noon.”

“WhAt? O fuck me!” You jumped out of bed and ran to collect your stuff.

“I’d rather take you on a date first but if you insist…” Realizing what you said out loud, you blushed really hard and looked at yourself in the mirror.

“I’ll be there by 12:30. Bye.” You didn’t wait for him to say anything and got dressed really quickly. A half hour later, you were grabbing coffee.

“I’m really sorry honestly. I think I snoozed my alarm. Either that or it just never rang.” 

“I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

“Oh ya what’s that?”

“Don’t spill the coffee on me when you get here!” You heard him laughing on the others side. “Oh ha ha very funny. I might just accidentally do that.” You were about to walk out of the cafe when someone called your name. “Hold on.” 

“Hey Y/N wait up.” Looking back, you dreaded seeing him.

“Oh hi Paul how’s it going?” 

“Great now that you’re here.” You didn’t like where this was going and tried to seem as nice as possible. “Hey listen since you’re here, do you want to grab lunch or something and talk about nudity?” He smirked and you couldn’t get more disgusted. How did he think this line would work?

Trying to make your laugh as believable as possible, you looked at your watch. “Oh I would love to but I have to meet with someone in a bit and I’m already running late. I’ll see you later.” He grabbed your arm before you could walk away and turned you around.

“Is it a boyfriend? Am I too late?” He smiled and you realized that this was harder to get out of. “Something like that...I’m really sorry but I got to go.”

“Well I’ll walk with you then.” 

Shit.

“No no you don’t have to really.” You hung up on Bucky and tried to think of a fast way to avoid this whole situation. You got your phone out and texted Wanda really quickly telling her to call you and tell you the meeting place changed. You felt like an eternity has passed before Wanda called.

“Are you serious? But you said you’ll pick me up...I can’t drive that far.” Looking at him, you pretended to be angry. “Fine ok but this is the last time I’m doing this. Bye.”

“Did they cancel?”

“No actually I have to drive there...I was supposed to get picked up and they forgot. It was nice talking to you.”

“Well I’ll walk you to your ca-”

“Listen I’m really sorry I don’t want to lead you on. I’m still your TA and this won’t happen. I don’t think it would be a good idea to walk me to my place.” When he said nothing, you picked your things up. “I’ll see you next week Paul. Have a good weekend.”

By the time you got home, it was already a quarter to one. You called Bucky and he picked up after a few times.

“Hey-”

“Is Paul with you?” He didn’t even give you a chance to say anything. 

“Oh no I finally got rid of him. Listen, I don’t think today will work. I’m afraid he might still be around and see me going into your building.”

“Ok..”

“How about next week?”

“Sure. We can finish up after classes.”

“Alright I’ll see you. Sorry babe!”

“Bye.”

You realized he was probably angry about what happened. How were you going to fix this?

You spent the rest of the day thinking about what Steve said yesterday. It never occurred to you that Bucky is actually pretty sensitive, which is ironically the opposite of the vibe he gives off in general. Should you really cancel tomorrow’s plans to see him? What if he isn’t home? He probably won’t be home on a Saturday night...would he?

Nevermind that now. You needed to finish this so if you actually go to him tomorrow, you wouldn’t worry about late work.

_ 6:47 P.M. _

He tried to get work done today. He really did. But he couldn’t get what that idiot said to you. If only he were there. Actually, that would have made things worse probably. He realized how out of his mind he was when he saw that he gave A’s to more than half of the class. Now he had to do this all over again.

Thinking he should call her, he picked up his phone but just stared at it for minutes. No, then she’ll think that he is being dramatic. He wasn’t going to talk to her when he was still angry. 

Right when he sat down, the door opened and Steve walked in. He threw some oreos at him and turned on the TV.

“What’s got you all pissed?” He asked him while flipping through the channels.

“Wait let me guess...did Y/N say something?” He smiled but when he looked at Bucky, he saw the death stare he was at the receiving end of.

“Not.in.the.mood.”

“What happened pal?” Steve turned off the TV and faced Bucky.

“It’s just...tell me if I am being too you know...childish..ok?” When Steve motioned with his hand, Bucky started talking.

“She was getting coffee and on her way here when some guy from my class asked her out...more than once! And he was being so disgustingly flirty and I could hear how uncomfortable she was but she immediately hung up and I wanted to yell at her when she called back but I just couldn’t because it isn’t her fault that all morons in college are horny as fuck!”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh after he finished. What he didn’t expect was Bucky smashing him with a pillow.

“WHat tHe FUCK dUDe?” Steve tried to shield himself.

“WHY thE FUcK ArE yoU LaUGhING?

“Because you are overreacting. Did you think that maybe she hung up so you don’t get angrier when you heard the rest of the conversation?”

Bucky sat in silence for a while, realizing that Steve was right.

“Fine okay but still.”   


“Still what Bucky? She turned him down right?”

“Ya.”

“Ok then there is no problem. You can’t expect people to not hit on her, whether they know she is single or not. It happens. And if you really trust her, then this won’t bother you as much.” 

“You’re right.”

“You still up for the gym tomorrow?” Steve asked after turning the TV back on.

“Ya. You free in the morning or at night?”

“Night...around 9.”

“Sure. I’ll be finished with these.”


	20. Chapter 20

 

You didn’t really get much sleep Friday night. Thinking about surprising Bucky left you so nervous you got a headache from it all. How do couples do this shit all the time? 

Getting out of bed early, you decided you’d attempt to research some stuff before you get ready. Tonight would be the night for you...maybe the night that would change it all. You were so tempted to call Wanda to ask her what you’re supposed to do but then realized how that might backfire considering she will ask who you are dating. You could figure this out by yourself. You’re a grad student for god’s sake! Nothing should be harder than that.

Meanwhile, Bucky finally realized that Steve was right and that people would always hit on you whether they know you’re taken or not. He wanted to call you so badly but decided that he didn’t want to apologize on the phone. It would work itself out on Monday.

_ 3:37 P.M. _

Feeling mentally and physically drained, you thought it would be a good idea to take a quick nap before getting ready. You knocked out on the couch, setting your alarm to an hour later.

Or so you thought…

_ 8:49 P.M. _

Waking up, you looked out the window and were confused to find it dark. Weird, it’s never that dark at 5. Looking at the alarm clock, your heart skipped a few beats. It was almost 9 P.M.? You slept for 5 hours? 

Realizing that you were about to have a mental breakdown, you calmed yourself down and ran to take a quick shower. Luckily for you, you already knew what you wanted to wear and slipped into them in no time. Putting minimal make-up on, with the exception of your favorite bright red lipstick, you put on your heels and walked out of the apartment with as much confidence as you could muster up.

This will work.

Hopefully.

But then you remembered you should probably take a quick shot before you go. Just to boost your confidence a little more. 

No wait. Maybe not now. You needed to be sober while walking so you actually get to him. Ok...put it in a flask and just take it before you knock on his door. Or maybe after he invites you in?

Stop. Just take it whenever...leave now before he goes to sleep you idiot.

_ 10:13 P.M. _

Walking in heels was probably the worst idea ever. Why didn’t you get flats with you? No this had to be perfect. Just remember, it will be worth it in the end. You can do this.

Bucky just got back from the gym with Steve and went to take a shower after ordering take out. The gym definitely helped him take out his pent up frustration. Steve was always right…

After the shower, he was about to finally sit down when he heard the door knocking. Wow the delivery guys got her faster than usual.

You, on the other hand, just took a shot and knocked as fast as you can before you run away and realize how bad of an idea this was.

Opening the door, he was looking at his wallet and didn’t notice you.

“Hey man how did you get here so fas-” 

He was cut off when he looked up to see you. 

_That[dress](https://cdn-img-2.wanelo.com/p/69e/fb2/8d0/72c5680a0c3d1a18c7fac10/x354-q80.jpg)…it was so fucking tight on you._

You, however, were definitely not expecting him to be dressed like this.

_Why did he have to have the towel hanging that low?_

“Dd-doll?!” His mouth was agape, and you tried to not look as starstruck as how you were feeling.

“You gonna let me in or will I stay out here all night?” Trying to sound as composed as possible, you twirled your hair and hoped he would get the hint.

“Uhh umm ya ya sorry please come in.” He stuttered and you couldn’t help but chuckle from how a man like him could get flustered. So the shot did help after all.

You went straight for the couch and sat down, crossing your legs in the process. As hard as he tried, he was not able to look away from your tall, slender legs and your oh-so-smooth thighs.

You took notice of how low the towel was hanging around his hips. It was like seeing the freaking Doryphoros in front of you for the first time, with his adonis belt, and his lean, smooth pectoral muscles. You couldn’t tell who was staring longer than the other. You almost lost your composure when you saw one droplet of water running down from his left clavicle to his nipple, and he almost stopped breathing completely when your dress exposed more of your thighs when you were getting comfortable.

This went on for what you thought as hours. When your eyes met, he shivered under your gaze because he caught you staring at him and biting your lower lip. That did not go unnoticed by you.

“You getting cold?”

He shut his eyes to try and relax. This was not how he thought his Saturday night would be going.

“I’m jus- I’ll go get- I’m coming back in a minute...wear something I mean. Make yourself at home.” He gave you a quick smile and walked as fast as he can to his room. After shutting the door, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

Ok. She’s here and I can’t really ask her to leave. What do I wear? She looked like she was going out. Maybe she already came back. Shit. Someone saw her looking like that? Not the time for this. Just wear anything and go out there.

He decided to just wear his sweatpants and muscle shirt. Two could play at that game. When he walked out, he heard her talking to someone. 

“Oh thank you that’s kind of you. Here you go.” You handed the delivery guy money and hoped he would leave already.

“Can my tip be your number?” He heard the guy asking her and his arm started to make making whirring noises again.

Before you could answer, Bucky came back and wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to his chest with slightly more force than he wanted.

“I’m afraid she’s already taken pal. Thanks for the food. Night.” Not waiting for the guy to reply, he shut the door and let go of you.

It was safe to say that just mere contact with you drove him crazy. You, however, were so turned on by his use of force you almost didn’t hear him telling you to set the food on the table.

“So you like sushi…” Of all the things you could have thought of, that was probably the worst.

“Umm ya I uhh- I like eating sushi after working out...guilty pleasure I guess.” 

Wow. Subtle.

“Care to join me?” He asked while opening the boxes and getting some plates for the both of you.

“Sure.”

Before you could sit down to eat, you decided you wanted to take this up a notch. Getting up, you started looking for wine.

“Looking for something specific?” 

“Ya. Where do you keep your wine?”

“In the fridge..lower left.” 

Bingo. You walked to the fridge, opened it, and tried to subtly bend down to get it. He, of course, took notice of what was happening and stopped chewing. When he stood back up and looked at him, you smiled, knowing that he was checking you out. When he noticed that you caught him, he looked down on his plate and pretended that nothing happened.

Pouring some wine for the both of you, you tasted it and couldn’t help but marvel at the perfect taste, humming while shutting your eyes.

This made him realize how hard he was, and started chewing a little too fast.

“Careful babe...you might bite your tongue.”

He slowed down a bit.

“Leave that to me…” You said, slightly louder than a whisper, causing him to choke on his food. While it was not the intended reaction you wanted, you quickly got water and started patting him on his back.

“You ok?”

“Ya ya sorry that was just…” He saw how you were looking at him and just smiled.

“I think I’m done actually...you need anymore?” He got up and started cleaning up his plate. 

“No..no I’m good.” 

After cleaning up and putting the food in the fridge, he walked back to the couch where you were sitting, with his wine in his hand. Sitting down, you both drank your wine in silence. After a while, you didn’t like how this was going so you stood abruptly and walked to the large window in the living room. You stared out the condo to the lights of the city and began to feel something completely different. You hoped to God he would get the hint and maybe come to you.

Hearing him walk over to you, you thanked the heavens that your prayers were answered.

He approached you very quietly, but you chose not to turn around. Wrapping his arms around him, he moved your hair to one side and started placing feather-light kisses on your neck.

All you could was shut your eyes and let your head fall back onto his shoulder.

His metal arm tightened around your waist and you shivered at the contact, choosing to put your hand in his hair. It was not possible for him to come any closer but you kept on trying to pull him in.

The second he started to bite down on your neck, your legs gave out on you. Luckily, he held onto you tightly, almost as if he thought you would run away at any moment.

“Doll….what are you doing to me?” 

You chuckled at what he said and noticed how he began to pull one shoulder of the dress down to kiss you. After a couple of minutes, you couldn’t take it anymore and turned around, smashing your lips to his.

This kiss was so much different than the previous ones. It was not only full of desire but complete desperation, as if both of you thought this was not real. Realizing you both need to breathe at one point, you pulled away and just looked at each other.

Both of you were such a mess. 

“James…”

“Fuck. The way you say my name doll….it makes me want to sin...makes me think of all what I can do to hear you say it again…”

His hands were roaming everywhere on your body and you pulled him to you, whispering in his ear.

“Go ahead then.”

It was like the straw that broke the camel’s back.

He kissed you once more, picking you up in the process and waiting until you wrapped your legs around him so he could walk to his room.

“You asked for it doll.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW gifs. Sexy times. If you're 18, please stay away. Also, loss of virginity so ya.

_ You asked for it doll. _

Those words kept on repeating themselves in your head over and over.

You felt his lips everywhere at once. One moment he was ferociously attacking your lips and in the next, he is leaving marks on your neck and shoulder.

Walking to his room, he set you down and just looked at you. All your boldness flew right out the window currently lighting the room. You felt shy all of a sudden under his gaze and looked away, the only contact between you are your intertwined hands.

“Doll...look at me.” When you laughed nervously, he turned your chin to look at you.

“If you don’t want to do this, I can wait. I’ll always wait.” He gave you a smile and you believed him. You really did. 

But you wanted this. You’ve been wanting this. 

“No I-I’m just a little nervous.”

“You know I’d never do anything you dislike right?”

“Ya ya it’s just-I feel like...James I might be bad at this…”

When he chuckled, you thought he wasn’t taking you seriously but what he said next made you feel butterflies in your stomach.

“Baby girl...there is no way you’ll be bad at this. Believe me when I tell you, anything you do turns me on. Even when you snort while laughing!”

You laughed and jokingly punched his stomach. But your hands somehow started roaming up and down and you heard him sigh.

When you looked at him again, you saw what he was asking you and you just nodded. He grabbed the bottom of your dress and started lifting it off of you. When he threw it on the floor and turned back to look at you, he almost got a heart attack.

Never in his life would he have pegged you for pink lingerie. 

“Fu-” He wasn’t even able to finish his remark. You pinpointed the second his eyes turned into a dark and dangerous look.

“D-do you l-like it?” You hated how shy you were but his look alone made you uneasy. 

Uneasy in a good way.

“Shit...Y/N, Do I like it? Baby I fucking love it. I love it so much I want to tear it off.”

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

“Turn around for me doll.” You obeyed silently, trusting him completely.

You closed your eyes once you felt his lips on your shoulder. His five o’clock shadow left goosebumps on your skin. You reached back and griped his hair, slightly pulling on it. His moan sent shockwaves through your skin. 

Bucky, sensing you were at ease, got a little bolder and cupped your breasts through your lingerie. Your sharp intake of breath and the fast heartbeat he felt when kissing your pulse point let him know you were enjoying this. He didn’t want to scare you away. However, you noticed that he wasn’t using his metal hand currently gripping your waist. You desperately wanted to feel it against your skin so you tried to grab it but you felt him grab tighter so you let it go.

The moan you let out when he pinched your nipple was borderline pornographic, surprising and embarrassing you. You quickly placed your hand on your mouth but he turned you around and grabbed it, lowering it down.

“Doll...under no circumstances will you hide your beautiful sounds from me.”

You knew he wasn’t asking but ordering so you nodded quickly. He looked at you again and in a swift move, took your bralette off. You were about to cross your arms when he held them.

“Babe you’re-you’re beautiful. Don’t hide from me please.” The sincere look in his eyes convinced you that he was not lying.

He started backing you up until you laid down on the bed in just your panties. Taking his shirt off, he lowered himself on top of you and attacked your lips. You would rate this kiss among the top 20 if you could.

He started kissing down your neck to the valley between your breasts and attacked your nipples with his hand and mouth.

“Fffcuk James yo-”

“Baby girl...do you know how long I’ve wanted to taste these. Fuck they’re gorgeous. Those shirts you were sometimes leave nothing to the imagination.” He was assaulting your nipples and you were now violently pulling on the sheets.

You screeched once he started circling his chin around your hardened peak. He kept on alternating between them and you swore you could come if he kept on doing that. You shivered from how much sensitive you got and he sensed your shivers. He started going down to your navel, blowing air and leaving wet kisses down to your thighs.

“Darlin’ open your legs for me.” You reluctantly obeyed him and he couldn’t help but stare at you.

“Ja-mes...s-stop looking at me like that.” You were so self-conscious. No one has ever seen you.

“Babe you’re so inciting. So fucking sexy.” He started touching you through your panties and you shut your eyes from how good his hands felt. How warm they felt.

_ Finally. _

He started rubbing you a little faster.

“Look how damp these are. All for me.” He grabbed your panties and pulled them down your legs. You saw him smelling them and turned a shade of red at how forward he was. He opened his eyes and looked right at you, causing you to blush ever further. Putting them inside his pockets, he motioned you to open your legs again and you did more bravely this time.

“Fuck darlin’. You’re soaked.” 

Without any warning, he lowered his head and pushed his tongue inside of you.

You’ve never felt this much pleasure in your life before. He wasn’t even using his hands and you were already dying. 

“Fffuck Bu-Bucky y-your tongue is-AHH!” He pulled on your lips and let go, attacking your clit immediately after. He started sucking so hard you felt overwhelmed.

“Y/N you taste divine.”

You were writhing beneath him so he placed his hand on your navel and held you down. You were slowly going crazy because of his actions, your legs moving at their own accord.

Suddenly, he rubbed his beard on your inner thigh and went back to thrusting his tongue in and out of your heat. You shut your eyes even tighter.

“J-j-James I’m gonna-I’m c-c-coming-” 

The moment he opened your legs wider, the moment you came. You swore you saw stars and he didn’t ease up on his movements. 

Pushing him away slightly, he obliged and stopped. You opened your eyes at the perfect moment. Seeing his face glistening and him wiping his mouth and licking his fingers almost made you come again.

“Get on your back for me sugar.”

Those nicknames were doing things to you.

He helped you get on your back. Wanting him to feel as flustered as you, you got on your knees, arched your back, and started rubbing your his dick with your ass. It took him by surprise but in a matter of seconds, he was rubbing you harder on him, grabbing your waist and caressing your back.

“Don’t tease me doll. I’m not done with you yet. Tonight is all about you.”

He pulled away and pressed your back lower to the bed. You tried to look at him and when you did, you realized how bad of an idea it was.

He was thoroughly enjoying touching you and you barely saw any of the blue in his eyes. He grabbed your ass and pulled you closer. Blowing on your clit, you shivered at the contact and he took his chance to press his palm on your heat and rub furiously. 

You were already so sensitive and tried to pull away when he placed his hand on your lower back and pushed you down even further, completely taking control of your body.

It took mere seconds to come again, tears forming in your eyes from how intense everything felt. 

“B-bucky pl-plea-se no m-more.”

He pulled away and pressed kisses on your back, lowering your legs and easily flipping you back on your back.

You felt him getting off the bed and began to panic. Opening your eyes, you saw him pull down his sweatpants and forgot how to breathe.

Shit.

“Y/N..before you panic, I need you to know that you don’t have to do this now. I can-”

“No James please I-I want to. It’s just...so..wow”

“That’s romantic babe!” You felt embarrassed and he laughed from how easily he could make you blush.

“I mean...you are soaking wet darlin’. I won’t lie to you. It’ll hurt for a while but then you’ll feel better. Trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

He started rubbing his dick between your folds to slide in easier. Aligning himself with your entrance, he began to push in once you nodded. He stopped when ou hissed and your face contorted, afraid that this is too much for you. 

“Relax babe...y-you gotta relax your muscles.” He was having a hard time talking. You felt so fucking good. So tight around his dick and he wanted nothing more than to thrust in and out of you but he waited. He waited until you told him he could move.

He pushed in again and you tried to not show too much pain, afraid he’ll stop and turn away. 

“Breathe….Y/N you need to breathe.”

He bottomed out and waited for you to adjust to his size. 

“Please…”

“Whatya need?”

“James..move please.”

He slowly pulled out until the tip was only inside you and then thrust back in. It was an overwhelming sensation for the both of you. 

“Fuck you’re tight..so so tight and warm. Fuck you feel so good Y/N.”

“J-james”

He wanted to touch you everywhere all at once. But he was afraid of his metal arm so he kept it away from you. You were both a moaning mess and he kissed you to try and distract you from the pain.

“James faster please..”

“No Y/N you’re s-still gettin-”

It took all the strength in the world for you to flip him around so you were on top. Without any warning, you placed your hands on his chest and started riding him, the feeling of pain masked by pleasure rushing through your body.

“Fffuck-”

He grabbed your waist and started slamming into you.

You were both chasing your climax.

“Come for me baby girl...come all over my dick. I’m right behind ya.”

“James james james james.” You whispered his name like a sweet benediction over and over again.

“Doll I-I’m c-coming.” He thrusts became erratic and you started rubbing your clit.

You fell forward the second you came and he cried out right after, pulling out before he came inside you.

The only sounds in the room were your quick breathes and the city outside.

You tried to sit up but felt so spent and he noticed. Hugging you as tight as possible, he turned to his side slowly, afraid he’ll hurt you.

He looked down and saw some blood on the sheets. Not wanting to freak you out ever more, he got up and cleaned up in the bathroom before coming back with a warm wet towel.

“Open your legs for me.”

You tried but noticed how much it hurt.

“It hurts.”

“I know babe but this’ll make it feel better. I promise.”

He helped you open your legs and started wiping down the blood around your center. He heard you hissing and grabbed your hands to kiss it.

“I’m so sorry Y/N. I was rough with you in the end.”

“Omygod don’t apologize. You just gave me the best...how many times did you make me come again?” You laughed at your question and when he sensed that you were not trying to cover up your pain, he smiled and returned to his task.

When he finished, he brought a shirt and put it on you, picking up his own sweatpants and putting them on.

“Get some sleep ok.”

“Don’t leave.” This was the most vulnerable you were all night and he felt something new in the pit of his stomach.

“No. Never.”

You turned around and backed up into him. The size difference was definitely a plus for spooning. He covered the both of you and you fell asleep before he even said good night.


	22. Chapter 22

You woke up in the middle of the night, clueless as to where you were. Then you felt the heat radiating off of the solid figure next to you and felt a cold sensation across your stomach.

Oh ya. That happened.

You dreaded the urge to move your legs, afraid that pain will shoot right through your core. Preparing for the worst, you turned around and snuggled closer to Bucky, sighing in relief that you weren’t in as much pain as you thought you’d be in.

He pushed your back, wanting to bring you as close to him as possible. This was the first time you actually felt him.

Truly felt him.

He was all muscle and ridges. You felt the veins along his arm and neck, fighting the urge to lick them. He was asleep. This was wrong.

But he looked so.fucking.delicious.

Looking at the clock, you saw it was 4 in the morning. You could wait a couple of more hours. There was no rush. He would definitely oblige once he wakes up.

Minutes passed by and you were still looking at him. Even when he was asleep, he looked beautiful.

Beautiful.

Resting your head in the crock of his neck, you fell asleep in no time.

Extending your arms, you instantly woke up when you felt the cold pillow next to you. Sitting up, the smell of coffee invaded your nostrils and you laid back down. So he was the breakfast in bed kind of guy?

You walked to the bathroom and used it, surprised that there was only a tinge of pain and nothing more. There were a lot of things you learned last night, one being how amazing Bucky really is. Not the sex part, just him in general.

You laughed to yourself, acknowledging that he was actually good in bed. You washed up and put on one of his shirts, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. You saw him drinking coffee while cooking breakfast. Trying to creep up on him, you yelped when you heard him say good morning.

“What’re you a spy? How did you hear me?” You hugged him from behind, relishing the fact that he was not wearing as shirt.

“I heard the water darling.” He chuckled, looking over his shoulders and smiling.

“Hmmm.” You turned around and sat at the table, grabbing your coffee mug and taking a sip, humming at how perfect it tasted.

“So…what’re we doing today?” You asked him, taking a bite from an apple he gave you.

“Well, we could attempt to be productive and work on some of the assignments from last week. Or we could work more on yours.”

“Or we could just do nothing and stay in?” You chuckled and noticed that he didn’t reply. Looking up, you saw him staring at you, a shadow falling across his face.

It was the same look he gave you last night before…

“Babe?” You smiled at him, noticing how tight his sweatpants got.

“You uhh…seriously shouldn’t wear that around here.” He cleared his throat and sat across from you, avoiding your gaze.

“And why is that?”

“Because I don’t guarantee I will control myself.”

“And what makes you think I want you to?”

He smirked, still avoiding you. After finishing his breakfast, he cleaned up and told you to make yourself comfortable until he took a shower.

You wished he would do something about you wearing his shirt but he completely dropped it. Taking matters into your own hand, you walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

He was washing his hair when he noticed a drift of air came through the bathroom. Looking next to him, he saw you standing there, staring at him. The moment you had his attention, you dropped his shirt and wished he would not turn you down right now.

When he didn’t say anything, you opened the shower door, stepping in under the warm water, cherishing how it hit you in every right place. Turning around, it took you batting your eyes at him and biting your lower lip for him to take you in his arms and kiss you.

“What’re you doin to me Y/N?” He pulled you in closer, wanting to feel every part of you. It was driving him insane, the fact that he had you just a few hours ago and yet wanted so much more. He nipped at your neck, lowering his hands down until the curve of your back before turning you around and grabbing your boobs and slowly lathering them up with soap.

“Do you have any idea what these do to me?” He kissed you roughly, and grabbed your boobs a little harsher, making you moan into the kiss.

“Bucky please…please…” You were begging, wanting nothing more than to feel him everywhere around you…inside of you.

“Please what baby? What do you want…use your words.”

God he was such a tease when he wanted.

“Please I need to feel you…please”

“What do you want? My hands?” His hand shot to your pussy, wasting no time and inserting two fingers in.

“Sshhiit don’t s-stop-” You were a moaning mess and he was enjoying every moment of it. But no sooner than you told him, he pulled his fingers away and licked them, smirking at your visible annoyance.

“Wha-” Before you could say anything else, he grabbed your ass and carried you, aligning you with his hard dick and thrusting in at once before any warning.

You stayed like that for what felt like hours. He didn’t move, knowing how sore you’d still be from your activities last night. Once you bite his earlobe and he heard your shallow breathing, he came almost all the way out before pushing back in again.

“Fffuck you’re so tight….shit Y/N-” He set a slow pace, not wanting to cause you any more pain. You wanted him to go faster. You begged him to go faster. But something about this moment made you love how slow he was going.

He was whispering words of encouragement in your ears, loving how you were holding tightly onto his shoulders and pulling his hair occasionally.

“You’re taking my cock so well sugar….fuck you close?” His metal hand was massaging your back while his other hand was holding you close to him.

“Yes yes yes-” You were incapable of forming any sentence.

Between you repeating his name like a benediction and your hoarse replies, Bucky came hard, loving how tight your pussy clenched around him. You came, arguable, harder than last night, with him whispering your name between kisses.

It took you a while to actually take a shower. Neither of you were capable of keeping your hands to yourself. You spent the rest of the day working on your paper and making out during breaks. It was safe to say that you both acted like teenagers finding out how amazing kissing was.

_10:14 P.M._

Looking at your watch, you saw how late it already was and hated what was to come. You were both sitting on the couch, watching the History Channel.

“Hey Bucky.” You said quietly.

“Ya.”

“I-I have to go.” You said reluctantly, noticing how his hands stopped making patterns on your shoulder.

“Do you not want to stay?”

“Well…I feel like we’re already taking too many risks so I’ll just go back home and we can do this next weekend.”

He didn’t reply and you hated how much this was affecting the both of you. Maybe it’s because it was the first day you actually spent together that intimately!

“Ya ya you’re probably right. Let me get my keys and we could go.” He got up and put a shirt on.

“No wait I can just-”

“Don’t say call an uber cuz I swear I don’t trust those drivers.”

“Fine. But I’m keeping the shirt.” He smiled at your comment.

“Keep it…looks better on you anyways. But I’m keeping this!” He held out your lingerie, making you blush.

“Fine.”

You collected your stuff and put it in a bag, waiting for him at the door. Bucky came back with his keys and grabbed you, kissing you one last time before you both stepped out the door.

“Alright so I figured out how we could conv-” Steve barged in the apartment, holding a notebook in his hands and stopping once he saw the scene playing out in front of him.

You looked up in fear of what Steve just witnessed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 2 chapters today so go read 22. Sorry for the incredibly late updating!

Your heart stopped, pushing Bucky away from you and covering your mouth with your hands. Bucky almost fell on his back, tripping on his pants and catching himself at the last second.

“It’s not what it looks like. I just…there was just something in my eye he was checking.” Your brain short circuited and you kicked yourself over the excuse.

Seriously? You were a PhD student and that was the best you could come up with?

Your head snapped when you heard Bucky laughing at you, resting on the couch to not fall over from how hard he was giggling. You looked back at Steve, noticing the smile on his face and shaking his head at his friend.

Oh.

“You fucking told him?” You didn’t mean for the question to come out that way but it made Bucky laugh even harder. Grabbing your stuff from the floor, you pushed through Steve and made your way downstairs. Bucky got up instantly and ran after you, telling Steve he’ll be back in half an hour.

“Wait sweetheart…hold on-” He grabbed your arm and turned you around, taking in the blush making its way down your neck.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” He said, holding back a smile at how you looked at him. When you said nothing, he kissed your forehead and apologized again.

“I was going to tell you I swear. But you came last night in that number and today with everything and I just…my brain doesn’t work correctly around you darling.” His pet names drove you angrier, making you smile before catching yourself.

“There’s that smile.” He said, cupping your cheek in his hand and pulling you in for a hug.

“I nearly had a heart attack that wasn’t funny.” Your voice was muffled by how tightly he was hugging you.

“I know..sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” When you nodded, he took your hands and made his way down to his car. When you argued, he told you there was no way he’s letting you go home by yourself. So you sat quietly in his car, holding his hand for the few minutes he was driving. When you got to your apartment complex, your hands didn’t want to open the door, your body screaming for you to stay with him.

“Babe are you okay?” He asked, taking your hand and kissing it.

“I don’t wanna go.” You whispered, embarrassed at how clingy you were.

“I don’t want you to go either.” He replied right away, making you look at him. Kissing his cheek, you opened the door and jumped out before you thought twice about your decision. He saw you sprinting up the stairs and made sure you were inside before driving away.

_7:30 A.M._

You almost broke your alarm shutting it off. You thought about the last 2 days, smiling like an idiot. It was the best weekend of your life. And yet you had to pretend in less than an hour that he was just your advisor.

You grabbed a quick bite from the nearby cafe before going to your office. Seeing the door slightly open, you took in a deep breath before walking in, leaving the door open.

“Morning Professor.” You waved your hands before unlocking your door. He was sitting with a student even though it was not his office hours. You prepared your stuff and walked out, smiling at him before leaving to get coffee.

You stood in line when you saw Steve at the counter putting sugar in his drink. He looked up and smiled at you, giggling by accident at your embarrassment. You ordered your drink and walked to stand next to him.

“So-”

“No. Please…I made a fool out of myself enough.”

“I wasn’t going to talk about that.” He said, sipping his tea before almost spitting it out when you gave him a death stare.

“Yeah you were.”

“Yeah I was.” He smiled again.

“I’m glad you know.” He whispered. You looked up at him, surprised by what he said.

“He’s been doing better. A lot better actually. Don’t tell him I said that.” He said, loud enough for you to hear but not for anyone else to hear.

“To be honest, so have I.” You grabbed your coffee when they called your name. Walking to your class, he stopped you before you opened the door.

“Just…be careful.” You looked at him and nodded, waving goodbye before he walked away.

You sat towards the end of the class, turning on your laptop and pretending you didn’t see Bucky walk in.

“Alright…morning everyone. How’s your weekend?” Bucky’s voice boomed through the lecture hall, the question lingering in the air as he turned on the projector.

Some students replied with ‘boring,’ while others only laughed towards each other, exchanging jokes.

“How was yours professor?” A girl asked from the third row, making him look up and smile at her.

“Wow someone cares.” He said, making a couple of students laugh at his sarcasm.

“I gotta say, it wasn’t as productive as I hoped.” He shrugged, shaking his head before getting back to the task at hand.

“Alright..so it’s week 4. Midterm is, like I said, this Wednesday. Don’t expect any surprises. Just ask yourself ‘what did he focus on again?’ and that will be it.”

“What’s the format of the exam?” The girl next to you asked.

“2 essays. One answering a question about one work of art, and another long compare and contrast. Again, it’ll be things we discussed a lot. Any more questions?” When no one raised their hands, he started lecturing.

You couldn’t focus the entire time, flashbacks of the weekend rushing back and making you blush almost the entire time. It didn’t help that he had his hair in a bun either. Oh what you could do to him if you were alone. You snapped out of it when you saw students getting up and packing their stuff.

Crap the class was done already. You stood up and were about to walk out of the lecture hall when a student called out.

“Yes hi!” You turned around, noticing the student standing next to Bucky discussing something.

“Rebecca here was just telling me about an idea she had for the reaction paper.”

“Hmmm.” You shook your head and tried to focus, finding it hard when you can smell his cologne.

“What is it about?” You cut him off while he was giving her an idea.

“Oh god did you not get my email?” She asked, a worried expression on her face and before you could reply, Bucky spoke.

“No we did. She is just having a slow morning. Right Y/N?” You looked at him, embarrassed of the simple mistake before nodding and apologizing to her.

“How about this…I’ll read your prompt and send you some sources that could help you out!”

“Wow yes of course take your time thank you.” You could tell she was a freshman from how uptight she was, giving her a smile before telling her you’d send the email by the end of the day today.

“Thank you Professor Barnes.”

“Of course. Looking forward to reading it.” He replied, walking out and heading to your office. Once you were inside, he shut the door and turned to look at you, seeing you throw yourself on his couch.

“What was that?”

“I know I’m sorry.” You whispered, refusing to look at him.

“No not that. The whole lecture time.”

“What?” You managed to peek from behind your hands, seeing him smile devilishly at you.

“Doll I could tell what you were thinking of the entire time.” He approached you slowly, his grin widening when he saw you attempt to backup away from him. As he sat down, he laid his hands on your thighs, nudging them wide open and making you shiver at the contact.

“B-bucky-”

“What were you thinking of darling?” Your eyes gave you away. He saw you look up at the strands of hair falling from the bun and chuckled.

“Really?” You shut your eyes, lost in the sensation between your legs and his breath fanning over your lips.

A loud knock broke through your haze, making you jump and Bucky to immediately pull away, motioning for you to go to your office. You grabbed your laptop and walked in, annoyed at how things ended but thankful that you didn’t cross the line just yet on school grounds.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
